Zoe
by LAB27
Summary: -CHAP 17 UP!- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU JERK, OH SEHUN! / OH GOD! YOU REALLY FUCKIN BASTARD, LITTLE ASSHOLE! (Kaisoo,Chanbaek, Hunhan, dll. paired and gender switch )
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol (namja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

amaaan

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

_Sumpah mati padamu ku jatuh hati_

_Sumpah mati padamu ku jatuh cinta_

_Namun sayang ku tak sempat berkenalan denganmu_

_Dari hati ke hati lalu bicara cinta, berdua_

_Sampai kini daku masih trus harapkan_

_Agar suatu saat ku berjumpa lagi_

_Smoga saja daku sempat berkenalan denganmu_

_Dari hati ke hati lalu bicara cinta, berdua_

_Ingin ku mengejar sribu bayangmu_

_Namun apa daya tangan tak sampai_

_Memang benar apa kata pepatah_

_Kalau jodoh tak lari kemana_

Di pojok cafe _"Paradís del Cafè"_ tampak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sedang berkulit _tan _sedang dengan nyamannya mengikuti irama lagu yg dibawakan oleh penyanyi yg sedang asik bernyanyi di atas panggung itu. Tak dia sadari, bibir tipisnya terlukis senyum kecil ketika ingatannya terbawa kembali pada peristiwa 3 tahun lalu dimana lagu tadi sangat mewakili perasaan sang namja. Ya, namja ini jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja yg ia temui 3 tahun lalu, tapi tak sedikit pun ia berhasil mengetahui siapa dan dimana atau identitas dan petunjuk apapun mengenai yeoja itu walaupun dia sudah berusaha maksimal selama ini. Yeoja itu seolah tiba-tiba hilang di telan bumi setelah peristiwa yg seolah mengharuskan sang namja untuk yakin bahwa yeoja itu adalah tulang rusuknya yg hilang.

_"Mengapa aku tak bisa menemukan sedikit pun petunjuk tentangmu, wahai nona manis? Kau seperti seorang cinderella yg langsung pergi ketika sudah tengah malam saja. Tuhan, bisakah aku sekali lagi dan lalu seterusnya bertemu dengan nona manis yg selalu bertengger di kepalaku ini?"_

"Ya Jongin! Ternyata kau disini ne? Aku sudah menelfonmu sejak 1 jam yg lalu tapi sama sekali tidak kau jawab. Kau membuat eomma dan appamu khawatir, kau tau? Mereka menyuruhku mencarimu, takut ada sesuatu yg buruk terjadi padamu lagi." tepukan keras di pundak dari namja bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam kelam ini mengagetkan namja yg ia panggil Jongin itu.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah. Mian ne, aku tidak tau kau menelfon. _Handphone_ku kusimpan di dalam tas, ini dia. Hehe, lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Mereka masih sering menghubungimu, ne? Mian ne, merepotkanmu." jawab Jongin sambil mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari dalam tasnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Ani, tidak merepotkan Jongin-ah. Lagipula, Minho ahjussi dan Taemin ahjumma itu sudah kuanggap seperti ayah dan ibuku sendiri. Kau kan tau orang tua kita saling menitipkan kita, orangtuamu menitipkanmu padaku, dan begitu sebaliknya. Kadang aku heran pada mereka, kita ini kan namja dan kita sudah dewasa. Kenapa masih harus dititip-titipkan? Aish, kita kan bukan barang ne?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya seolah frustasi yg diiringi kekehan pelan dari sahabatnya itu, Kim Jongin.

"Ne, Chanyeol. Sudahlah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Toh kerjaku juga sudah selesai disini. Makanya aku bersantai sebentar di pojok sini, kebetulan tadi Leeteuk-hyung, Siwon-hyung, Donghae dan Kangin baru tampil di atas panggung. Jadi aku tonton mereka sekalian, kajja pulang." Jongin pun dengan segera membereskan piring dan cangkir yg ia pakai tadi ke dapur. Ya, Jongin memang bekerja sebagai pelayan _part-time _di _Paradís del cafè_ tapi shiftnya sudah selesai karena cafe ini pun sudah masuk jam pulang alias sudah tutup. Ia bekerja mulai dari sore hingga cafe ini tutup karena pagi hingga siang ia masih harus menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya di _SM International College_, kampus terbaik dan sangat terkenal di Seoul untuk saat ini.

"Ya Jongin-ah, apa kau besok masih ada latihan? Kudengar beberapa bulan kedepan akan ada turnamen? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" seru Chanyeol sambil membantu Jongin menutup cafe tempat sahabatnya bekerja ini.

"Jongin-ah, Chanyeol-ah! Kami pulang dulu ne! Jaljayo!" teriakan Siwon dan Leeteuk menggema di telinga dua sahabat itu. Mereka pun hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Ne, aku masih harus terus latihan _full_ sampai 2 minggu ke depan. Setelah itu, Yunho songsaengnim memberi libur satu minggu penuh dengan catatan kami harus tetap ada latihan fisik ringan. Tenang, Rektor sudah memberi izin tertulis, jadi kuliahku aman Chanyeol-ah! Kajja, aku lelah sekali rasanya. Kasuuur mana kasuuur"

**TUK!**

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa malah menjitakku he? Dasar orang aneh,-_-" Jongin berteriak kecil ketika tangan Chanyeol menjitak kepalanya. Si empunya tangan hanya meringis sambil berkata, "Kau itu yg aneh Jongin-ah, kau ini seperti orang yg tidak pernah bertemu kasur empuk selama berbulan-bulan, kau tau?"

"Hehe, tapi kan maksudku aku hanya benar-benar..."

"Jongin diamlah. Apa kau mendengar ada jeritan? Sepertinya di gang blok V! Kajja kesana!"

"Ne! Aku mendengarnya, kajja!" Jongin pun memegang tangan chanyeol dan... TRING! sampailah mereka di pintu keluar gang blok V yg memang buntu itu. Benar saja pendengaran Chanyeol, disana ada yeoja yg sedang dikerubungi 3 namja berpakaian preman.

"Hey nona manis, kenapa kau berlari kencang sekali ne? Kami kan hanya ingin meminta sedikit bantuanmu tadi."

"Ne, padahal tadi kami hanya ingin meminta sedikit uangmu untuk kami membeli makan malam. Tapi sepertinya, makan malam kami tersedia gratis di hadapan kami sekarang ne? Hahaha"

"Kiel, lakukan tugasmu!" setelah dapat perintah dari namja bertampang sedikit menyeramkan itu, namja bernama Kiel pun mendekati 'makan malam' mereka. Namun belum sampai Kiel menyentuh 'makan malam'nya, terdengar tepuk tangan dari belakangnya.

**PROK! PROK! PROK!** (tepuk pramuka! *eh salah*)

"Hebat sekali kalian, badan saja besar tapi otak kalian kecil eoh?"

"Itu kalau mereka punya otak, yeol. Ya! Mau kalian apakan 'makan malam' kalian itu? Apa mata kalian itu buram sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana makan malam dan mana yeoja manis ha? Atau jangan-jangan kalian kanibal? Wah wah wah,"

"YA! SIAPA KALIAN? BERANI-BERANINYA MENGATAI KAMI TIDAK PUNYA OTAK DAN KANIBAL! CARI MATI NE? KIEL, REN HABISI MEREKA!" tanpa banyak kata, Kiel dan Ren langsung menuruti perintah Zen, sang ketua geng mereka itu. Sementara dua anak buahnya ia suruh menghabisi pengganggunya itu, Zen perlahan mendekati kembali sang 'makan malam'nya. Memastikan bahwa dia akan benar-benar puas 'makan' setelah dua pengganggunya itu dihabisi oleh anak buahnya.

"Hey manis, seharusnya tadi kau tidak perlu lari begitu. Malah jadi begini kan? Ckck, kau membuat kami semakin lapar saja, kau tau itu? Hahaha, kau ini sungguh 'makan malam' paling sempurna yg pernah aku dapat sepertinya. Tenang saja, nanti ku jamin bahwa kau pun juga akan puas sama sepertiku," seringai pun muncul dari wajah Zen setelah dia mencoba berbicara lagi pada 'mangsa'nya. Selagi ia fokus pada 'mangsanya' tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang namja di belakangnya yg menantinya untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Hey kau," bisik Jongin di telinga Zen.

"Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Aku disini pabbo! **HYA!**" dan **BUM!** Tubuh Zen terpental cukup jauh setelah tendangan Jongin tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Setelah berhasil menjauhkan Zen dari yeoja itu, Jongin pun segera memakaikan jaketnya pada yeoja itu, "Hey, ini pakailah. Dan segera pergi dari sini, mereka biar aku yg urus. Sekarang, kau bisa tutup matamu dan hitung sampai 10, setelahnya kau boleh buka matamu. Aku akan mengantarmu keluar dengan selamat dari sini, percaya padaku, ne?" seperti dihipnotis oleh Jongin, yeoja berambut panjang berwarna pirang itu pun menutup mata. Dan... TRING! Mereka sudah berada di depan toko buku yg berada sedikit jauh dari gang blok V. Setelah selesai 'bertugas', Jongin pun kembali ke gang blok V untuk 'menengok' sahabatnya.

Yeoja yg diselamatkan Jongin pun akhirnya membuka mata dan dia pun merasa sangat kaget. "Mwo? Kenapa aku bisa keluar secepat ini? Siapa namja tampan tadi ya? Ah sudahlah, daripada aku bertemu preman lagi, sebaiknya aku cepat pulang" ucap yeoja itu sambil mengarahkan kakinya pada gang di sebelah toko buku tempat 'pemulangan'nya tadi.

Sementara itu di gang blok V...

**WHUSH!** Sebuah kobaran api besar keluar dengan mudah dari tangan namja bertubuh tinggi sebagai pengalih perhatian dari ketiga preman tadi, diiringi dengan wajah kaget dari ketiga orang preman di depannya ini yg seolah tak percaya dengan apa yg mereka lihat. Tak mau menunggu lama, namja tadi pun menghajar dengan cepat ketiga preman itu.

"Wah, Yeollie sudah bekerja rupanya. Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengganggunya jika aku membantunya sekarang. Sebaiknya kutunggu sampai dia selesai saja,"

Seperti sadar bahwa sahabatnya sudah kembali dari 'misi penyelamatan yeoja' tadi, Chanyeol pun memanggil sahabatnya itu. "Jongin-ah! Lakukan tugasmu, aku sudah selesai!" dengan sedikit bercucuran keringat, Chanyeol pun mengambil kembali jas miliknya yg sempat ia jatuhkan sebelum menghajar para preman itu. Setelahnya, ia hanya berjalan di belakang Jongin dan memegang pundaknya

"_As you wish, _Mr. Park Chanyeol" Jongin pun mendatangi ketiga preman yg sedang terbaring sembari mengeluh kesakitan disana-sini itu. "Hey kalian, mau berfoto?" **CKLIK! TRING!**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! ^^

author kembali dg cerita sedikit berbeda, semoga suka ya readers.

review ne? jebaaal, ^^ gamsahamnida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

amaaan

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"Ya, Zen! Apa yg kita lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kita sedang berjalan-jalan mencari makan?"

"Aduhh kepalaku, appo. Ya! Benar juga, kenapa kita disini? Zen, apa kau ingat sesuatu? Aku tidak ingat apapun selain tadi kita sedang berjalan di depan rumah makan dan melihat kumpulan makanan lezat disana yg tidak bisa kita beli karena kita tidak punya..."

"UANG!" teriak ketiga preman itu sambil sama-sama memasang muka kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak ingat mengapa mereka ada di gang ini, dan tiba-tiba ada segepok uang beserta sebuah kertas pesan tergeletak begitu saja di depan mereka.

_Ini uang untuk kalian. Berjanjilah kalian akan gunakan uang ini sebaik-baiknya, dan berhentilah memalaki orang jika tidak punya uang. Jika kalian masih bertindak seperti preman, aku tidak akan segan datang dan memberi kalian pelajaran. Mengerti? Carilah pekerjaan! Selamat menggunakan,_

_Tertanda,_

_Zoe_

"HWA! Ternyata Zoe itu benar-benar ada ya? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan mendapat uang dari dia, Ren! Ini mengejutkan! Eh tapi memangnya tadi kita memalak orang ya?" seru Kiel heran sambil memasukkan kertas pesan itu dalam sakunya.

"Entah, aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa kita ada disini. Tapi tidak kusangka Zoe mendatangi kita. Ya! Zoe! Siapapun kau dan dimana pun kau, kami tidak peduli. Tapi, kami sangat berterimakasih atas ini. Gamsahamnida!"

"Gamsahamnida, Zoe!" teriak ketiganya sambil membungkukkan badan mereka seakan mereka tau bahwa Zoe akan mendengar teriakan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yg mengawasi mereka dan kemudian tersenyum simpul mendengar teriakan mereka.

**TOS!**

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaam.. Jam berapa ini? Ah masih jam 8.. MWO?! JAM 8?! PABBO JONGIN!" teriakan Jongin menggema di kamar kecilnya. Dengan sangat terburu-buru ia menyambar handuk dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia keluar kamar mandi sudah dengan setelan pakaian kesukaannya. Setelan kesukaan? Ya, Jongin sangat suka memakai model setelan seperti itu jika ia akan ke kampus. Celana panjang berwarna coklat yg tidak terlalu _skinny_, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dan kemudian tak lupa jaket kesayangannya bersimbol "K J" di dada kanan yg berarti "Kim Jongin" itu. Setelahnya ia pun keluar kamar dengan sedikit buru-buru.

"Kau ini kenapa berisik sekali ha, Jongin-ah? Eh, kau kenapa sudah rapi begitu? Bukankah hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal kuliah? Para songsaenim kan sedang rapat besar-besaran mengenai kebijakan pembayaran kuliah itu, apa kau lupa? Hoaaaam" seru Chanyeol ketika melihat sahabatnya itu keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi sambil menguap sesekali berharap nyawanya yg sempat kabur kemana-mana itu cepat kembali.

"MWO?! OMMO, KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA NE? Aish! -_-. Tau begini kan aku tidak buru-buru mandi tadi, pabbo" rutuk Jongin pada dirinya sendiri yg bisa-bisanya melupakan jika hari itu kampusnya memang memberi seluruh mahasiswanya hari libur besar, tapi hanya hari itu saja (sayangnya).

"Sudahlah, daripada kau menggerutu karena mandimu yg kepagian dan daripada dandanan rapimu itu terbuang percuma karena kau akan kembali tidur lagi, lebih baik kau keluar dan beli sarapan pagi untuk kita, Jongin-ah. Kita belum belanja bulanan, jadi kulkas kita kosong melompong. Palli, aku lapar Jongin-ah!" seru Chanyeol yg baru selesai melongok ke dalam kulkas dan mendapati hanya ada satu kotak susu coklat milik mereka disana.

"arrasseo, aku pergi beli sarapan dulu kalau begitu. Ramyeon? Atau bubur? Ah aku tau, makanan kesukaan kita saja ne? Nasi rames!" Jongin pun tanpa ragu langsung mengambil kunci motor miliknya dan berlari keluar dari kamar apartemen yg ia sewa bersama Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di depan lift, Jongin tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang yeoja.

**BRUK!**

"Aduhh.. Ah mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja, maaf ne? Aku tadi buru-buru jadi tidak melihatmu keluar dari lift. Gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin sambil bermaksud membantu yeoja yg ia tabrak itu untuk berdiri.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa. Mian, aku permisi dulu ne? Annyeong ^^" jawab yeoja itu sambil merapikan bajunya dan tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi yeoja yg kemudian langsung menuju ke salah satu kamar di apartemen itu untuk membuat seorang Kim Jongin sedikit terpesona.

_Mata itu... aku seperti sangat mengenal mata itu, tapi dia siapa ya? Dan dimana aku pernah bertemu pemilik mata seperti dia?_

Lamunan Jongin buyar ketika ia mendengar suara yg memanggil namanya. "Kai-hyung! Kenapa kau berdiri saja di depan lift ini he?"

"ha? Eh, kau Sehun-ah! Eum, ani. Tidak apa-apa, aku tadi bermaksud masuk lift lalu cari sarapan untukku dan Chanyeol, tapi tadi aku menabrak...aish aku tidak menanyakan namanya lagi! Pabbo, ya tapi pokoknya begitulah. Ah kau sedang apa disini Sehun-ah?"

"Ah, arrasseo. Aku sedang mengunjungimu, hyung. Eommaku memintaku kemari membawakan sarapan ini karena kata eomma, kalian pasti belum sarapan. Eomma tau kalian libur hari ini, jadi eomma sengaja memasak masakan kesukaan kalian dan menyuruhku mengirimnya kemari. Tadinya noonaku mau ikut. Tapi dia ada acara, belajar bersama teman-temannya katanya. Jadi yasudah aku kesini sendiri," jelas Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kamar Jongin. "Kau tidak mau membantuku membukanya, hyung?"

"Ah! Ehehe, mian. Arra arra, kubantu. Padahal tadi aku juga mau beli nasi rames kesukaan kami itu, tapi karena sudah kau bawakan dengan gratis ya, batal deh. Ehehe, lumayan lah berhemat sedikit. Kajja masuk, Sehun-ah!"

**CKLEK!**

"Ya, kau sudah pulang Jongin-ah? Kenapa cepat sekali eoh? Eum? Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tadi bertemu Jongin? Lalu apa kau tidak sekolah? Kau ini, ini kan waktunya sekolah malah membolos" selidik Chanyeol pada namja kecil berambut pendek pirang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Ya hyung, kau ini sebenarnya manusia atau kereta api? Bicaramu dan pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak dan terlalu cepat kau tau? Aku saja bingung mau jawab apa dan jawab yg mana dulu," jawab Sehun sambil memanyunkan mulut kecilnya. "Kai-hyung, aku taruh disini ya? Nah sudah, aku pulang dulu hyung. Aku masih harus bersiap sekolah, daripada aku dituduh membolos oleh Chanyeol-hyung. Sudah ya? Annyeong!"

"ne, ya Sehun-ah! Kau kesini naik apa eoh? Biar kuantar kau ke sekolah ne? Daripada kau jalan kaki, lagipula jam masuk sekolahmu tinggal setengah jam lagi kan?" tanya Jongin sambil sesekali mencomot nasi rames -yg menurut dia sangat lezat- pemberian Yixing-ahjumma, eommanya Sehun itu.

"Eum, aku jalan kaki tadi dari rumah. Kalau begitu, aku numpang ganti seragam ya hyung, tadi aku tidak sempat ganti di rumah, sudah diburu-buru eomma. Gomawo Kai-hyung" Sehun pun segera masuk ke kamar Jongin dan segera mengganti baju perginya dengan baju seragam yg ia bawa dari rumahnya tadi.

"Sehun membawakan kita makanan kesukaan kita Chanyeol-ah, nasi rames. Buatan eommanya, katanya eommanya sengaja membuatkan ini untuk kita karena tau kita libur dan tau kita pasti belum sarapan. Hehehe, kau jangan berpikir tidak baik tentang Sehun, yeol. Dia kan anak baik, sudah sana kau sarapan saja dulu. Aku mau mengantar Sehun ke sekolahnya, baru nanti mungkin aku ke swalayan." ucap Jongin sambil melahap lagi nasi rames yg masih panas dan kelihatan sangat menggiurkan itu dan diakhiri dengan meluncurnya segelas susu coklat dan segelas air putih di tenggorokannya.

"Ne, aku tadi hanya bercanda padanya. Wah, Yixing ahjumma baik sekali hehe. Ya Sehun, sampaikan terimakasih kami pada Yixing ahjumma ya? Kami malah merepotkannya begini, mian hehe. Kau hati-hati di sekolah Sehun, belajarlah yg rajin dan jika nanti kau bisa naik kelas dengan nilai tertinggi satu sekolah, kami akan memberimu hadiah." balas Chanyeol yg sadar bahwa Sehun telah selesai ganti seragam sambil sesekali memakan sarapannya.

"Wah! Jinjja? Asik! Beres hyung, aku pasti akan sampaikan ke eomma nanti. Dan aku juga akan tagih janji hyung ini nanti jika aku sudah kenaikan kelas. Gomawo hyung! Kai-hyung, kajja kita berangkat! Annyeong Chanyeol-hyung," seru Sehun dengan sangat bersemangat ketika mendengar dua hyungnya ini akan memberinya hadiah jika ia berhasil jadi nomer satu di sekolahnya ketika kenaikan kelas.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Jongin tau bahwa Sehun memang sangat pintar di sekolahnya. Itu terbukti dengan suksesnya dia bertengger di peringkat satu Kelas Platinum di SMPnya dulu dimana siswa di kelas itu akan lulus hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Dan berkat itu, Sehun saat ini juga ditawari masuk Kelas Smart Olympiad, dimana kelas itu adalah kelas yg berisikan siswa-siswa berotak encer –bukan berarti otaknya bisa diminum ya- yg hobi dan selalu juara di olimpiade dan perlombaan akademik maupun non akademik. Jika Sehun berhasil jadi nomor satu di kenaikan kelas beberapa bulan lagi, sangat mungkin sekali ia dimasukkan ke Kelas Smart Olympiad itu oleh songsaenimnya disana.

"arra, Chanyeol-ah aku mengantar Sehun dulu ne? Kau segeralah makan dan ke swalayan, nanti aku menyusul. Annyeong!"

**BRAK!**

"Ya! Aish, bisakah mereka sedikit pelan-pelan pagi ini? apa salah pintu itu sampai harus ditutup dengan bantingan begitu. dasar kkamjong, ah sudahlah daripada membicarakan dia lebih baik aku menikmati lagi surga di depanku ini -nasi rames-. _Come to papa,_ baby!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ah selesai juga chap 2 nya!

chap selanjutnya menyusul, ne?

hhe, terimakasih yoo araa sudah review :D. ini lanjutannya ^^, review lagi yaaa readers.

Gomawo! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

amaaan

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"Gomawo hyung sudah mengantarku. Kau tidak mau bernostalgia dulu di dalam hyung? Mungkin mengunjungi sisa fansmu di kelas 2 dan kelas 3? Hahaha," tanya Sehun pada hyungnya itu sambil merapikan seragamnya sendiri. Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil dan berkata, "ani, mereka akan melupakanku dan berpaling padamu saeng. Kau itu mewarisi ketampananku, hanya perlu dipermak sedikit. Sudah ya, aku harus ke swalayan. Jika perlu ku jemput, telfon saja nanti. Bye!"

**BRUM! BRUM!**

"Ya! Hyung! memangnya aku ini celana jins yang sedang sobek apa, butuh dipermak segala? Dasar hyung pabbo, mentang-mentang punya banyak fans yeoja di sekolah ini, dia jadi besar kepala begitu" gerutu Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju gerbang sekolahnya, SM High School.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

"Hunnieeee! Tunggu akuuuu!" teriakan lembut tapi tetap keras berhasil menyapa telinga Sehun yang sedang disumbat headphones itu.

"Ah, chagiyaa~ Kau kenapa berlari? Memangnya kita terlambat?" jawab Sehun sambil melepas headphonesnya dan mulai menggandeng yeoja yang baru berhasil dipacarinya sekitar setengah tahun belakangan ini.

"Ya! Pabbo! Seberapa keras volume headphonemu tadi sampai kau tidak mendengar bunyi bel sekolah yang keras itu, hunnieeee?" cubitan lembut sukses bersarang di lengan Sehun diiringi tarikan untuk kembali berlari menuju kelas oleh sang yeojachingu.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku belum mendengarkan lagu apapun. Dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkan suara-suara pengganggu lainnya, ketika ada satu bidadari yang sedang memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya tadi?"

**BLUSH!**

Rona merah sukses bersemu di kedua pipi yeojachingu Sehun. Sehun yang sadar akan hal itu pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

_"Ini masih pagi sehunnieee, kenapa kau membuatku malu beginiiiii _. Dasar chagiya pabbo tapi ngangenin!"_ Sehun seperti sadar jika sedang diperhatikan oleh pemilik hatinya itu, maka dia pun menoleh sebentar ke arah sang yeojachingu dan….

**CHU~**

"Itu karena kau tak berhenti memandangiku daritadi. Aku tau aku tampan, baekki-ah. Tapi jangan terus-terusan memandangiku seperti itu. Nanti kau tidak konsen pelajaran gimana?" Sehun terkekeh sendiri saat menggoda dan mengecup pipi yeojanya. Yang digoda pun hanya bisa kembali menundukkan kepala sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ya! Sehunna! Baekhyunna! Kalian ini bermesraan tidak tau tempat sekali ya, dasar."

"Ah kau ini mengganggu saja Dong Hae. Lho? Kau kenapa masih diluar kelas? Bukannya Krystal songsaenim harusnya sudah masuk kelas?" Tanya Sehun pada sang ketua kelasnya sambil melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Krystal songsaenim sakit. Tadi dia baru saja menelfonku. Katanya dia tidak bisa masuk dan kita diberi tugas menyelesaikan beberapa soal di buku hijau, dan setelah pelajaran berakhir buku hijau dikumpulkan di mejanya." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar sambil kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dan sedikit 'menyeret' dua sejoli kelasnya itu untuk segera masuk dan mengerjakan tugas dari wali kelas mereka itu.

.

.

.

"Baekki-ah, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman. Kita sudah lama tidak kesana kan? Kau mau?"

"waaah~ mau mau mau, chagiyaaa. Tapi bukannya nanti kau ada latihan dulu ya?"

"tidak lama, hanya setengah jam. Kau tunggu saja aku di gerbang seperti biasa. Nanti aku menyusulmu kesana, arra?"

**CHU~**

Kecupan singkat dari Sehun pun hadir di bibir manis Baekhyun. Dan akibatnya, rona merah yang memang masih ada sebelum Sehun menciumnya karena dia sudah digoda terlebih dulu oleh Sehun pun semakin bertambah.

"Hh-hunniiee, ke-kenapa menciumku ti-tiba-tiba begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil masih tertunduk menahan malu yang menyambangi perasaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Aku ulangi, tepat di bibir. Dan tepat di kantin yang masih dalam keadaan ramai sekali.

"Haha, itu untuk menandai bahwa kau milikku Baekkiii~ Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya lagi? Baiklah aku akan memberikannya" balas Sehun sambil mulai memajukan bibirnya ke arah bibir Baekhyun.

"Aniyo! Sehunniieee, kita masih di kantin. Aku malu. Sudah ah, dasar namja pervert! Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja, wek" sergah Baekhyun cepat sebelum bibir kekasihnya itu kembali menyentuh miliknya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata indah yang tak sengaja melihat kegembiraan dua insane ini dengan sedikit senyum getir di bibirnya. _"Aku turut berbahagia jika memang dia membahagiakanmu, Oh Sehun."_

.

.

.

**Baekhyun pov**

Astaga, ini sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggumu, Sehunniee! Kenapa belum selesai juga latihanmu? Aku takut sendirian begini Sehunniee! Hiks.. Kau tahu kan sekolah kita akan benar-benar sepi kalau sudah jam pulang, hunnieee. Kau menyebalkan! Hiks..

**SRET!**

"Eh? Jambreeeett! Tolooooooong!"

**Chanyeol pov**

Eh? Seperti ada yg berteriak minta tolong? Tunggu, itu dia yang berteriak….dan itu yang menyebabkan yeoja tadi berteriak! Kau tidak akan lolos dariku, pencuri!

"Kembalikan tas yeoja tadi jika kalian masih ingin hidup dengan badan yang sehat."

"Cih, siapa kau? Sok berani sekali. Kami tidak akan menyerahkan tas ini. Lagipula, isi tas ini sangat mungkin membuat kami kenyang untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau tau?"

Kau bodoh jika menolak perintahku, pencuri kecil. Tidak ada jalan lain selain memberimu sedikit pelajaran ya sepertinya?

"Jadi kalian tidak mau mengembalikannya? Baik, akan kuambil dengan paksa jika begitu."

**BUG!**

**BRAK!**

**BRUK!**

**SREK!**

**DUAG!**

"Ugh, perlawanan kalian lumayan juga. Dan maaf atas luka-lukanya ya? Salah siapa kalian tidak mau menyerahkannya baik-baik padaku. Sudah ya, ada yang menunggu tas ini kembali. Dan ini, untuk penggantian luka-luka dan perut kelaparan kalian."

Sial, pukulan salah satu dari mereka telak kena ulu hati. Jadi tidak bisa berdiri sempurna deh, kurang ajar. Ah, Jongin-ah kau harus menolongku nanti di apartemen.

"Huhuhu… Sehunniee kau kemana, tolong aku…"

"Hey kau, jangan menangis lagi. Ini tasmu,"

**DEG!**

Apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat begini. Apa karena yeoja ini? Tidak mungkin, dia hanya yeoja SMA yang aku tolong seperti orang-orang lain yang selama ini aku dan Jongin tolong. Mungkin ini hanya efek sakit ulu hatiku saja.

**Author pov**

"Ah, gg-gomawo oppa. Kk-kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya lukamu parah? Ayo ke UKS biar ku obati sebentar," ujar Baekhyun tanpa lama langsung memapah namja yang telah mengembalikan tasnya itu menuju ke UKS sekolahnya.

"AW! Adduuhh.. Kau ini tidak bisa pelan-pelan ya mengobatinya? Uughh" teriakan namja yg menolong Baekhyun tadi menggema di UKS dan lorong UKS dan ruang guru yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

"Mm-mianhae oppa, aku tidak bermaksud menambah sakitmu. Lagipula, kau ini kan namja kenapa diobati begini saja sudah aduh aduh sih? Manja sekali!" balas Baekhyun sedikit tegas sambil kembali mengobati luka namja itu dengan hati-hati, takut membuatnya berteriak lagi.

"Baekki? Kau sedang apa? Loh? Chanyeol hyung? Kau kenapa disini? Kenapa bisa bersama yeojachinguku?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja ada di UKS setelah ia mendengar teriakan dari UKS saat dia sedang berjalan menuju lapangan melewati lorong ruang guru dari lapangan basket.

"Ah? Sehunna! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu! Astaga, kau ini bertanya atau berlari sih? Tidak berjeda begitu. Jongin memintaku menjemputmu, dia mau mengajakmu menginap di apartemen. Tadi sudah minta ijin appa dan eommamu. Kau sudah ku telfon dan ku sms tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Dasar saeng pabbo, keu kemanakan _handphone_mu itu eum?"

"Huh, kau ini pembohong hunniiee. Kau bilang Cuma setengah jam? Tapi ini? Ini sudah satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit, hunniieee! IH!"

"AAAAWW! Ya! Kalau kau marah pada Sehun, jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan! Aish," teriak Chanyeol sambil tetap beraduh-aduh ria karena kelakuan Baekhyun yang menekan lukanya ketika ia sedang mengobati luka Chanyeol dan sedang kesal dengan Sehun secara bersamaan.

"Aahh eum, mii-mianhae oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud melampiaskan padamu. Mianhae, hiks"

"Aish, sudahlah kalian selesaikan urusan kalian dulu. Aku mau numpang tiduran sebentar. Dan kau Sehun, kau harus pulang bersamaku. Jika tidak, aku bisa dicincang Jongin. Masalah kekasihmu ini, kau bisa antar dia dulu, baru kau pulang bersamaku. Dan satu lagi, namaku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol, aku tidak suka merasa asing dengan pacar temanku sendiri."

"Ah eum Byun Baekhyun imnida. Maaf membuatmu sedikit babak belur begini ya, oppa. Hiks, dank au Oh Sehun! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, kau tau? Aku mau pulang sendiri saja! Pabbo! Aku pulang dulu oppa, jaljayo!" Chanyeol pun membalas dengan senyum kecil dan lambaian tangan serta tatapan mata yang seolah bertanya –_kau yakin membiarkannya pulang sendiri?-_ pada Sehun.

"H-hey chagiya! Aduhh, jangan ngambek begitu. Mian ne? Aku tadi sudah ijin keluar pada songsaenim, tapi dia melarangku keluar sebelum aku score sebanyak 21. Dan ya, kau tau kan namjachingumu ini masih sedikit bermasalah dengan _three-points shoot_? Ayolah chagiya, biar ku antar kau pulang. Bahkan acara kita ke taman batal karena aku, aku harus bertanggung-jawab mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai asramamu. Aku janji, besok kita akan benar-benar ke taman. Dan, akan ada eye-liner baru untukmu besok seperti yang kujanjikan minggu lalu. Arra?" bujuk Sehun dengan segala cara agar yeojanya itu berhenti ngambek padanya dan mau pulang bersamanya dan hyungnya, Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai? Sudahlah Baekki, kalau kau ngambek pada Sehun itu tidak masalah. Tapi setidaknya jangan buat aku lebih babak belur lagi jika kau nekat pulang sendiri. Ikutlah pulang bersama kami dan masalah Sehun hukum saja dia satu hari tanpa bubble tea dan bertemu denganmu, nanti juga jera sendiri" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil berusaha bangun pelan-pelan dari tempat tidur di UKS SM High School. BLUSH! Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya _Baekki_ seolah mereka sudah sangat dekat sekali. Dan karena masih merasa tidak enak karena sudah secara tidak langsung merepotkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun sedikit melunak pada Sehun.

"Huh! Dasar namja pabbo! Aku menurutimu karena aku masih merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol oppa. Bukan karena aku sudah memaafkanmu ne, namja pabbo! Ah, oppa jangan terburu-buru bangun, bukankah masih sakit?"

Sehun yang merasa diabaikan pun segera menghela nafas karena merasa ini adalah balasan karena dia mengacaukan rencananya sendiri. Sambil masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi antara hyung dan yeojanya ini, dia pun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dimana mobil Chanyeol diparkir.

.

.

.

**Sehun pov**

Sebenarnya kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba ada dalam UKS? Dan kenapa hyung babak belur begitu? Lalu kenapa Baekki tadi selalu melunak pada Chanyeol hyung dank eras padaku? Ah mungkin karena dia masih kesal padaku atas pengacauanku tadi. Ya chagiya, mianhae ne? Aku janji tidak lagi mengulanginya. Saranghae, Baekhyun-ah!

**Baekhyun pov**

Sehunniee, aku sebenarnya sudah tidak kesal padamu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka kau buat menunggu sampai hampir dua jam begitu. Apalagi tadi ada yang merampok tasku ini, hunniieee. Kalau saja Chanyeol oppa tidak ada, entah apa jadinya tadi. Hunniee, kenapa kau menyebalkan dan oppamu begitu baik padaku? Tolong jangan beri aku alas an untuk berpaling Sehunniee, saranghae sehunniee~!

**Chanyeol pov**

Jadi yeoja ini milik Sehun? Hey jantung, kau jangan sembarangan berdetak terlalu cepat lagi ya jika berada di samping Baekki. Dia milik temanku, kau mau aku merusak persahabatan kami hanya demi yeoja yang aku tidak tau pasti jantungnya berdetak cepat sepertimu atau tidak? Jangan konyol, lagipula ada yeoja yang sedang aku prioritaskan untuk saat ini. Dan kau tau itu kan? Jadi berhentilah bersikap berlebihan ketika ada Baekki di sekitarku!

**Author pov**

Ini kenapa jadi mbatin sendiri-sendiri begini ya? Baeklah kita buka suara sajaaaa. aaaaaa~ *digebuk readers*

"Eum, Baekki? Apa itu asramamu? Kalau iya, kita sudah sampai." Suara lembut Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah? N-ne oppa, itu asramaku. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Gomawo oppa! Gomawo Sehunniee! Jaljayo!"

**CKLEK!**

"Biar kubukakan pintu untukmu, tuan putri. Silahkan, hati-hati ne chagiya. Saranghae,"

**CHU~**

Kecupan singkat di kening Baekhyun malam ini sukses membuat pipi yeoja mungil ini kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"N-ne, nado saranghae sehunnie."

**CHU~**

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun pun mencium pipi Sehun dengan cepat dan langsung kabur, lari ke arah asramanya sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan pada Sehun yang masih berdiri terpaku di samping mobil Chanyeol.

"YA SEHUNNA! Sampai kapan kau mau membiarkan pintu belakang terbuka? Bukankah yeojamu itu sudah masuk ke asrama? Dasar pabbo, cepat tutup pintunya dan masuk! Ini sudah malam, aku lapar kau tau?"

"A-arrasseo hyung,"

_"Baekki menciumku dulu? Ini kemajuan sekali. Waaa! Saranghae Baekki!"_ gumam Sehun sambil sesekali tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi.

Namja bertubuh bagai tiang listrik disamping Sehun pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sesekali dan meraba dadanya untuk tidak lagi merasa sakit seperti ketika ia melihat dua dongsaengnya ini saling memberi kecupan selamat malam. _"Dia milik Sehun, yeol. Ingat itu!"_

Dan perjalanan menuju apartemen pun tidak banyak suara tercipta karena ternyata Sehun sudah masuk dalam alam mimpi sementaranya dimana dia sedang berdua tanpa pengganggu bersama seorang yeoja manis yang sangat ia cintai, bermata indah, bersuara sangat lembut dan berambut pirang.

Nah! Berarti itu bukan Baekki? Lalu siapa kira-kira yeoja di mimpi Sehun itu? Tanyakan saja pada Sehun sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoolla readers! u,u mian ne author apdetnya lama. nggak sempet terus nih. sibuk kerja sibuk tidur juga *PLAK*

hehe, buat yg udah review goooomawo sekali ne! ditunggu banget reviewnya lagi :D

**nadia'ongin: **kyungsoonya nanti yaaaaaaaa di next chap maybe hihi, keep reading+review ya! ^^ Gomawoooo~

**yoo araa: **arrasseo! ^^ RnR lagi yaaaa gomawoooo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol (namja all)

Xi Lu Han (yeoja)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

amaaan

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

**Flashback on**

"Ya yeollie, kau ini lambat troli itu harus selalu kutarik agar kau cepat menyusulku?" gerutu Jongin pada sahabatnya itu sambil tetap mencari bahan-bahan yg mereka perlukan untuk mengisi kekosongan hati –eh- maksudnya kekosongan kulkas mereka sebulan kedepan.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali ini sedang kelaparan makanya lemas sedikitlah kau ini pada kau," omel Chanyeol sambil tetap mendorong troli yang sudah banyak berisi makanan banyak makanan instan? Oh ayolah, kalian tau mereka namja dan mereka jarang memasak bukan karena mereka malas memasak, tapi lebih karena mereka tidak pintar memasak tentu saja. Sebenarnya bukan mereka tidak bisa, mereka bisa masak air –biar mateng-, masak mie instan, masak telor dadar a.k.a omelet dan masak bubur – ? Lebih baik mereka pesan makanan daripada repot memikirkan resep ini itu dan lain-lain. Ya samalah kayak author, 11-12 lah kan mereka juga dongsaeng dan hyungnya author juga *PLAK.

"Uhh tinggi tidak ada _crew_ yang bisa membantuku mengambilnya? Uuuhh! Ah dapat, eh-eeeehh…."

**HAP!**

*kemudian waktu berhenti sejenak, daun daun berguguran bunga mawar bertebaran dari atas *apaan sih thor-_- *abaikan

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona manis? Lain kali jika tidak bisa mengambil barang yang terlalu tinggi, minta bantu_crew_ saja ne? Kau bisa jatuh dan mungkin lebih buruknya kau bisa jatuh dan tertimpa barang-barang itu. Nanti wajahmu tidak jadi manis lagi, hem?"

**BLUSH!**

Seketika pipi yeoja yang sekarang masih dalam posisi hampir terjatuh tapi ditahan oleh seorang namja kurus-tinggi berkulit tan itu pun merona. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam posisi yang seperti itu, dia digoda oleh seorang namja yang bahkan ia tidak…kenal? _"Hey bukankah namja ini yang waktu itu menolongku?"_

"A-ah mi-mian merepotkan. Sepertinya a-aku pernah melihatmu, kau yang waktu itu menolongku kan?" tanya yeoja bermata indah ini setelah ia kembali pada posisi berdirinya lagi pada namja berkulit tan yang lalu menjawab, "Ah, rupanya kau memang benar yeoja yang waktu itu. Haha, sepertinya kita berjodoh, bertemu lagi dengan keadaan yang sama. Aku menolongmu,"

**BLUSH!**

_Berjodoh katanya? Gila, bagaimana aku bisa berjodoh dengan namja yang baru aku kenal begini?_

"E-eum ne, ah maksudku saja belum mengenalmu, bagaimana kau sebut kita berjodoh? Dasar aneh," _Aigo, kau kenapa berdegup sekencang ini jantung?Aduhh,_

"Haha, ne. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, Kim Jongin. Kau bisa tau inisialku dari jaket yang saat ini sedang kita pakai sebenarnya, haha. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai, nona….?" jelas Jongin singkat sambil melongok melihat wajah yeoja manis yang sedang menunduk malu di depannya ini.

"Xi Lu Han, itu namaku. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, ah ne ini jaketmu. Maaf ya aku memakainya, eum ini aku kembalikan saja kalau begitu," ujar yeoja manis yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu pada Jongin yang lalu mencegah Luhan melepas jaketnya itu.

"Tidak perlu nona manis, kau boleh menyimpannya. Lagipula, aku punya banyak jaket berinisial begitu. Jadi kalau kau menyimpannya satu, tidak akan jadi masalah besar. Anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan untukmu, agar kau bisa selalu ," jawab Jongin sambil menaruh barang Luhan yang tadi sempat terjatuh saat Luhan kepleset *duh bahasanya* tadi.

**BLUSH!**

Oke ini ketiga kalinya seorang Kim Jongin membuat Luhan ber-blushing ria. Jongin yang sadar bahwa yeoja manis di depannya ini sedang blushing pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah, tidak perlu menggodamu, ne? Kau ada barang lain yang bisa aku bantu untuk ku ambilkan?" Tanya Jongin sembari mengambil ramyeon dan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam…Hey?Dimana trolinya?

"Kemana tiang listrik itu? Aigo, dasar tiang listrik lelet. Hah sudahlah biar ku bawa dulu saja. Eum bagaimana Luhan, ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi" Tanya Jongin lagi pada yeoja yang kini sudah tidak menunduk lagi itu.

"Ani Kai, ini sudah bersama siapa?Sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang? Yeojachingumu?" _tolong jangan katakan iya, Kai-ah…_

"Ne, aku sedang mecari seseorang…" _ah benar dia sudah punya yeojachingu. Sudahlah Luhan, jangan berharap lebih pada namja ini._

"…tapi bukan yeojachinguku. Dia sahabatku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia juga bersamaku saat itu, -saat menolong Luhan di gang- kau ingat? Lagipula, aku tidak eum maksudku belum punya yeojachingu. Kecuali kau mau jadi yeojachinguku, dengan begitu pertanyaanmu tadi akan ku jawab _'ani, aku tidak mencari yeojachinguku. Karena dia sedang berdiri disampingku'._" lanjut Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari Luhan karena tidak mau ketahuan Luhan bahwa mukanya sedang menahan malu yang teramat sangat. Bayangkan saja, namja macam apa yang meminta –bahkan dia tidak meminta- seorang yeoja untuk jadi yeojachingunya di…swalayan?

"MWO?! A-a-apa mak-maksudmu Kai-ah?Ja-jangan bercanda," jawab Luhan cepat sambil kembali menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah jadi merah dan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus yang disajikan dengan penuh tomat itu.

"A-ah a-ani baby Lu eum-maksudku Luhan. A-aku hanya bertanya tadi, dan aku tidak bercanda. Arra akan kuulang pertanyaanku. Luhan, maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku? Kau tau, jantungku selalu berdegup lebih kencang saat aku bersamamu. Entahlah, tapi tadi aku merasa seperti sedang menahan seorang bidadari yang hampir jatuh. Dan ternyata, memang aku menahan jatuhnya bidadari yang dikirim Tuhan untukku dari surga," jelas Jongin dengan kata-kata agak puitis sambil berbalik menghadap Luhan, yeoja yang baru ia kenal –lebih tepatnya tau namanya- sekitar beberapa menit lalu yang saat ini sedang ia harapkan mau menjadi yeojachingunya itu.

**BLUSH!**

_Aigo, dia memanggilku baby Lu. Kai, kau sukses membuat jantungku hampir lepas saat ini. Ya Tuhan, aku harus jawab apa…._

"Eumm...n-ne, Kai."

"MWO?! KAU, KAU JAWAB APA LUHANNIE?" teriak Kai yang lalu sukses membuahkan jitakan kecil di dahinya dari Luhan. Yang dijitak pun hanya meringis sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Jangan berteriak, pabbo! Ini swalayan! Hhh, aku bilang aku mau jadi yeojachingumu, Kai. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kau menolongku, tapi aku tidak menyangka kita akan kembali bertemu. Dan lebih tidak menyangka kau…akan memintaku menjadi…" ucapan Luhan yang menggantung pun segera di lengkapi Jongin yang kini sukses menjatuhkan semua ramyeon yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"menjadi yeojachinguku? Ah, gomawo baby Lu! Aku menyayangimu!"

**GREP!**

Sebuah pelukan hangat sukses menyatukan dua manusia yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini. Kim Jongin menyayangi seorang yeoja yang baru ia tolong? _Well_, itu dikarenakan mata indah milik Luhan mengingatkannya pada seorang yeoja yang ia cintai sejak 3 tahun lalu. Dan sedikit-banyak ia berharap bahwa memang Luhan-lah yeoja itu. Dan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang waktu menatap mata kekasih barunya ini, Jongin pun berasumsi bahwa Luhan-lah yeoja itu.

"Hei hei hei, kau ini baru kutinggal sebentar ke toilet sudah asik bermesraan dengan… siapa itu Jongin-ah? Kau punya yeojachingu? Sejak kapan? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik, Jongin-ah!" Chanyeol pun menginterupsi kemesraan sahabatnya itu dengan celotehan yang tidak berhenti dan setengah berteriak. Jengah diinterupsi dan tidak mau jika sahabatnya salah paham, Jongin pun berbalik dan menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu, siapa yeoja yang tadi ia peluk itu.

"Ya! Yeollie! Kau ini sebenarnya manusia atau kereta? Bertanya tanpa jeda begitu. Begini, eum… Ini memang yeojachinguku, sejak…15 menit yang lalu. Dan… bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu jika kau saja baru muncul dari entah dari mana kau tadi, ha?! jawab Jongin setengah berteriak karena gemas juga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo? 15 menit yang lalu? Kau menembaknya 15 menit yang lalu disini? Di swalayan? Kau gila Jongin-ah, kau namja tidak punya rasa romantis, kau tau? Jika aku yang jadi yeojanya, aku tidak akan menerimamu sampai kau menembakku dengan suasana yang lebih pantas. Dasar namja pabbo kau, eh tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan yeojamu, dimana ya tapi?" Chanyeol pun lantas menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu berganti menengadahkan kepalanya berlagak seperti sedang berfikir padahal tidak.

"A-aku yeoja yang kau tolong di gang waktu itu, oppa. Mi-mianhae, a-anyyeong oppa Xi Lu Han imnida. ^^" yeoja yang sedang merasa bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengingat kapan ia bertemu dengannya –padahal Chanyeol tidak berfikir apapun- pun menjawab dengan cepat diakhiri dengan senyum manis andalannya yang bisa membuat jantung Jongin berdegup lebih cepat itu.

"Kau memanggilnya oppa, baby Lu? Oh ayolah, dia seumuran denganku chagiya. Kau saja tidak memanggilku oppa tadi. Kenapa sekarang kau memanggil tiang listrik ini dengan sebutan oppa? Dan kau juga memberinya senyum manismu itu? Sebenarnya yang jadi namjachingumu itu siapa, baby Luuuuu?" gerutu Jongin sedikit kesal karena yeojanya memanggil sahabatnya dengan panggilan oppa. _Kau milikku, Luhannie. Tolong jangan sekalipun biarkan namja lain jatuh padamu seperti yang aku lakukan hari ini, my baby Lu.._

**PLETAK!**

Luhan pun hanya terkekeh sekaligus blushing sejenak mendengar celotehan kekasih barunya itu dan melihat kelakuan dua sahabat yang sedang bertengkar kecil di depannya ini.

"Kau panggil aku apa, kkamjong? Dasar hitam! Lagipula apa salahnya jika dia memanggilku oppa? Nyatanya aku memang lebih tua darimu beberapa bulan. Kau cemburu? Kebiasaan _overprotektif_mu muncul lagi ternyata, ne? Dasar kkamjong, hhh sudahlah. Perutku ini sudah meronta minta diisi daritadi, walau tadi aku sempat beli cemilan tapi itu tidak cukup menambal laparku. Kajja kita pulang dan makan!"

"YA! Appo! Dasar tiang listrik. Hem, wajar kan? Dia kan yeojachinguku. Hhhh, arra arra. Chagiya, kau pulang denganku ne? Biar tiang listrik ini pulang dengan belanjaan ini, kan dia bawa mobil. Oh aku hampir lupa, Yeollie kau jemput si cadel, aku butuh otaknya untuk membantuku menyelesaikan sesuatu. Tadi aku sudah minta ijin pada Suho-ahjussi dan Yixing-ahjumma, lagipula besok kan hari sabtu. Si cadel cuma akan datang ke sekolah untuk ekstrakulikulernya, jadi dia tidak perlu banyak baca buku malam ini. Sudah ya, aku mau mengantar Luhan pulang dulu. Bye, Yeollie! Aku akan segera pulang setelah memastikan baby Lu sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat."

Jongin pun menutup perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol. Lambaian tangan ia berikan pada sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi dengan deathglarenya yang ternyata ia tujukan pada Kim Jongin, sahabatnya yang kini rasanya ingin dia tinju habis-habisan itu.

_"Kkamjong sialan, sudah tau-tau punya yeojachingu, sekarang aku ditinggal begitu saja dan dipasrahi untuk menjemput Sehun? Dengan perut kelaparan begini? Kau akan mati nanti kkamjong!"_

"Dasar kkamjong, hhh. Sudahlah sebaiknya aku menelfon Sehun dulu,"

**Tuuuuuuuut….. Tuuuuuuuut…..**

"Kemana anak ini?Kenapa tidak diangkat telfonku, ne? Hhhh, kau membuatku semakin kelaparan saja Sehun. Awas jika aku sampai sana ternyata kau sudah menduluiku pulang. Kucincang nanti kalian berdua, -Jongin+Sehun-"

_To: Sehun cadel_

_From: Yeol Hyung_

_Hei cadel, kau jangan pulang dulu. Jongin menyuruhku menjemputmu. Dia memintamu menginap malam ini di apartemen. Kuberitahu kau, aku sedang sangat kelaparan saat ini, dan jika saat aku sampai di sekolahmu kau sudah pulang, akan kucincang kalian berdua kujadikan makan malam. Mengerti?_

**SEND!**

"Kuharap kau benar-benar belum pulang, cadel." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan trolinya ke kasir dan lalu menuju mobilnya untuk segera menjemput saengnya itu.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

Holla readers! Maape baru sempet apdet yaaaa.. gomawo yang sudah revieeew ^^

dan maap juga kalo alurnya gakjeeelasss :((..

**HyunRa: **Zoe itu manusia super hahaha. mimpi Luhan nggak yaaaaaa~ *PLAK dilihat nanti di chap chap selanjutnya yaaaaa :3.

Jangan lupa review yaaa readeeeeers, no plagiat no bash!

gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja) | Xi Lu Han (yeoja)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

amaaan

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"Ini asramamu, baby Lu?"

"Ne, Kai. Kau tidak mau masuk dulu? Akan kubuatkan sedikit cemilan nanti untuk kau bawa pulang. Kau tahu kan tadi Chanyeol kelaparan, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" ujar Luhan sambil perlahan turun dari motor kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin yang mendapat tawaran masuk dari yeojanya pun tersenyum kecil emm lebih ke menyeringai sedikit sebenarnya. Luhan yang seperti mengerti arti seringai-an kekasihnya itu langsung menarik kembali ucapannya,

"A-ahh, a-ani. Sebaiknya kau cepat pasti sudah menunggumu di apartemen, Kai." sanggah Luhan cepat sambil mengembalikan helm milik Jongin.

"Hahaha, kau kenapa chagi? Jangan bilang kau mengira aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Haha, tenang saja baby Luuu. Aku hanya menggodamu tadi, ne aku akan cepat pulang. Besok pagi kau sekolah? Akan kujemput jika begitu, kau sudah menyimpan nomorku kan?"

"Aish, kau menyebalkan Kai. Eum? Apa aku kelihatan seperti yeoja yang masih sekolah ya?" tanya Luhan dengan muka polosnya –oh jangan lupakan matanya yang sedikit membulat dan bibirnya yang sudah dipoutkan itu-._Aish, kau manis sekali chagiii. Lakukan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menciummu tanpa babibu, baby Lu._

"Ne, wajahmu itu manis dan lucu chagi. Dan tempo hari pun aku menolongmu saat kau sedang berpakaian seragam sekolah, bagaimana aku tidak mengira kau adalah anak SMA?" jawab Jongin sambil mencubit pelan pipi yeojanya yang mulai menggembung itu.

**BLUSH!**

_Aigo, ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau membuatku blushing, Jonginnie?_

"Ish, aku ini sudah kuliah Kai. Aku kuliah di SM International College jurusan Seni. Kemarin aku pakai seragam itu karena aku baru saja pulang dari latihan drama yang mengharuskanku memakai seragam sekolah."

"Oh, SM… Mwo?! SM International College jurusan Seni? Ya chagiya! Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini? Aku juga mahasiswa disana, jurusan Kedokteran tapi sering berkeliaran di Fakultas Seni. Dan kau tahu, ada salah satu mahasiswi jurusan seni yang aku kenal. Dia itu wajahnya cantik, lucu, manis dan…"

"Aku baru saja pindah dari Beijing kemari beberapa bulan lalu. Dan baru selesai mengurus berkas kuliah seminggu yang lalu. Otomatis aku baru masuk kuliah, dua hari lalu. Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memacarinya, heum?" potong Luhan datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja tampan di depannya ini. _Well_, sebenarnya author sedikit rela nggak rela ya bilang si kkamjong ini ganteng, karena kan gantengnya dia 11-12 sama author jadi ya tetep nggak rela *PLAK *author pengganggu* ._.v

"Haha, arra arra. Jangan ngambek begitu, baby Lu. Dengarkan dulu, aku tadi belum selesai bicara, dan kau sudah memotongnya. Aku mau bilang, ada salah satu mahasiswi jurusan seni yang aku kenal. Dia itu wajahnya cantik, lucu, manis dan…dia itu yeojachinguku." jelas Jongin sambil membalikkan badan yeojanya perlahan ke arahnya.

**BLUSH! **

_Ah, wajahku merona lagi karenamu, Jonginnie… tolong jangan tatap aku, aku bisa pingsan lama-lama jika kau terus membuatku tak bisa menetralkan degup jantungku ini, chagi…_

"Aku menyayangimu, baby Lu. Buatku kau itu seperti malaikatku, tetaplah seperti ini selamanya dan kau akan berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut dan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu. Jangan berpikir sekalipun tentang perpisahan, ne? Aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Tinggalkanlah aku jika aku memang menyakitimu terlalu dalam, baby Lu." Tatapan tajam bersungguh-sungguh Jongin pada mata indah milik Luhan membuat yeoja itu pun akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah sukses dibuat sangat merona oleh kata-kata Jongin tadi.

"A-aku juga menyayangimu, Kai. Saranghae Kai" reflek Luhan memeluk namjanya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan oleh apapun, siapapun dan kapanpun.

"nado, baby Lu"

**CHU~**

Jongin pun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. Kecupan yang lambat laun menjadi ciuman dalam tanpa nafsu. Ya, hanya ada ketulusan kasih sayang antara dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini.

"Eennghh," desahan kecil dari bibir manis Luhan yang baru pertama kali Jongin cicipi itu membuat Jongin dengan enggan melepas ciumannya.

"Kau mengambil _first kiss_ku, kau tau?

"Benarkah? Hm..bibirmu manis, Lu. Aku rasa tidak salah jika aku mengambil _first kiss_mu dan memberimu _first kiss_ku, karena sepertinya aku akan ketagihan untuk mencicipinya setiap hari, bahkan setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu. Hmm, apa kau melarangku untuk itu, chagi?" tanya Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum smirknya.

"Ish, apa benar itu tadi _first kiss_mu, hm? Aigo, Kai. Pipiku bahkan sampai lelah untuk selalu blushing karena kata-katamu. Ne, aku melarangmu. Karena jika kau terus melakukannya, aku akan terus-terusan blushing. Dan itu bisa membuatku gagal tidur, Kai. Degup jantungku bisa terus menjadi kencang tanpa tau kapan jadi normal. Lalu apa kau mau tiap hari aku bangun dengan kantung mata tebal macam panda, hm?" jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu memukul pelan dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

"Haha, mianhae chagi. Arrasseo, aku hanya akan menciummu jika kau yang meminta dan kau mengizinkanku untuk menciummu. Nah, sudah malam chagi. Kau pergilah masuk ke kamarmu, nanti setelah aku sampai apartemen, aku akan memberitaumu supaya kau tidak khawatir. Arra? Jaljayo baby Lu, saranghae"

**CHU~**

Kali ini benar-benar hanya kecupan yang bertengger di bibir manis milik Luhan.

"Ne, jaljayo Kai. Nado saranghae,^^. Hati-hati," balas Luhan sambil terus berdiri di gerbang asramanya, menunggu punggung kekasihnya menghilang di balik gang.

_Apa kau memang benar namja yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku, Jonginnie? Semoga itu benar kau, ya Kim Jongin.._

_._

_._

_._

**SKIP TIME**

**Jongin pov**

Hari ini sehun kenaikan kelas ya? Haha, anak itu pasti masih ingat janjiku dan Yeollie. Dan bisa kutebak dia pasti meminta kami datang menemaninya di pengumuman penempatan siswa yang selalu dilakukan SM High School setiap ada siswa kelas 1 yang naik ke kelas 2. Ya, mereka ditempatkan sesuai minat dan tentu saja sesuai nilai mereka. Pilihannya? Bahasa, Sains, Smart, Musik. Tidak ada IPS, karena secara merata ilmu itu diajarkan di kelas 1. Tugas kelas 1 paling banyak adalah IPS, dan itu membuatku lelah jujur saja. Bahkan sangat lelah. Bayangkan saja jika setiap hari kau harus mengerjakan tugas menghitung laba rugi lalu mencari geografis kota ini lalu mencermati sejarah kehidupan manusia pada zaman purbakala. Aku ulangi, setiap hari. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah saja. Apalagi dengan guru macam Taeyeon songsaenim. Ya Tuhan, kau pasti akan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari SM High School saat itu juga ketimbang jadi muridnya. Dia itu wali kelas yang galak sekali, selalu memberi PR minimal5 halaman dan maksimal semau dia. Kau bertanya kenapa aku tak melakukannya? Oh ayolah, orangtuaku salah satu anggota pengurus _SM Foundation. _Apa kata orang jika aku keluar hanya karena tidak kuat punya wali kelas macam Taeyeon songsaenim? Aku bisa dijadikan kimbab oleh eomma dan appaku nanti.

"Ya kkamjong, kau datang ke sekolah Sehun?" tanya si tiang listrik sambil enak-enakan menyantap ramyeon. Tunggu, bukankah aku hanya masak satu ramyeon?

"YA YEOLLIE! KAU MEMAKAN RAMYEONKU?! KUBUNUH KAU YA YEOLLIE! KAU TIDAK TAU APA AKU INI KELAPARAN?" teriakanku sontak menggema saat aku melihat Chanyeol melahap ramyeon yang kubuat dan baru kutinggal untuk ganti baju sebentar, anak itu sudah mencuri ramyeonku. Dasar tiang listrik kurang ajar.

"YA! Tidak bisakah kau bersuara pelan saja, kkamjong? Ani, aku hanya mencicipi sedikit. Kau ini pelit sekali, kkamjong. Arra arra aku akan membuat ramyeonku sendiri. He, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau datang tidak?"

"Hhh, tentu saja datang. Tapi tidak lama, kau tau kan aku harus sudah ada di kampus 2 jam lagi. Turnamen yang sudah kupersiapkan jauh-jauh hari itu tidak bisa begitu saja aku tinggalkan, Yeollie. Dan kau, pacarmu dan Sehun juga pacarnya harus datang melihatku. Jika tidak, hau hihur hi hahan Heollie (kau tidur di jalan yeollie)!"

**Author pov**

"Menjijikkan! Kau ini calon dokter tapi makan saja sampai mulut penuh. Apa disana tidak ada mata pelajaran kesopanan eum?" ujar Chanyeol sembari melemparkan kain serbet pada Jongin. Lalu ia pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ramyeon buatannya yang sebentar lagi matang itu.

**GLEK!**

"Hehe, mian aku kelaparan sekali. Kau tau kan semalam aku langsung tidur tanpa makan dulu. Latihan semalam membuatku sangat lelah kau tau."

"Ne, aku tau. Yasudah, kajja makan. Sehun pasti sudah menunggu di aula. Kau tidak menjemput Luhanmu dulu kkamjong?"

"Henhu haha ahu menhemputnya. Hiha hihak, hia hiha hahah heollie" (tentu saja aku menjemputnya. Jika tidak, dia bisa marah Yeollie,)

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara saat makan, sepatuku akan sampai di mukamu kkamjong." tegas Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan sepatunya ke arah Jongin. Yang di ajak bicara pun hanya mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Setelahnya, tidak ada suara yang tercipta karena dua sahabat ini sibuk menikmati ramyeon masing-masing.

.

"Aku selesai! Mana susu coklatku, Yeollie?"

**GLEK!**

"Di kulkas pabbo, ah susu vanillaku sekalian kkamjong. Kajja, kita harus cepat, setengah jam lagi acaranya mulai."

Tanpa babibu lebih lama, keduanya langsung meminum susu kesukaan masing-masing dan tidak lupa membawa kado yang sudah mereka siapkan sebagai wujud janji mereka pada Sehun. Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat menjemput pacar masing-masing sebelum akhirnya mereka ke sekolah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Hyung mana sih? Katanya mau datang, kenapa sampai sekarang batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan?"

"Hunnieee, kau menunggu oppamu yaa? Sudahlah, mereka pasti datang chagiyaaa. Kajja ke dalam, songsaenim sudah memanggil kita." ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan namjachingunya lembut.

"Hmm, arrasseo. Kajja."

"Eum… kau tahu Baekki? Aku sangat beruntung memiliki yeoja manis sepertimu," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan smiley-eyesnya yang lalu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat itu.

"Hihi, aku lebih beruntung memiliki namja cerdas dan tampan sepertimu hunniee. Eum... tapi aku takut…" balas Baekhyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya merapat ke bahu Sehun.

"Ya! Kalian berdua cepat duduk, jangan hanya berdiri dan bermesraan begitu!" perintah Krystal songsaenim pun akhirnya membuat dua sejoli ini kembali ke dunia nyata setelah tadi sebentar berada di dunia mereka berdua.

Setelah duduk di tempat yang diperintahkan Krystal songsaenim, Sehun pun menggenggam kekasihnya lembut dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau takutkan, chagi? Sini letakkan kepalamu di bahuku, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau takutkan,"

**CHU~**

"Itu agar kau lebih tenang saat bercerita padaku, chagi. Kajja cerita," ujar Sehun sambil mengecup kepala yeojanya dan mengelusnya surai coklat milik yeojanya itu.

"Eum… aku takut kau akan melupakanku dan menjauh dariku saat kita berpisah nanti di kelas 2 hunniee. Kau tau pasti bahwa kita tidak akan satu kelas lagi kan, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Oh Sehun." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Sehun tau yeojanya sedang menahan tangis, tapi dia tidak ingin menginterupsi cerita dari yeoja yang paling dia sayangi ini. Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa kembali mengecup pelan surai coklat Baekhyun, seolah dia berkata "_Uljjima Baekki, uljjima"_.

"Kau…tidak boleh melupakanku ne, Oh Sehun? Yakso?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan dua bulir air mata yang sempat menetes di pipinya.

"Yakso Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, jika aku melupakanmu kau boleh memarahiku dan meninggalkanku, Baekki. Itu janjiku padamu." jawab Sehun sambil kembali mengecup pelan surai Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat seolah berkata "_Aku akan berusaha selalu membuatmu tersenyum, chagi. Jika aku membuatmu menangis lagi, kau boleh meninggalkanku,"_

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini, Krystal songsaenim akan mengumumkan siapa saja murid yang masuk ke peringkat 5 besar di SM High School ini. Dan setelahnya, kalian bisa melihat siapa saja yang masuk ke kelas Bahasa, Musik, Sains dan Smart di layar ini. Silahkan, Krystal songsaenim," ujar Yongguk songsaenim selaku kepala sekolah sekaligus guru olahraga ini.

"Gamsahamnida, Yongguk songsaenim. Nah anak-anak, berikut adalah nama-nama murid yang masuk peringkat 5 besar di SM High School. Dan seperti biasa, yang disebut namanya harap naik ke atas panggung... Dari peringkat ke-5, ada Choi Jin-ri yang masuk ke kelas Bahasa. Lalu di peringkat ke-4 ada Hwang Mi Young yang masuk ke kelas Sains. Di peringkat ke-3 ada Lee Jinki yang masuk ke kelas Bahasa juga. Disusul oleh Byun Baekhyun yang berada di peringkat kedua dan masuk ke kelas Musik lalu di peringkat pertama ada Oh Sehun yang berhasil masuk ke kelas Smart! Selamat kepada kalian semua, terutama yang masuk ke peringkat 5 besar, terus tingkatkan belajar kalian ya anak-anak!"

**WAAAAAAAA!**

**PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!** (*bang somay satu! *eh salah fokus *PLAK)

Riuh ramai suara tepukan murid-murid kelas 1 SM High School mengiringi langkah kelima anak yang berhasil masuk ke peringkat 5 besar di SM High School itu. Senyuman lebar terukir jelas di wajah mereka, tak terkecuali pasangan paling mesra seantero kelas 1 SM High School, Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun.

"Wah dia benar-benar jadi nomer satu ya, kkamjong? Anak itu benar-benar mewarisimu, kkamjong. Aku tidak tau apakah dia bisa berdiri disana sekarang jika dulu kau tak menyelamatkannya, kau berjasa baginya kkamjong. Haha, kau hebat!" ujar Chanyeol sambil sedikit berteriak dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Dia bangga pada kkamjong, ya dia sangat bangga memiliki sahabat sebaik, secerdas, dan errr setampan Kim Jongin.

Senyum lebar juga terlukis di wajah dua sahabat ini, mereka tak menyangka bahwa anak kecil yang hampir tinggal nama jika tak diselamatkan oleh Kim Jongin tiga tahun lalu ini akan benar-benar menepati setidaknya setengah dari janjinya sendiri tiga tahun lalu untuk bisa masuk SM High School dan untuk terus berada di peringkat teratas sampai lulus.

"Bukan aku yang hebat, Yeollie. Tapi Sehun, tekadnya dan usahanya lah yang membuatnya berhasil begini. Aku hanya membantunya untuk tetap melanjutkan cita-citanya ya walau resikonya kepalaku harus dapat stampel jahitan begini. Hahaha,"

.

.

.

"Kau hebat, Sehunnie! Hyung bangga padamu,"

"Ne, kau menepati setengah janjimu tiga tahun lalu. Teruskan begini dan kau akan menepati seluruh janjimu padaku." seru Jongin sambil memeluk dan mengacak-acak rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, hehe. Gomawo hyung, kalian lah yang membantuku tetap bisa menepati janjiku. Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku waktu itu Kai-hyung. Kau memang malaikat penolongku!" balas Sehun sambil kembali memeluk erat namja yang pernah bertarung dengan maut karena menyelamatkannya tiga tahun lalu.

"Ya Baekki, selamat ya? Tidak kusangka kau bisa mendapat peringkat 2. Wajahmu tidak menampakkan jika kau ini cerdas, Baekki."

"Ya! Oppa! Kenapa kau mengejekku begitu? Aku tau aku ini sebenarnya tidak cerdas, berkat Sehunnie lah aku bisa bertengger di peringkat 2. Huh, dasar oppa jahat seenaknya saja mengejekku!" jawab Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Haha, ani. Aku hanya bercanda Baekki-ah. Aku tau kau ini cerdas, buktinya kau bisa membuat Sehun _–dan aku-_ jatuh hati padamu. Seorang namja dingin, cadel, sedikit pintar olahraga tapi tidak di basket, dan cerdas di akademis macam Oh Sehun ini kan pasti susah sekali dibuat suka pada yeoja jika yeoja itu tidak punya sisi special yang bisa membuat namja macam Sehun _–dan aku- _jatuh hati padamu. Bukan begitu, cadel?"

"YA! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU CADEL, CHANYEOL HYUNG! THIAPA YANG KAU THEBUT CADEL? Ehem, tapi yang hyung katakan tentangmu itu benar, baby hyuuun" Sehun pun langsung merubah raut mukanya dari marah menjadi muka smiley-eyes menggemaskan saat berbicara pada baby hyunnya itu.

Yang disanjung pun _-Byun Baekhyun- _hanya bisa berblushing ria sambil terkekeh pelan melihat perubahan raut wajah milik namja disampingnya ini.

Dan Luhan yang daritadi hanya diam di samping kekasihnya, -Jongin- itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Hei, kau bertanya siapa yang Chanyeol sebut cadel dengan suara cadelmu itu, Sehun? Kau sangat lucu Sehun, hahaha" gelak tawa tak bisa dihentikan dari mereka ber-4 -kecuali Sehun- yang ada di taman tak jauh dari SM High School ini. Mereka semua berpasangan, kecuali Park Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi di bully oleh ketiga orang seniornya ini pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya sambil mendesah pelan. _Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan membullyku, noona? Hhhh,_

"Sudahlah, hunniee. Jangan ngambek begitu, kau tau kan mereka hanya bercanda. Hihihi,"

"Huh, bahkan kau juga ikut tertawa, chagiya? Bagus sekali hari ini,"

**CHU~**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

"Itu supaya hunnieeku nggak ngambek lagi. Hihi, tampanmu berkurang jika kau ngambek Sehunniee"

_Kenapa kau harus menciumnya di depanku, Baekki?_

_Ke-kenapa dadaku terasa sakit ketika melihat Baekhyun mencium Sehun? Astaga, ini ada yang tidak beres…_

"Ch-chagiya… Kau membuat jantungku kejang sesaat tau? Hehe, tapi gomawo baby hyun. Kau membuat moodku kembali bagus, bahkan sangat bagus ^^" seru Sehun dengan menampilkan smiley-eyesnya yang sangat manis tentu saja menurut Baekhyun dan...Luhan.

"Hhh, kalian berdua ini membuatku iri saja. Sudahlah jangan bermesraan terus begitu. Ya, Oh Sehun! Ini hadiah dari kami berdua, kau masih ingat janji kami kan?" potong Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sanggup melihat dua dongsaengnya yang sedang bermesraan ini.

"Ne, aku masih ingat pasti. Apa ini hyung? WA! KALIAN MEMBELIKANKU P-ETH-P(PSP) TERBARU? YA TUHAN HYUNG! UANGKU THAJA MATHIH BELUM CUKUP-CUKUP KU TABUNG UNTUK MEMBELINYA, DAN KALIAN MEMBELIKANKU P-ETH-P IMPIANKU INI? KALIAN MEMANG MALAIKATKU HYUNG!" teriak Sehun histeris saat ia membuka kadonya dan menemukan PSP terbaru impiannya disana. Setelah puas berteriak, lalu Sehun pun menoleh pada dua hyungnya dan memberi mereka wajah tampan Sehun dengan smiley-eyesnya.

"Haha, jangan berteriak begitu membuatku ingin tertawa lepas kau tau? Ne, dan ada satu hadiah lagi sebenarnya. _Right_, Yeollie?"

"Ne, dan kau tau apa hadiahnya, cadel?"

Yang ditanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap bersmiley-eyes walau sebenarnya ia kesal karena dipanggil cadel lagi oleh hyungnya itu.

"1 bulan penuh Bubble Tea gratis untukmu dari kami," jawab Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"MWO?!SATU BULAN PENUH BUBBLE TEA GRATIS?!" sekarang gantian Sehun dan Luhan yang berteriak bersamaan. Ne, kalian tau kan dua makhluk lucu dan manis ini sangat menyukai bubble tea?

"Jonginnieee… Kau hanya memberikan bubble tea gratis untuk Sehun? Lalu tidak untukku?Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

_Aigo kau manis sekali, noona…_

"Eh? Kau mau juga, baby Lu?Baiklah, khusus untukmu gratis selamanya. Kan kau yeojachinguku, arra?^^" balas Jongin sambil berusaha membalikkan badan kekasihnya yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya+merona pipinya itu untuk kembali menghadapnya. "Aigo chagiya, kenapa mukamu bertambah lucu dan manis sekali eum?"

**CHU~**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

"Itu agar kau tidak lagi ngambek padaku, ne?"

"Kaaaai," seru Luhan yang sudah tidak bisa banyak berkata karena Jongin selalu sukses membuatnya ber-blushing ria itu sambil menepuk lengan namjanya pelan lalu menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah lebih merah dari berpuluh-puluh tomat yang dijadikan saos di dada Jongin. *PLAK* *author lebay* *bukan saosnya yang ditaruh di dada Jongin lho ya, tapi wajahnya Luhan*

_Hhh, sabar sabar. Kau harusnya tidak perlu merasa sakit begini, jantung pabbo. Luhan noona itu milik, Kai-hyung. Kau berniat merebutnya, begitu? Pabbo, Baekki mau dikemanakan?_

"Hhh, kalian ini tidak berperi-kesendirian ya? Tidak lihat aku disini hanya bisa melongo melihat kalian? Jika yeojaku tidak sakit, pasti sudah kupamerkan kemesraan kami pada kalian, hhh. Ya! kkamjong! Kau bukannya harus kembali ke kampus sekitar errr...10 menit lagi?" seru Chanyeol menyela kemesraan dua pasang manusia yang sedang berlovey dovey ria itu. Maklum saja, kekasihnya urung dia bawa karena sedang sakit. Tidak mungkin kan memaksa orang yg kau sayangi untuk datang ke acara yg mungkin tidak terlalu penting bagi kekasihmu sedangkan kekasihmu sedang sakit?

"AIGO! Aku hampir saja lupa! Gomawo Yeollie-ah! Kajja baby Lu, aku harus segera ke kampus sekarang juga. Dan kalian bertiga, cepat susul aku kesana ne? Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Bye!" ujar Jongin sembari menepuk dahinya lalu menarik tangan yeojanya untuk pergi dari taman menuju motornya untuk segera ke kampus mereka, SM International College.

Jika kau bertanya ada apa, baiklah ku jelaskan. Jongin beserta teman satu timnya yang berjumlah delapan orang plus songsaenimnya, Yunho songsaenim, mengikuti turnamen tahunan yang diadakan oleh SM International College. Turnamen apa? Turnamen basket, dan SM International College selalu menjadi juara sejak pertama kali turnamen ini dihelat sekitar 15 tahun lalu. Memang, pemain basket kebanggaan Seoul kebanyakan adalah lulusan ekstrakulikuler basket di SM International College. Dan jika kau bertanya namja berkulit tan, berbadan kurus agak tinggi dan berwajah lumayan tampan dengan senyum manis andalannya yang 11-12 sama author *abaikan* itu jadi apa, dia jadi kaptennya. Yap, Kim Jong In adalah kapten utama tim basket SM International College.

Seberapa tenar dia, tanyamu? Errr, begini bayangkan saja ada satu namja tinggi berkulit tan, boleh dibilang lumayan tampan, sifatnya kadang dingin tapi baik, cerdas akademis kuliah di Universitas paling terkenal dan terbaik seantero Seoul jurusan Kedokteran, cerdas non akademis karena jadi kapten tim Basket SM International College dan jadi presiden mahasiswa SM International College *emang ada thor? | ya ada ada-in aja udah sih! -_-*. Jadi bisa bayangin setenar apa dan segimananya yeoja-yeoja di kampusnya itu sama seorang Kim Jong In?

Udah, daripada mbayangin Kim Jong In setenar apa, kita balik lagi aja ke turnamennya ya. Kasian, Jongin dicuekin.

.

.

.

"Key! Pass!"

"Ne!"

**HUP**

**CTASH!**

**PRIITTT! PRIITTTT! PRIITTT!**

"KAPTEN TIM BASKET SM INTERNATIONAL COLLEGE, KIM JONG IN BERHASIL MEMASTIKAN KEMENANGAN BAGI TIMNYA DENGAN TEMBAKAN_ 3 POINTS _DARINYA DAN MENUTUP KUARTER TERAKHIR DENGAN KEMENANGAN SANGAT TIPIS, YAKNI 94 MELAWAN 93 ATAS TIM DARI UNIVERSITY OF SEOUL! SM INTERNATIONAL COLLEGE BERHASIL MEMPERTAHANKAN GELAR JUARA DI TURNAMEN TAHUNAN _'SM BASKETBALL TURNAMENT 2013'_! SELAMAT!"

Teriakan dari MC pertandingan final ini pun menggema sampai ke gerbang depan SM-IC. Bahkan para komentator pertandingan pun hanya bisa bertepuk tangan sambil tak hentinya berkomentar, "Mereka adalah tim yang sangat kompak. Kerja sama antar individunya sangat baik, dan yang jelas tekad kuat mereka untuk kembali juara di tahun ini membantu mereka untuk benar-benar juara lagi. Benar-benar tim yang luar biasa."

**AAAAAA KIM JONG IIIIIIIN!**

**AAAAAA ONEEEEEWWW!**

**KEEEEEEYYYY!**

**SIWOOOOOON!**

**LEETEUUUUUK!**

Dan ya begitulah teriakan suporter SM-IC, memanggil idola mereka yang baru saja sukses mempertahankan juara. Dan jelas dong siapa yang paling di-elukan? Yap, Kim Jong In.

"Kau hebat kapten! Padahal tadi hanya tersisa beberapa detik sebelum wasit benar-benar meniup peluitnya. Kau tau? Aku sempat pesimis kita akan menang. Kau benar-benar malaikat di tim ini, Jongin-ah!" seru Choi Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya itu. Ya, walaupun dia lebih tua tapi kemampuan Siwon dalam basket tak sebaik dongsaengnya itu, Kim Jong In.

"Haha, andwae hyung. Kalian yang hebat, aku hanya berperan membantu tim untuk benar-benar bisa menuntaskan game. Jika tadi kita bermain kacau seperti kuarter sebelumnya, maka tidak akan ada piala ini untuk kita, bukan?" jawab Kim Jongin merendah. _Well, kau tau cara merebut simpati orang, Jongin. Jagoan!_ *author berisik!*

**YEEEEAAAAYYY!**

Teriakan suporter kembali menggema setelah sang kapten tim mengangkat piala juara dari turnamen basket tahunan di atas panggung.

"Terimakasih kepada Yunho Songsaenim telah bekerja sangat keras melatih kami agar bisa mempertahankan gelar juara di turnamen basket tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh kampus kita, SM-IC. Terimakasih kepada seluruh pendukung tim basket SM-IC. Terimakasih juga kepada seluruh anggota tim yang telah sangat konsisten untuk bermain kompak dan tetap tenang walau tadi agak sedikit menurun, tapi tidak masalah. Yang penting kita berhasil mempertahankan piala ini! Oh ya, tidak lupa terimakasih pribadiku aku tujukan untuk orang-orang yang sangat mendukungku untuk bisa sukses menjadi kapten tim, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun dan baby Lu. Saranghae dan gomawo semuanya!" pidato singkat Kim Jong In selaku kapten tim basket SM-IC pun diakhiri dengan acungan jempol para songsaenim dan tepukan riuh dari hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang menonton pertandingan final ini.

Setelah menerima beberapa pelukan bangga dan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman dan juga songsaenimnya, akhirnya Kim Jong In bisa kembali bercengkrama dengan kekasih tercintanya yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"baby Lu!"

**GREP!**

"Aaahhh akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Aku merindukanmu kau tau? Hemmm" ujar Jongin sambil memeluk yeojanya itu dengan berputar-putar sebentar. Kalo bingung, inget aja pelukan ala hollywood *PLAK

"Ya! Kai! Turunkan akuuuuu. Aku maluuuu!"

"Haha, mian chagiya. Aku terlalu merindukanmu. Bagaimana tadi? Kau menontonku penuh kan? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Atau apa? Hem?"

"Ani, aku tidak menontonmu penuh. Tadi aku sempat keluar membeli minum, Kai. Eummm ne kau melakukan kesalahan. Kau tidak konsen sehingga tadi kau sempat tertinggal 8 angka di kuarter terakhir. Itu menegangkan Kai! Aku dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak saja, kau tau?"

"Ne, dan teriakannya itu membuat telingaku hampir pecah hyung. Kau bayangkan saja bagaimana jika teriakan dua yeoja bersuara tinggi macam mereka ini pecah? Gendang telingaku dan Chanyeol hyung jadi korban," sela Sehun sambil memegang telinganya yang masih berdengung akibat teriakan dua yeoja manis di depannya ini. Yang satu pacarnya dan yang satu...pacar hyungnya.

"Setuju, gila mereka. Bahkan aku dan Sehun yang sudah menjauh beberapa meter dari mereka pun masih bisa mendengar teriakan keras mereka. Astaga telingaku," tambah Chanyeol yang juga masih memegangi kedua telinganya yang kadang masih berdengung ngung ngung ngung itu.

"Hahaha, ne ne. Aku tau, mian ne? Membuat telinga kalian sakit karena teriakan mereka berdua? Sudah, kajja kita pulang. Kita rayakan hari ini, kemanapun dan mau ngapain terserah, yang penting hari ini kita puaskan tawa kita bersama-sama! Arra?"

"ARRASSEO!" jawab semuanya kompak.

Dan ya, malam itu terlalui dengan sejuta tawa yang mereka hasilkan. Walau ada yang kurang karena tidak ada yeojanya, Chanyeol tetap merasa bahagia hari itu. Sesekali ia sempatkan untuk bertanya kabar yeojanya yang perlahan mulai baikan itu. Kemana saja mereka? Hem, biar mereka sendiri lah yang menentukan mau main kemana. Author capek... *digebuk readers*

.

.

.

.

.

**ArraHyeri:** kyungsoo next chap yaaa hehe. insyaAllah bagus, nyehehe ._.v

yak gomawo!

author sengaja bikin baaanyak words di chap ini hehehe soalnya menggalnya nggak enakk ._.v

ditunggu reviewnya yaaa readeers {} :)), gomawo ne?


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Byun Baekhyun | Do Kyungsoo (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

amaaan

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

_"Ini sudah dua minggu aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu secara intens, Sehunnie. Kau tidak menepati janjimu, hiks. Tidak taukah kau, aku merindukanmu?"_ batin Baekhyun sambil sesekali sesenggukan menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

_Uljjima Baekki-ah, jangan lagi tangisi Sehun kumohon. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis begini, Baekki. Hatiku ikut sakit, kau tau? Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa masih bisa memperhatikanmu padahal aku sendiri sudah punya yeojachingu. Aish, kau memang sulit dilupakan, Baekki-ah!_

"Ya, Baekki-ah! Kau sedang apa disini? Hwe? kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba -_sebenarnya sudah daritadi di taman memperhatikan Baekhyun-_ nongol di depan Baekhyun ini.

"A-ani, oppa. Gwaenchana, o-oppa sedang apa disini? Menunggu yeojamu, ne?" yeoja yang baru saja berbohong pada Chanyeol itu pun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aniyo, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja dan aku menemukanmu disini. Sendiri. Yeojaku sudah ku antar pulang daritadi. Dia kan perawat, jadi masih harus bertugas di rumah sakit kadang kala, kau tau kan. Seperti kkamjong, dia juga kadang bertugas di rumah sakit. Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Jika kau butuh teman, aku pasti bersedia menemanimu, kapanpun itu." _Izinkan aku untuk mengurangi sedihmu karena si cadel kecil yang tidak tau diuntung itu, Baekki._

"Ohh begitu, ne oppa. Emm..boleh, aku sebenarnya memang sedang butuh teman oppa. Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika aku memintamu untuk menemaniku ketika aku butuh teman ngobrol, oppa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sembari memasang muka polos yang...aduh jangan ditanya lagi deh gimana jantungnya Chanyeol waktu liat raut muka Baekhyun.

_Aigo Baekki, tolong jangan pasang muka polosmu itu, jika kau terus begitu aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu._

"Tentu saja boleh, kau kan dongsaengku. Jadi kenapa aku harus menolak permintaanmu? Hehe, kajja ku ajak kau ke tempat yang mungkin bisa membantumu kembali tertawa,"

"Hihi, gomawo oppa!"

**GREP!**

Reflek, Baekhyun pun memeluk namja bertubuh tinggi di depannya itu. Dan tanpa babibu walau agak kaget, Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan dari Baekhyun, yeoja yang mencuri separo hatinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

**Baekhyun pov**

Biarkan seperti ini dulu oppa. Kumohon jangan marah karena aku memelukmu. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman bila ada di dekatmu. Walau aku juga merasa nyaman bila ada Sehunnie, tapi... saat denganmu rasanya berbeda, oppa. Jauh lebih nyaman dan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku, mungkin aku mulai mencintaimu, Chanyeol oppa. Maafkan aku, Sehunnie...

**Chanyeol pov**

Baekki... tolong jangan lagi menangis ya? Air matamu itu hanya akan merusak tata matamu yang indah dan senyum manismu itu. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disisimu saat kau membutuhkanku, aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan statusku saat ini. Yang aku tahu, kau membuatku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang Byun Baekhyun. Dan kurasa aku memang sudah benar-benar mencintaimu...

.

.

.

"Anyyeong, chagiya. Kau menjemputku lagi? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Ani, Kyungiee. Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa direpotkan jika yang aku jemput adalah yeojachinguku yang manis ini, hem? Apa kerjamu disini sudah selesai? Kau pulang ke asrama atau ke kampus lagi, Kyungie?

**BLUSH!**

"N-ne, s-sudah selesai. Shiftku dua hari lagi dari pagi hingga malam, channieee. Huh, pasti melelahkan sekali. Kau mau menemaniku lusa saat jam istirahatku, channiee? Aku pasti bosan sekali jika harus berkutat dengan rumah sakit terus. Walau aku mencintai tempat ini, tapi tetap saja kadang terasa bosan. Eum, aku pulang ke asrama channiee. Urusan di kampus bisa ku urus besok pagi, kajja channie kita pulang,"

"Haha, kau semakin manis saja jika malu-malu begitu. Ne, tentu saja aku mau. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak permintaan yeoja manis pemilik hatiku ini? Hehe, arra chagiya, kajja"

_Channie? Chanyeol? Ja-jadi...yeojachingumu itu Do Kyungsoo, Yeollie?_

.

.

.

**Sehun pov**

Ini sudah sebulan lebih sejak pertama kali aku masuk di kelas 2. Dan hanya 2 kali aku bertemu baby hyun, itu pun secara tidak sengaja di kantin. Aigo, aku bisa gila lama-lama jika terus-terusan begini. Tugas yang seperti tidak ada remnya, baby hyun mulai cuek, eomma dan appa juga membatasi kontakku dengan gadget. Ommo! Aku butuh hiburaaaan, hhh tapi tidak mungkin aku pergi bermain sendirian. Ah, _weekend _ini aku ajak baby hyun saja deh ke taman bermain. Sekalian melepas rindu, dan refreshing.

Eh? Apa ini?

_Dibuka pendaftaran anggota SM-IC Dancer untuk SM-IC Dance Competition 2013 6 bulan lagi! Berminat? Hubungi Xi Lu Han – mahasiswi SM-IC Fakultas Seni_

Mahasiswi SM-IC fakultas seni? Luhan noona? Wah! Ini bisa jadi hiburanku, setidaknya aku tidak harus selalu berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu. Lagipula, appa dan eomma pasti tidak akan bermasalah jika aku mendaftar untuk tujuan kompetisi. Baiklah! Aku harus bertanya pada Kai hyung nomor pacarnya itu.

_To: Kai hyung_

_From: Oh Sehun_

_Hyung, kau punya nomor Luhan noona kan? Aku minta ya, aku mau mendaftar kompetisi dance SM-IC. Gomawo hyung,_

**SEND!**

Aigo, hampir lupa! Aku harus mengabari baby hyun juga.

_"Yeoboseyo"_

_"Yeoboseyo my baby hyun. Chagii, weekend ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kita sudah sangat kekurangan waktu bertemu karena kesibukanku. Mian ne? aku sangat merindukanmu baby hyun,"_

_"SEHUNNIEEE! Ommo! Jinjja?! Aku sangat merindukan suaramu kau tau, arrasseo! Kau menjemputku?"_

_"Ne! Baiklah, ku jemput jam 5 ya? Sampai ketemu sabtu nanti, baby hyun. Saranghae!"_

_"Ne, hunnieee. Nado saranghae"_

**PIIPP**

**Author pov**

"Jadi?"

"Eum… mian oppa, Sehunniee mengajakku pergi sabtu nanti. Aku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu mencari kado untuk Soo-eonnie. Mian ne?" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menunduk sedih karena merasa sudah mengecewakan oppanya ini.

"Hhhh, yasudah. Gwaenchanayo Baekki-ah. Lagipula, bagus kan jika Sehun mengajakmu pergi? Kalian kan sudah hampir 1 bulan tidak punya waktu berdua saja, jadi biar nanti aku cari sendiri kadonya. Atau mungkin aku ajak kkamjong saja," balas Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai coklat milik yeoja bertubuh mungil disampingnya ini dengan sayang. Jika orang melihat mereka, maka dua manusia ini akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi.

"Hihi, gomawo oppa! Kajja kita pulang, dan bukankah habis ini kau harus menjemput Soo-eonnie di kampus eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka polosnya sambil menarik lembut lengan namja bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya itu.

"Ne, tapi dia ada kerja di…OMMO! AKU LUPA!" teriak Chanyeol sembari menepuk dahinya saat pikirannya baru berhasil mengingat janji yang ia lupakan.

"Ya oppa! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Kau membuatku takut, kau tau?"

"Aku melupakan janjiku, Baekki-ah. Harusnya dari satu jam lalu aku menemani Kyungie istirahat di rumah sakit, dia sudah memintaku untuk menemaninya sejak dua hari lalu." _Pabbo, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan janji dengan yeojachinguku sendiri ne? Ah, Baekki kau benar-benar bisa membuatku melupakan segalanya. Bahkan janji dengan pacarku sendiri. Ommo... sebenarnya ada apa dengan otak jeniusmu Park Chanyeol? _

"Aigo, mianhae oppa. Hiks, aku tidak tau kau punya janji dengan Soo-eonnie. Harusnya tadi aku pulang sendiri saja, mian oppa, hiks" Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah pun menundukkan kepalanya. _Pabbo Baekki! Lihat apa hasil perbuatanmu, oppamu melupakan janji pentingnya dengan pacarnya karena menemanimu. Baekki pabbo!_

"Ssshh uljjima ne? Andwae, aku yang salah Baekki-ah. Sudah, sekarang aku antar kau pulang dan setelahnya aku akan ke rumah sakit mencari Kyungie. Ne? Uljjima, Baekki-ah," Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat yeojachingu dari dongsaengnya ini menangis, segera memeluk dan mengecup kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ya, nyatanya dia memang benar-benar sudah menyayangi yeoja ini hampir melebihi sayangnya pada kekasihnya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

**HyunRa: **enggak doong. nggak ada yg forever alone ^^. spesial buat kamu, langsung author apdet! :))

readers lainnya, mohon reviewnya ne? gomawo sangat! *bow*

maaf kalo ceritanya mbelibet dll :""


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Do Kyungsoo | Xi Lu Han (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

agak tidak aman

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"Channieee, kau kemana sih? Kau tidak menepati janjimu lagi, huh. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu sampai kau tidak bisa ku hubungi, chaniiee?" gumam yeoja bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis ini.

"Kyu? Kau menunggu seseorang?" _tentu saja dia menunggu Chanyeol sahabatmu, pabbo!_

"Ah, Jongin-ssi. A-ani, ah ne aku menunggu seseorang tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang. Hiks,"

_Chanyeol? Mengingkari janjinya? Aneh, tidak biasanya dia mengingkari janji kecuali ada yang lebih penting dari janjinya. Tapi apa yang lebih penting dari seorang Do Kyungsoo bagimu, Yeollie?_

"Mwo? Ya, uljjima Kyu. Sudah jangan sedih begitu, jika kau memang yakin dia tidak akan datang, bagaimana jika kau menemaniku? Menghabiskan waktu istirahat kita, kan masih ada satu setengah jam lagi. Kau mau? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan –ssi, panggil saja aku Kai. Arra?" _Tolong izinkan aku membantumu tersenyum lagi hari ini, Kyu. Wajah manismu terlalu sayang jika hanya dihiasi dengan air mata begitu._

"Eum… Arra, Kai-ah. Kajja kita ke kantin, ^^"

**DEG!**

_Kyu, berhenti memberiku senyum manis dan mata bulatmu itu. Atau pertahananku akan benar-benar runtuh atasmu,_

"Haha, kau tau? Mata bulatmu itu membuat mukamu semakin terlihat manis, Kyu. Dan aku rasa kita tidak akan ke kantin, aku punya tempat lain yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan. Kajja!"Jongin pun segera menarik lembut tangan yeoja bermata bulat ini. Ya, tangan mereka sekarang saling menggenggam, tanpa ada seorang pun diantara mereka berdua yang tau bahwa sebenarnya hati mereka sudah saling bertautan.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai Kyu, ini café tempatku bekerja dulu. Sekarang karena kita sudah mulai banyak kerja di rumah sakit, aku berhenti bekerja disini. Pizza dan latte disini sangat sangat lezat, Kyu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, kajja masuk!" jelas Jongin sambil kembali menautkan jari jemari kirinya dengan jari jemari kanan milik Kyungsoo. Ajakan Jongin pun hanya dibalas senyum lebar yang manis ala Do Kyungsoo. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan jantung Kim Jongin saat ini ne? Biarkan dia menikmati getaran hebat itu dulu sejenak.

"Ya! Siwon! Lihat siapa yang datang, kapten kita! Bienvenido, capita! Ya! Donghae! Cepat kau layani tamu special kita dan temannya itu ne?" perintah Leeteuk pada juniornya itu.

"Ya hyung, kau tidak perlu begitu. Aku kan juga tamu biasa, haha. Ini Do Kyungsoo, dia perawat di rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja. Dia satu fakultas denganku,"

"Arra arra, annyeong Kyungsoo-ah! Jadi, dia yeoja barumu? Lalu kau kemanakan baby Luhanmu itu, Jongin-ah? Dasar calon dokter playboy kau! Hahaha," goda Siwon sambil memberikan menu café itu pada dua tamu specialnya ini.

**BLUSH!**

_"Luhan? Xi Lu Han? Yeojachingu, Jongin-ssi? Ommo, Kyungsoo pabbo! Harusnya kau tau kalau namja yang akan rekan kerjamu ini sudah punya pacar dan itu…sahabatmu sendiri!"_

"Yaa hyung! Jangan sembarangan kau! Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya teman, dan hubunganku dengan baby Lu masih baik-baik saja. Jangan mendoakanku yang aneh-aneh lah hyung, huh" gerutu Jongin sambil menyibakkan jas dokternya.

"Arra arra haha, mianhae Jongin-ah. Aku hanya bercanda, baiklah sebagai bentuk maafku dan Siwon, pesananmu hari ini gratis!"

"Mwo? Gratis hyung?Jinjja? Ah, kau memang baik hyung! Hahaha, gomawo hyung!"

"Aku cappuccino latte dan segelas air putih, Donghae. Emm..kau pesan apa Kyu?"

"_Make it two, _ne?" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dan jawaban singkat itu pun mengundang pertanyaan dari Jongin, "Wae Kyu? Kau tidak senang ada disini bersamaku? Arra, kita bisa pulang jika begitu, Kyu. Mian tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi seperti biasa,"

"A-ah, ani Kai. Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku senang berada disini. Suasananya menyenangkan, tenang dan nyaman. Terasa seperti sedang di surga saja, hihi," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong sambil berusaha menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

"Haha, ne. Ya seperti nama café ini, _Paradís del Cafè. _Café Surga, haha. Pemiliknya berharap café ini bisa membuat semua orang di dalamnya merasa nyaman dan selalu tersenyum seakan mereka sedang berada di surga yang tenang dan penuh bahagia." jelas Jongin sambil melepas rindu matanya pada mantan tempat kerjanya dulu ini.

"Ah Jinjja? Keren sekali, tapi memang benar sih moodku kembali jadi bagus setelah duduk disini Kai-ah! Aku senang disini, hihi." jawab Kyungsoo jujur sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri tiap lekuk dari 'Café Surga'ini. Dan lalu tiba-tiba keputer satu lagu yang mengiringi istirahat dua insan ini. Jangan tanya author siapa yang milih lagunya ya….. *digebuk twibi twiboy*

_Tuhan tolong aku  
Ku tak dapat menahan rasa didadaku  
Ingin aku memiliki  
Namun dia ada yang punya_

_Tuhan bantu aku  
Ternyata dia kekasih sahabatku  
Entah apa yang harus ku katakan  
Hatiku bimbang jadi tak menentu_

_Bukan maksud diriku melukai hatimu  
Namun aku juga wanita  
Yang ingin merasakan cinta_

_Never never want you  
Really really love you  
Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu  
Really really love you  
Never never leave you  
Segera aku melupakan dirinya_

_Tuhan tolong aku  
Ku tak dapat menahan rasa didadaku  
Ingin aku memiliki  
Namun dia ada yang punya_

_Tuhan bantu aku  
Ternyata dia kekasih sahabatku  
Entah apa yang harus ku katakan  
Hatiku bimbang jadi tak menentu_

_Bukan maksud diriku melukai hatimu  
Namun aku juga wanita  
Yang ingin merasa jatuh cinta_

_Never never want you  
Really really love you  
Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu  
Really really love you  
Never never leave you  
Segera aku melupakan dirinya_

**Kyungsoo pov**

Aigo, apa café ini punya sensor yang bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang sedang dirasakan pengunjungnya? Luhannie, mianhae. Semoga apa yang aku rasakan selama berada di samping Kai ini tidak permanen, ne? Aku tidak mau menyakitimu dan juga channiee, hiks…

**Jongin pov**

Ini lagu apa-apaan?Hhh, seleramu kenapa begini hyung?Tapi ya, walau begitu lagu ini ada benarnya juga. Yeoja manis di depanku ini memang milik sahabatku, Park Chanyeol. Dan tidak bisa aku pungkiri, aku mulai menyukainya. Ah bahkan aku rasa aku mulai mencintainnya. Ne, nampaknya aku mulai mencintai Do Kyungsoo, kekasih dari sahabatku sendiri, Park Chanyeol…

**Author pov**

_Semoga Kyungie masih di rumah sakit, dan semoga Kyungie mau memaafkan kebodohanku yang melupakan janjiku sendiri. Pabbo kau, -bisanya melupakan janjimu pada kekasihmu sendiri hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun?Hhhh! Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kyungie kekasihku dan aku mencintainya, tapi aku juga mencintai Baekhyun…" _rutuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali memukul pelan kepalanya yang masih terlindungi helm itu. Ia masih di atas motor kesayangannya, ngebut untuk berusaha menepati janji yang tadi ia ingkari sendiri.

"Ne, gomawo Kai-ah!Café tadi sungguh menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Jika tiap istirahat aku bisa kesana, maka semua stress dan beban yang ada karena kerja dan kuliah pasti akan lenyap sejenak. Ahh, membayangkannya saja sudah sangat , sekali lagi gomawo Kai-ah!"

GREP!

Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali dalam mood terbaiknya sore ini itu pun tanpa sadar memeluk Jongin. Namja berkulit tan yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo di 'Café Surga'. Seolah sadar bahwa ini reflek yang buruk, Kyungsoo pun segera melepas pelukannya.

"Mi-mian Jongin-ssi. A-aku ti-tidak sengaja." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk menahan malu yang menjalari perasaannya._Aigo, kenapa aku memeluknya. Pasti dia bisa mendengar degup jantungku yang terlalu kencang ini… Ah, Kyungsoo pabbo!_

"N-ne, Kyu. Ah-haha, tidak masalah. Jika kau mau, tiap hari kita bisa kesana. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu kesana. Benar kanapa ku bilang tadi, café itu akan membuatmu kembali tersenyum. Syukurlah jika kau menyukai tempat itu, Kyu. Kajja kita masuk, istirahat kita berakhir 5 menit lagi."

_"M-mwo? W-wae kau memeluk kkamjong, Kyungie? Apa kau begitu marah padaku hingga kau habiskan hari ini dengan kkamjong? Mian, Kyungie… Dan kau kkamjong, aku akan meminta penjelasanmu akan hal ini di apartement nanti!"_

**__****BRUM! BRUM!**

.

.

.

"Sudah Sehun, istirahatlah dulu. Apa kau tidak lelah, ne? Aku saja sangat lelah, fiuhh"

"Hehe, ne , latihan hari ini melelahkan sekaaaali. Tapi tidak terasa lelah kok, noona. Kan kau yang jadi partnerku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasa lelah ketika ditemani yeoja cantik sepertimu, noona? Haha," goda Sehun sambil meminum persediaan air putih yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi.

**BLUSH!**

_Kata-kata itu…sama seperti di mimpiku. Apa itu berarti… Ah andwae, tidak mungkin itu , dia sudah milik Baekki. Aigo Luhan, kau ini kenapa, ne?_

"Ish, berhenti menggodaku Sehun. Jika Kai tau kau bisa dihabisinya, kau tau? Haha, kajja kita pulang. Kau harus belajar juga kan? Besok kau kan sekolah, Sehunniee.." balas Luhan sambil berdiri dan meminum air putih dari botol minum miliknya.

**DRRRTT DRRRTT**

_Hao xiang shen me dou bu dong de yi ge hai zi yi yang chun zhen chong sheng  
Na ge mei li de shun jian  
Shuang yan bi shang you zheng kai le pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng Liu lian_

Wo jiu zhen cheng zhan zai ni mian qian ke wang de dao ni shi xian  
Zhi shi xiang he ni yi qi zou  
Liang ge ren yong tong yang de bu diao xie zou  
Yi ci jiu zu gou…

"Handphoneku! Aduhh, ku taruh dimana ya? Ah ini dia,"

_"yeoboseyo chagiya, wae?"_

_"yeoboseyo baby Lu! Haaa, aku sudah selesai latihan dengan Sehun? Aku sudah di gerbang kampus, baby Lu"_

_"He? Ne, aku juga merindukanmu chagi. Ah, arrasseo Jonginniee. Mian aku merepotkanmu, ne? Aku segera kesana, saranghae"_

_"nado, baby Lu"_

**KLIK!**

"Hyung menjemputmu noona? Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ne? Besok latihan lagi? Perlu ku jemput lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil berdiri lalu mengambil jaket dan tasnya, dan bersiap pulang juga.

"Ne, Kai menjemputku. Eum, aku kira kita istirahat dulu Sehun. Lagipula, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Baekki? Kan kau tadi bilang begitu? Aku juga sepertinya ada acara dengan Kai. Gwaenchana, Sehunnie?"

"Ah arrasseo. Hehe, aku hampir lupa janjiku dengan baby hyun. Baiklah, kajja kita ke gerbang noona. Ne, gwaenchanayo."

.

"Jonginnieeee!"

"Haaa, baby Lu! Eumh, _I miss you so baby. You too?"_ seru Jongin sambil memeluk erat yeojanya itu. Ya, sangat wajar jika mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Sudah dua minggu ini mereka tidak bertemu. Mereka hanya bertelpon-telpon ria dan sms, yang satu sibuk latihan dance dan sibuk memilih anggota baru untuk tim dancenya, yang satu sibuk kerja magang di rumah sakit dan sibuk dengan 2 penelitian milik 2 dosen fakultas keodkteran di SM-IC yang mengikutsertakan seorang Kim Jongin di dalamnya. Beruntung bagi mereka, weekend selalu jadi hari free untuk mereka ya kecuali weekend dua minggu lalu.

"Ne, _I miss you too much too _Jonginniee"

**CHU~**

Luhan yang baru saja melepas pelukan erat dari kekasihnya itu langsung dikagetkan dengan benda kenyal dan manis milik Jongin yang kini menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut tanpa tekanan, ya Jongin memang selalu menciumnya dengan lembut walaupun mereka tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hahh, ya! hyung noona! Hentikan adegan dewasa kalian itu, kalian tidak lihat ada aku disini?" gerutu Sehun yang kesal disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. Kesal karena dia juga merindukan Baekki yang belum juga ia berhasil temui, dan kesal karena hyungnya itu memeluk dan mencium mesra Luhan di depannya. Aku ulangi, persis di depan kedua matanya. Wee Sehun, apa yang salah memangnya?

_"Hahh! Berhentilah membuatku panas seperti ini hyung, apa kau tidak tau bahwa aku mencintai yeojamu? Ah tentu saja kau tidak tau. Jika kau tau, mungkin aku sudah benar-benar tinggal nama sekarang. Nasibmu kenapa begini, Oh Sehun…"_ rutuk Sehun sambil mengacak-acak surai coklat gelapnya itu.

"Hehe, mian cadel. Hey cadel, kau sudah berapa lama tidak menemui Baekhyun ha? Kau menyiksanya, kau tau? Aku sampai lelah dicurhatinya tentang perubahan sikapmu yang seolah menjauhi dia itu. Ya Sehun! Jika kau sampai menyakiti sepupuku itu, nyawamu terancam punah, _you understand?_"

GLEK!

Sehun tau, jika hyungnya ini tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kata seriusnya. Dan Sehun juga tau, bahwa Baekhyun menderita tanpanya. Karena sebenarnya dia juga menderita tanpa baby hyunnya itu. Setiap hari cuma berhadapan dengan setumpuk buku tebal beserta tugas segunung dan belum juga sekarang kegiatan barunya, latihan dance…dengan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia punya waktu berdua lagi dengan Baekkinya itu coba?

"Hhh, aku tau. Kau kira aku juga tidak tersiksa tanpa Baekki? Kau tau kan hyung, appa dan eomma mulai membatasiku untuk main-main dengan gadget apapun. Bahkan dirumah tiap harinya aku hanya bisa menonton TV maksimal 2 jam, lalu main PS 2 jam. Sisanya? Belajar, belajar daaaaan belajar. Aku lama-lama bisa gila hyung jika terus-terusan begini. Kau dulu stress juga hyung?" Sehun sekalian curhat dan sekaligus meminta pendapat dari hyungnya yang dulunya juga alumni kelas Smart itu.

"Baby Lu, kau naiklah dulu ke motor. Kau pasti lelah jika terus berdiri. Ne, cadel. Sangat malah. Kau bayangkan saja, aku ini dulu jadi ketua OSIS, ketua tim basket, ketua eks-kul musik, dan ketua kelas. Coba kau pikir, seberapa berat beban yang kupikul waktu itu? Ditambah lagi, eomma dan appa yang menekankan bahwa aku harus selalu ada di peringkat atas, dan bla bla bla. Saking stressnya, aku sampai demam parah dan tidak masuk 1 minggu penuh. Setelah itu, appa dan eomma mulai melunak padaku. Tidak lagi ada tekanan peringkat, tidak lagi ada larangan untuk bermain dan atau hal lain yang bisa membantuku meringankan isi kepalaku yang dipenuhi pelajaran saja waktu itu."

"Mwo? Kau menjabat ketua sebanyak itu, chagi? Tidak kusangka namjachinguku ini memang benar-benar tipe pemimpin ne? Hihi,"

**GREP!**

Tangan kecil Luhan pun terulur memeluk leher Jongin dari belakang, menyeruakkan kepalanya di bahu tegap milik namjanya, lalu mencium perpotongan leher namjachingunya ini."Aku bangga memilikimu pak ketua, saranghae" bisik Luhan pelan di telinga kekasihnya itu. Jongin pun hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil dan kecupan lembut di tangan yeojanya itu sambil menjawab, "nado, baby Lu"

"Kau gila hyung. Lalu apa kau berarti menyuruhku untuk jatuh sakit agar eomma dan appa bisa melunak padaku, begitu?" tanya Sehun polos. Saking polosnya, Jongin yang gemas dengan kelakuan saengnya ini pun akhirnya menutup mukanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun. Kau ini murid nomer satu di SM High School, tapi kenapa kau lola begini eoh? Hhh, aku tidak menyuruhmu jadi sakit, pabbo! Aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa santai saja semuanya, lalu bicarakan baik-baik tiap kegiatanmu pada eomma dan appamu. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti bebanmu, jika mereka tidak juga bisa mengerti, aku akan membantu meyakinkan mereka agar bisa mengurangi _pressure_ yang secara tidak langsung mereka beri padamu." ucap Jongin bijak.

"ehehe, mian hyung. Aku lelah, jadi agak sedikit lola. Jinjja? Yakso? Ne, aku akan memberi penjelasan pada appa dan eomma nanti atau mungkin besok. Yasudah hyung, ini sudah malam. Aku sangat sangat lelah, beruntung besok libur sekolah dan latihan. Aku pulang dulu ne? Salam untuk Chanyeol hyung. Jaljayo hyung noona! Bye!"

**BRUM! BRUM!**

Suara deru motor milik Sehun pun perlahan menghilang, menandakan bahwa Sehun sudah jauh dari calon kampusnya kelak momen yang ditunggu Jongin pun hadir setelah dua minggu dia tak bisa berduaan dengan yeojanya, sekarang dia benar-benar bisa berdua saja dengan , hanya berdua. Jalan menuju dan dari SM-IC memang sangat sepi jika sudah jam malam. Maklum, ini termasuk dalam kompleks _SM Foundation_ jadi yawajar saja jika tidak ada penduduk sekitar yang keliaran diarea SM-IC. Kalau SM High School beda lagi, tempatnya memang paling dekat dengan gerbang utama kompleks SM Foundation dan ada toko 24 jam di sampingnya, jadi wajar jika ada penduduk sekitar yang sliweran disana.

"Aku merindukanmu, Xi Lu Han. Sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Jongin sambil membalikkan badan menghadap yeojanya yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Nado, Kim Jongin. Aku juga…"

"Eummphh"

Tak terdengar lagi suara jelas yang keluar dari bibir terdengar hanya desahan kecil dari bibir Luhan yang mengalun pelan seiring kedua tangan Jongin yang mulai menelusup ke dalam baju basah milik Luhan. Kan habis dance tuh, keringetan, basah deh..

"Enngghh Kai-ah…" Luhan yang terlihat masih bisa mengontrol dirinya itu kembali mengeluarkan desahan kecil memanggil nama namja yang kini sedang kembali mencium ah tidak maksudku melumat pelan bibir manis milik Luhan.

Sadar bahwa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan 'acara' mereka, Jongin pun menyudahi 'petualangan'nya menyusuri rongga mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Kajja pulang, nampaknya kita butuh waktu dan tempat yang lebih baik untuk melanjutkannya chagi," ujar Kai pelan sambil menunjukkan senyum smirknya yang lalu dibarengi dengan pukulan sedikit keras dari Luhan di lengan Jongin.

"Ya! Dasar namja pervert! Memangnya aku mau melanjutkannya?" balas Luhan yang langsung memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dari belakang karena mereka sudah siap pulang maksudku benar-benar siap pulang.

"Pasti kau mau. Lagipula, bukankah itu yang membuatmu mencintaiku dan terus merindukanku? Hem?"

**BLUSH!**

Bagai terkena pukulan telak, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum malu di punggung Jongin._"Ne chagi, kau memang selalu berhasil membuatku tak henti merindukanmu. Namja pervert, cerdas, tampan, dan selalu ngangenin, dan itu kau Kim Jongin, namjachinguku."_ batin Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongin. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merindukan punggung namja berkulit tan ini.

**CHU~**

Dari depan, kecupan kecil berhasil disematkan Jongin di tangan mungil milik yeoja yang sedang memeluknya erat ini.

_"Saranghae, Xi Lu Han"_

_"Saranghae, Kim Jongin"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**ArraHyeri: **Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol gak ya? hihi, kan emang skg mereka pacaran? wkwk

HOLA!

CHAP 7 UP! :D

weeew muter muter nih kepala author, fusying mikirin mereka yang saling suka satu sama lain di luar pacar masing-masing.

tapi semoga tetep pada baca and review ne? :D

gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Do Kyungsoo | Xi Lu Han (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

agak tidak aman

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"Darimana saja kau, kkamjong?"

"Hwe, kau mengagetkanku Yeollie. Aku baru mengantar baby Lu pulang, haahh akhirnya aku bertemu dia juga. Kau tau, 2 minggu tidak bertemu dengannya itu menyiksaku sekali. Membuatku sangat sangat sangat merindukannya. Wae, Yeollie? Kau kelihatannya ada masalah?" tanya Jongin sambil masuk ke kamarnya mengganti bajunya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah, _but maybe yes if we had a little problems here._" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit serius. Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang mulai memperlihatkan keseriusannya itu, Jongin pun melongokkan kepalanya keluar kamarnya.

"_We?_ Aku tidak merasa ada masalah, memangnya ada apa? Kau ini berbelit-belit, Yeollie. Cepat katakan ada apa, aku mengantuk sekali kau tau." Balas Jongin sambil mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur. *katanya ngantuk tapi ngarah ke dapur -_-*

"Kau bilang tadi, kau merindukan Luhan?"

"Ne, aku merindukannya. Ah bukan bukan, maksudku aku sangat sangat sangat merindukannya. Wae?"

"Jika kau merindukannya, kenapa kau malah asik berpelukan dengan yeoja lain di rumah sakit huh? Bagaimana jika Luhan melihat kelakuanmu yang seperti itu? Apa ia masih akan menerima rindumu itu?"

**UHUK!** *ceritanya keselek terus air yang tadi diminum nyiprat kedepan*

"_Wh-what? _S-siapa yang... AH! Aku ingat. Hm, lalu kenapa jika aku memeluk yeoja lain di rumah sakit? Apa masalahnya, Yeollie? Aku yakin Luhan akan mengerti kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan akan segera memaafkanku lalu kembali seperti biasa." balas Jongin sambil sedikit menggoda sahabatnya ini. _Anak ini melihatku dipeluk pacarnya eoh? Mian ne tiang listrik, habis kau membuat senyum manis Kyungsoo redup sih.._

"TENTU SAJA AKU BERMASALAH DENGAN ITU, PABBO! YEOJA YANG KAU PELUK ITU ADALAH PACARKU! BRENGSEK!"

**BAKK!**

Chanyeol tampak sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya. Terlihat kedua tangannya sudah mengepal keras, tembok di samping kepala Jongin sudah sedikit retak dan Jongin pun bisa merasakan hawa panas yang terlalu dari badan sahabatnya itu. Seolah mengerti keadaan, Jongin berusaha tidak emosi menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang sedang dibakar api cemburu itu.

"Ah, dia pacarmu? Kau tau, aku akan meluruskan beberapa hal yang kau bengkokkan. Pertama, aku tidak tau bahwa dia pacarmu karena kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengenalkanku padanya. Kedua, aku tidak tau bahwa dia pacarmu karena yang ku tau dia adalah teman satu angkatanku yang sedang bengong di jam istirahat yang sudah berlalu satu jam lamanya. Ketiga, AKU TIDAK TAU BAHWA DIA PACARMU KARENA YANG AKU TAU AKU HANYA BERUSAHA MENGEMBALIKAN SENYUM DARI TEMAN KERJAKU YANG SEMPAT HILANG KARENA PACARNYA YANG IA TUNGGU TIDAK MENEPATI JANJINYA!" jawab Jongin dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya agar Chanyeol mengerti bahwa itu memang bukan salahnya.

"_Wh-what?_"

"Wae? Kau heran? Dia menunggumu selama satu jam, Yeollie. Dia menunggumu bahkan dengan sangat semangat sejak bel istirahat belum dibunyikan. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan menunggumu di taman dekat gerbang utama rumah sakit. Tapi perlahan, senyumnya berubah jadi wajah sendu lalu berakhir dengan tangisan kecil. Jelaskan padaku apa yang harus seorang namja khususnya seorang teman kerja lakukan jika melihat ada teman kerjanya yang menangis sendirian di taman pada saat jam istirahat? Jika kau mengira aku selingkuh dengan pacarmu dibelakangmu dan Luhan, kau gila Yeollie. Aku hanya berusaha mengembalikan senyum dan tawanya yang dari pagi sudah dia sebar ke seluruh rumah sakit yang tiba-tiba hilang sekejap karena seseorang yang dia sangat sangat tunggu kedatangannya tidak menepati janjinya untuk datang." jelas Jongin panjang lebar sambil menatap dalam mata sahabatnya yang kini mulai kembali dari mata apinya tadi.

"Kyungiee... M-mianhae,"

"Jika aku berniat menyelingkuhi Luhan dan kau, itu pasti sudah kulakukan sejak awal kami mendapat jadwal magang. Dia selalu menolak untuk pulang bersamaku dan memilih pulang bersama teman-temannya satu asrama hanya karena tidak enak denganku dan tidak enak jika bertemu pacarnya di jalan lalu mengira yang tidak-tidak. _Well_, sepertinya dugaan Kyungsoo tentang pacarnya yang akan mengira yang tidak-tidak terbukti sekarang."

"K-kai... Hhh, maafkan aku. Aku... tadi aku... HAH! Sial, kenapa menjelaskan masalah begini saja aku tidak bisa. Hhh," rutuk Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan kakinya ke sofa di ruang TV dekat dapur itu.

"Ini, kau bisa menjelaskannya pelan-pelan setelah pikiranmu tenang. Mungkin segelas air putih akan membantumu menenangkan pikiranmu yang sedang panas itu."

"Gomawo kkamjong. Hm, baiklah. Begini, sebenarnya aku tadi... tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkari janjiku. Aku..aku tadi...menemani Baekhyun yang sedang kesepian. Kau tau kan dia tidak bertemu Sehun dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, ya tentu saja kuterima. Lalu ketika sudah mau pulang, ternyata Sehun menelfonnya, mengajaknya jalan besok sebagai tebusan karena sudah sebulan mereka tidak bertemu. Dan seketika itu juga aku ingat bahwa aku ada janji menemani Kyungie pada jam istirahat. Setelah mengantar Baekki pulang, aku ke rumah sakit, tapi...aku menemukan kau dan dia...hhh sedang berpelukan. Bagaimana aku tidak berfikir yang tidak-tidak, Jongin-ah?" jelas Chanyeol yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hahaha, kau bercanda? Kau melupakan janjimu dengan pacarmu hanya karena Baekki? Ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu, Chanyeol. Mana yang sebenarnya yeojachingumu, huh? Byun Baekhyun atau Do Kyungsoo? Mana yeoja yang kau cintai, hm? Jangan bilang kau mencintai keduanya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan segan mematahkan hidungmu jika kau berkata kau mencintai keduanya," jawab Jongin setengah bercanda. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, sahabatnya bisa melupakan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah pacarnya sendiri hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun?

_Ne, aku mencintai keduanya kkamjong. Aku mencintai yeojaku, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi aku juga mencintai sepupumu, Byun Baekhyun._

"Andwae Jongin-ah. Aku tidak mencintai Baekki. Aku hanya peduli dengannya, Sehun terlalu mengabaikannya. Dan yah kau tau kan tidak ada yeoja yang suka diabaikan, dan ya karena aku ada waktu luang, ya aku temani dia. Hanya itu saja, hhh sudahlah. Ku anggap masalah ini selesai. Maafkan aku kkamjong, tadi sempat membentakmu," bantahan Chanyeol pun mengalir mulus dari bibirnya. Jongin yang sedang dalam tingkat kelelahan yang cukup tinggi karena ya dia baru pulang magang di rumah sakit jam 9 malam, dan mengantar pacarnya pulang lalu pulang ke apartemennya jam 12 malam. Besok pagi dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit jam 7 pagi, bagaimana tidak lelah?

"Kau tidak mengabaikan Baekhyun, tapi mengabaikan yeojachingumu? Otakmu sudah bergeser 45 derajat sepertinya, , _no problemo _Yeollie. Tapi ingat, aku tidak bercanda tentang ucapanku. Aku akan benar mematahkan hidungmu jika ternyata kau mencintai sepupuku dan mencintai teman sejawatku itu secara bersamaan. Haha, kajja tidur. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk, jaljayo Yeollie." _Hmm..aku tau kau mencintai Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Matamu menyalurkan suara hatimu dengan jelas walau bibirmu membantahnya. Karena hatiku, juga mencintai orang lain sama sepertimu, Yeollie._

.

.

.

**Luhan pov**

Hari ini akhirnya aku bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan Kai. Hhh, akhirnya… Sudah dua minggu aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang selalu membuatku semakin rindu dengannya itu. Hmm, karena hari ini special, aku harus dandan yang cantik. Ah, mungkin dua sahabatku bisa membantuku memilihkan baju…

**Author pov**

"Dee, apa kau di dalam?" Luhan melongok ke dalam kamar sahabatnya yang pintunya sedikit terbuka itu.

"Ne, Luu. Wae?"

"Emm.. begini, nanti malam aku akan keluar bersama namjachinguku. Apa kau mau membantuku memilihkan baju? Hehe, aku ingin terlihat special untuknya hari ini. Walau aku sebenarnya tak tau aku mau diajaknya kemana."

**DEG!**

_Lu keluar bersama namjachingunya? Ma-maksudnya dia a-akan kencan de-dengan Jongin-ssi?_

"Namjachingumu? Kau tak pernah mengenalkannya padaku Lu. Padahal kau kan sudah kuperkenalkan pada chaenni. Kau curang, Lu.."

"Eonnieee~"

"Hehe, mianhae my kyungiieee.. Ne, Baekki-ah? Waeyo?"

"Ehm.. _I need your help, _aku bingung memilih baju untuk kencanku nanti dengan Sehunnie! Aku sangat bersemangat, makanya aku ingin tampil cantik di depan Sehun nanti. Jebal, eonnie _help meee"_

"Baru saja Luhan memintaku membantunya memilih baju. Sekarang kau, Baekki. Lalu jika aku membantu kalian berdua, siapa yang akan membantuku memilih baju untuk kencanku nanti dengan channiee, hm?"

_K-kenapa jantungku terasa sakit? A-apa karena…ah tidak mungkin._

"Kyu eonnie mau kencan dengan Chanyeol oppa ya? Wah, kita bertiga harusnya bisa triple date nih hihi. Kalau begitu, kita saling membantu untuk memilihkan baju saja! Kajja eonnie!"

"Ne!" jawab Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan semangat tinggi. Mereka pun akhirnya disibukkan dengan acara memilih baju, dandan dan ketawa-ketiwi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika mereka berkumpul bertiga.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan para yeoja cantik, manis bersuara indah ini sebentar.

Sementara itu, para namja…

"Ya! Kkamjong! Kau nanti malam tidak kemana-mana kan? Jaga apartemen, aku mau kencan dengan baby Kyu." suara Chanyeol menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen, membangunkan sahabatnya dari lamunannya.

"Wha? Andwae! Enak saja, aku juga mau kencan dengan baby Lu. Sudahlah, apartemen ini akan baik-baik saja." jawab Jongin tanpa menoleh ke asal suara karena disibukkan dengan prosesi pemilihan baju kencannya nanti. _Aku harus terlihat tampan dan aku akan membuat malam ini special, bahkan sangat special. Semoga Lu menyukainya…_

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Hm? Nuguseyo?"

"Your only dongsaeng, hyung"

**CKLEK!**

"Oh, kau cadel. Ada apa? Tumben sekali malam minggu begini kau kemari? Tidak kencan dengan Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan dongsaengnya itu untuk masuk.

"Justru karena itu aku kemari. Aku mau kau membantuku memilih baju hyung. Bajuku kan beberapa ada di lemarimu. Aku sudah membawa beberapa pilihan baju dari rumah, kau bantu aku memilih yang disini. Lalu yang terbaik, akan ku pakai nanti."

"Ish, kau macam yeoja saja bingung memilih baju untuk kencan. Ckck,"

"Ya! Aku juga sedang bingung memilih baju, Yeollie. Lagipula, apa kau tak ingin membuat malam ini jadi special untuk Kyungsoo?" teriak Jongin yang sudah berada di pintu kamarnya saat ini sambil membawa handuk di pundaknya.

"Ya tentu saja aku mau. Tapi kan tidak usah bingung memilih baju, aku saja hanya akan memakai kaos dan celana biasa."

"Kau tidak romantis hyung," potong Sehun sambil ngeloyor ke dapur mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan.

"Haha, dia kan memang tidak romantis sepertiku, Sehun. Sebaiknya, kau bawa baju-bajumu ke kamarku dan kita pilih baju kita masing-masing. Kau akan kubantu, dank au juga harus membantuku,"

"Ya! Sialan kalian. Arra arra, aku akan mengambil beberapa baju pilihanku juga. Hhh, masak romantic harus diidentikkan dengan pakaian yang bagus?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju pilihannya, juga baju-baju milik Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah siap! Nah begini kan bagus. Hehe, gomawo hyung. Aku berangkat dulu, ini sudah hampir jam 5. Aku janji menjemput Baekki jam 5, bye hyung!" tukas Sehun sambil mengambil jaket kesayangannya di sofa ruang tamu dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen milik kedua hyungnya.

"Dasar young in love. Buru-buru sekali, jam 5 itu kan masih terlalu sore untuk mengajak berkencan?"

"Haha, biarkan saja dia, kkamjong. Kau coba pakai sepatu itu dan jaket yang itu, kelihatannya akan sempurna. Dan, menurutmu kemeja ini dengan yang ini bagus mana?"

"Ne, hmmm bagus yang ada di tangan kananmu, Yeollie. Itu sangat Yeollie sekali, haha. Sudah, bagaimana?"

"Arra. Hmm, mungkin sedikit sentuhan gel di rambutmu, semua akan tambah sempurna. Nah aku juga sudah. Begini bagus? Kau terlihat tampan, tapi tetap saja lebih tampan aku, kkamjong."

**BUK!**

"Ya! Kenapa kau melemparku, kkamjong?!"

"Karena kau terlalu PD, Yeollie. Sudah ah. Aku mau turun, menjemput yeojachinguku tercinta di asramanya."

"Aish… Kau pakai mobil? Sebaiknya kau pakai mobil, cuaca malam ini akan jadi dingin sekali dan mungkin akan hujan sebentar. Tadi laporan cuaca di tv menyebutkan begitu," ujar Chanyeol sambil merapikan bajunya lalu keluar kamar Jongin.

"Ani, aku mau pakai motor saja. Biar romantis. Ah, jinjja? Yasudah, aku pakai mobil. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali mobilku itu tidak pernah kupakai. Aku duluan Yeollie, kunci apartemen jangan lupa! Bye!"

**BRAK!**

**Chanyeol pov**

"Bisakah kau menutup pintunya dengan baik, kkamjong?!"

Hhh, anak itu memang selalu saja tidak bisa menutup pintu dengan tenang. Hmm, arra. Hadiah dan bunga untuk Kyungsoo sudah siap, now it's time to spend this great night with my baby Kyu!

_"Yeoboseyo channiee?"_

_"Chagii, kau sudah siap? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, see you later baby. Saranghae,"_

_"Ne, channiee. Arrasseo, nado saranghae"_

**KLIK!**

.

.

.

**Sehun pov**

Hah, sampai juga. Sebaiknya kutelfon dia agar segera keluar asrama.

_"Chagiyaa, aku sudah di gerbang asrama. Cepat turun ne, saranghae"_

_"Ne, Sehunniee. Nado saranghae,"_

**KLIK!**

*5 menit kemudian*

"S-sehun?"

"B-b-baby h-hyun?"

Demi dewi aprodhite yang cantik jelita! Yeojachinguku cantik sekali malam ini! Sempurna sekali kau malam ini Byun Baekhyun, ahh tidak salah jika hatiku memilih mencintaimu.

"K-kau c-cantik s-sekali baby, a-aku sampai tidak percaya bahwa yeojaku ini seorang manusia."

"Ya Sehunnie! Lalu memangnya aku ini apa jika bukan manusia, hm?"

**Author pov**

"Bidadari," jawab Sehun singkat sambil memberi Baekhyun seikat bunga mawar merah yang ia petik dari pekarangan rumahnya tadi sebelum menjemput Baekhyun.

**BLUSH!**

Pipi Baekhyun pun dengan sangat sukses memerah tanpa ada celah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang baik-baik saja. Bagaimana seorang yeoja macam Baekhyun bisa baik-baik saja ketika ada seorang namja yang begitu tampan di hadapannya? *menurut Baekhyun lho ya*.

"Haha, kenapa mukamu memerah Byunnie? Kau malu eoh? Hehe, kajja masuk. Nanti jika terlalu malam, tempat tujuan kita bisa terlalu ramai. Kau suka bunganya?" tanya Sehun sambil membukakan pintu bagi yeoja tercintanya itu.

"N-ne, g-gomawo hunniee.."

**CHU~**

"You're welcome baby,"

.

.

.

**Jongin pov**

_"Lu, aku sudah hampir sampai. Kau segera turun ya, love you. Smooch!"_

_"Hihi, kau genit Kai-ah. Ne, aku akan segera turun. Love you more, Jonginnie"_

**KLIK!**

**BRUM! TIN TIN!**

**CKLEK!**

Semoga dia cepat turun, aku sudah tak sabar mengajaknya untuk ken…. OMMONA! Apa itu benar-benar Xi Lu Han, yeojachinguku? Bermini dress putih dengan rambut tergerai dan ahh….kau membuatku menjadi namja paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memilikimu, Lu.

"L-Lu?"

"Waeyo Jonginnie?Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? A-apa dandananku a-aneh?"

Kau tidak aneh sayang, kau hanya…terlalu sempurna malam ini, kau tahu?

"Tidak aneh, hanya saja kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal malam ini chagiya."

"K-kesalahan fatal? Maksudmu apa Kim Jongin?"

Haha, lihat baby, mukamu bahkan terlihat sangat lucu jika kau ngambek begitu. Kau memang terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang manusia, baby Lu.

"Hmm, kesalahan fatalmu adalah kau terlalu sempurna untuk jadi seorang manusia baby. Bagaimana jika kau akui saja bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah bidadari yang sedang menyamar jadi manusia karena jatuh cinta denganku, hm?"

**Author pov**

**BLUSH!**

Sepertinya Jongin memang selalu ahli dalam hal membuat Luhan berblushing ria ya? Lihat saja saat ini pipi yeoja yang tadinya putih itu, kini mulai memerah karena malu.

Tangan kiri Jongin pun mulai bergerak mengangkat pelan dagu yeojanya itu, dan…

**CHU~**

Kecupan lembut Jongin berikan pada bibir manis milik kekasihnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan membalas lembut pagutan namjanya. Tapi karena sadar bahwa ini belum sampai acara utama, Jongin melepas ciuman lembutnya dengan enggan.

"Engghh"

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi baby. Ini untukmu, setangkai mawar merah yang bahkan tak jadi cantik bila pembandingnya adalah yeojaku, Xi Lu Han. Kajja silahkan masuk bidadariku,"

"Aish, kau ini. Gomawo Jonginniee, i-ini mobilmu?" tanya Luhan yang masih menahan rasa malu dan bahagianya secara bersamaan sambil sedikit kaget melihat 'tunggangan' kekasihnya malam ini.

"Ne, kau tak percaya itu milikku? Haha, sudahlah itu tak penting. Sekarang, kau masuklah. Sebelum hari bertambah gelap dan tempat tujuan kita jadi semakin ramai, baby"

**CKLEK!**

Jongin pun membukakan pintu mobil kesayangannya untuk yeoja cantik di hadapannya ini. Dan tak lama, sebuah Lamborghini Perdigon hitam pun melaju kencang meninggalkan asrama yang ditinggali Luhan.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Hmm.. Mereka sudah pergi, sebaiknya aku bersiap turun. Jadi channie tak perlu menungguku lebih lama.

*5 menit kemudian*

**BRUM!**

**CKLEK!**

"KYU?"

"Chagiyaa! Kau ini kenapa berteriak begitu? Mengagetkanku saja,"

"N-ne, k-kau… cantik sekali malam ini."

"Jinjja? Hihi, gomawo channiee. Kau juga terlihat sedikit berbeda, tapi tetap tampan. Hihi,"

**Author pov**

Kyungsoo pun menimpali sahutan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Haha, memang aku tampan baby. Ah, ini untukmu. Kau suka mawar putih kan? Sudah kusiapkan untukmu,"

**BLUSH!**

"A-ah g-gomawo channiee. Mian merepotkanmuu,"

"Ani baby, kajja silahkan. Aku harap kau akan menyukai malam ini, baby"

"Pasti aku akan menyukainya, kan aku bersamamu? Hihi,"

.

.

.

Nah sementara ketiga pasangan itu sedang berlovey dovey ria. Mari kita tengok tempat lain…

Hongkong, jam 9 malam waktu setempat.

"Baby, apa keputusan kita ini sudah benar, hm?"

"Tentu saja, mereka berdua kan sudah berpacaran dan tentu mereka saling mencintai. Lalu apa yang salah dari dijodohkannya dua orang yang saling mencintai itu, sayang?" jawab seorang namja yang sedang terlihat menimang-nimang tiket pesawat di tangannya.

"Heuhh, memang benar sayang. Tapi apa kita tidak meminta pendapat mereka dulu? Kan mereka yang akan menikah nantinya, Yi Fan" balas yeoja berkantung mata seperti panda tapi tetap terlihat manis itu.

"Kau tak perlu meragukannya, mereka pasti akan setuju. Lagipula, Joonmyun saja sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi, mereka pasti akan menyetujuinya juga. Kajja istirahat, eum apa kau sudah menghubungi Lee?"

"Sudah Kris, dia bilang dia sudah menyiapkan tiket untuk ke Seoul besok. Dia terlalu merindukan putranya, dan katanya ada kabar yang harus ia sampaikan langsung pada keponakannya disana."

"Oh begitu, arrasseo. Kalau begitu suruh saja Jimin membantumu menyiapkan barang-barang anak kita, jadi ketika ia sampai disini besok, semuanya sudah siap."

"Ne, Kris"

.

.

.

"Honey, kau sudah siapkan baju-baju kita kan?"

"Ne, Tuan Kim. Sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat, aku sudah sangat lelah dan sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu anak kita, ini sudah 3 tahun sejak terakhir kita ke Seoul. Apa dia masih marah pada kita, ya chagi?" tukas yeoja berbibir tebal nan seksi ini.

**GREP!**

"Andwae, dia tidak marah chagi. Mungkin dia hanya kesal dengan kita yang terlalu memaksanya untuk pindah kesini dulu. Lagipula ini sudah 3 tahun berlalu, pasti dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kajja istirahat," ujar namja bernama Kim yang lalu melepas pelukannya di pinggang istrinya dan lalu mengajak istrinya untuk istirahat itu.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat indah, Sehunnie."

"Aku harap kau menyukainya, baby hyun. Itu permintaan maafku karena selama ini mungkin aku terlalu sibuk sehingga kita jadi jarang bertemu." ujar Sehun sambil memakaikan sebuah kalung bertuliskan BaekHun di leher putih milik yeojanya.

"Gwaenchanayo hunnie. Aku mengerti kesibukanmu, hanya saja aku memang sangat merindukan saat seperti ini,"

"Ne, nado baby,"

Tiba-tiba,

"CADEL?"

_S-Sehun?_

"HYUNG?"

_N-Noona?_

"OPPA?"

"BAEKKI?"

"KAU SEDANG APA DISINI?" teriak Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan. Untung café tempat mereka kencan dengan pasangan masing-masing itu masih sepi jadi tidak masalah.

"T-tentu saja aku sedang… Aish! Jangan katakan bahwa Chanyeol juga akan berkencan disini?"

**KLINTING! CKLEK!**

"Haha, kajja baby silahkan masuk"

"HYUNG?"_Ke-kenapa no-noonaku bersama Chanyeol hyung? A-apa dia itu yeojachingu Chanyeol hyung? Ommo! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tau?_

"YEOLLIE?"

"OMMO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI? JANGAN BILANG KITA… AISH!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menepuk jidatnya keras. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, saat ini dimana dia ingin berdua saja dengan kekasihnya, malah terganggu dengan keberadaan Jongin dan Sehun yang ternyata juga kencan disini.

_Sehun? Ommo! Kenapa bisa terkabul begini triple datenya?_

"Hah, ini kan tempat favoritku. Tentu saja aku memang mengajak Luhan kemari. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa sehari saja berdua dengan Luhan?"

Tawa pun terdengar cukup keras dari ketiga yeoja dari para namja itu. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang menertawakan suatu yang lucu.

"Aigo, dee. Aku tak menyangka candaan kita tadi akan menjadi kenyataan."

"TRIPLE DATE!" seru Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan diakhiri tawa setelahnya.

Para namja pun tak mau kalah, "TRIPLE DATEE?" Kali ini seruan dari mereka bertiga terlihat seperti heran dan tidak percaya. Ya, mereka kan bermaksud untuk menghabiskan malam ini hanya berdua dengan kekasih masing-masing. Tapi, siapa yang tau ternyata malah jadi begini? Ketiga pasang sahabat yang ternyata berkencan di tempat yang sama, _Paradís del Cafè._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mian lama sekali. lagi diburu tugas nih. mian juga kalo ceritanya tambah gaje :""

reviewnya jebaaaal. gamsahamnida! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Do Kyungsoo | Xi Lu Han | Byun Baekhyun (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

agak tidak aman

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

Ketika para yeoja sudah berkumpul dan duduk di meja yang bertuliskan '_reserved'_, para namja masih bengong dan memikirkan langkah mereka selanjutnya.

"Hah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita akan berkencan di tempat yang sama begini. Baiklah, apa kau punya usul bagaimana kita akan membuat malam ini special bagi mereka?" tanya Jongin menengahi sambil mengambil kursi tinggi yang ada di samping bar.

"Apalagi aku, hyung. Hmm… begini saja, kita mainkan saja sebuah lagu untuk mereka. Hyung, kau bisa bermain piano kan? Nanti biar aku dan Kai hyung yang bernyanyi untuk mereka."

"MWO? Kau gila, cadel? Kita tidak ada persiapan apapun, lagipula lagu apa yang akan kita persembahkan untuk mereka?"

"Into your world, itu lagu yang sangat pas menurutku. Kita sudah pernah memainkannya beberapa kali saat kita masih SMA dulu, kkamjong. Dan aku yakin kau dan Sehun masih ingat,"

"Wah, benar sekali! Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol hyung. Kau bagaimana, hyung?"

Yang ditanya masih terdiam sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu sedetik kemudian, "Arra, kita akan memainkan lagu itu. Tapi, café ini harus hanya untuk kita. Aku akan minta malam ini khusus untuk kita pada Leeteuk hyung. Kalian segera temui Siwon hyung dan bicarakan semuanya. Dan ingat, jangan sampai mereka tau kejutan ini," tukas Jongin sambil sedikit melirik para yeoja yang sedang asik ngerumpi.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, kemana sih para namja itu? Kenapa kita malah ditinggalkan sendirian disini? Sebenarnya mereka itu niat tidak sih mengajak kita kencan?"

"Ya Baekki, sabarlah. Mungkin mereka masih bingung dengan triple date ini. Lagipula, kau tau kan mereka itu namja? Mana mungkin mereka akan setuju jika triple date begini…"

"Haha, Luhan benar Baekki-ah. Tapi biar saja, toh kita berarti masih bisa mengobrol bebas kan tanpa omelan mereka yang pasti berkata bahwa kita ini berisik? Hihi,"

Tiba-tiba…

**PET!**

"OMMO! KENAPA INI? KENAPA LAMPUNYA MATI?" teriakan Kyungsoo menggelegar di dalam café karena tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di café itu padam.

"Tenanglah Dee, karyawan café pasti akan memperbaikinya sebentar lagi"

Tapi usaha Luhan nampaknya sia-sia karena Kyungsoo memang takut gelap. Alhasil dia pun kini hanya mampu memeluk sahabatnya yang mulai ketakutan itu.

**CRING!**

Akhirnya lampu hidup juga, tapi hanya lampu yang mengarah ke panggung kecil di depan tiga meja special yang sudah direserve oleh para namja itu. Dan sesuai rencana spontan mereka tadi, mereka akan berusaha menyuguhkan sesuatu yang special bagi kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Untuk Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja terbaik yang pernah ada di hidupku setelah eommaku. Ini permintaan maafku padamu karena lebih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku dan mengabaikanmu sebulan ini."

"Teruntuk yeoja termanis yang pernah kumiliki, Do Kyungsoo. Ini permintaan maafku karena janji-janjiku yang mungkin belum bisa aku tepati, dan untuk segala senyum termanismu yang hilang karenaku"

"For you too my baby Lu,"

"Saranghae," ujar ketiga namja ini bersamaan sambil memulai pertunjukkan kecil mereka yang khusus mereka persembahkan untuk kekasih mereka yang saat ini sedang melongo senang campur tidak percaya campur malu campur bahagia campur haru.

_Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke dashi  
Taeeonan sungan gachi  
Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni  
Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo_

_yeah, dan han beonman ne yeopeseo  
Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon,  
Ttak han beon manyo_

_Neoui sesangeuro yeah, yeorin barameul tago, yeah  
Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni_

_Mikael boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae gamhi  
nuga neoreul geoyeokhae naega yongseoreul an hae  
Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil  
Neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo_

_Aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage  
Hangsang jikigo shipeo I'm eternally love_

_Neoui suhojaro jeo geosen barameul makgo  
Ne pyeoneuro modu da deungeul dollyeodo  
Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul  
Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni_

_Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang  
Doragal goshi eobseoyo nalgaereul geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no)  
Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo haengbokhan iyu  
aui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka…eternally love_

_Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago, yeah  
Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago, from you  
Haemarkge mutneun oh, nege bimirira malhaesseo, oh  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni  
_(EXO K – Into your world)

Hening…

Seisi café itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertunjukkan romantis ala Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun yang mereka persembahkan untuk yeojachingunya masing-masing yakni Xi Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun.

**WHAA!**  
**PROK! PROK! PROK!**

"Kalian romantis sekali! Kau sudah merekamnya kan, Siwon?" ujar Leeteuk memecah keheningan dengan suara tepuk tangannya yang lalu diikuti tepuk tangan dari tiga karyawan café lainnya, Donghae, Kangin dan Siwon.

"Sudah, ini akan menjadi hal paling romantis yang pernah aku lihat mungkin. Kalian hebat!"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku kan memasakkan makanan terbaru dan paling special untuk kalian. Kajja Kangin!"

"Ne! Kajja!"

"Haha, terimakasih hyung sudah membantu kami."

Jongin pun mengawali suara dari ketiga namja yang baru saja melakukan hal paling romantis yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk pacar mereka. Perlahan ketiganya turun dari panggung dan menghampiri yeoja masing-masing.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"A-aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa bernyanyi, Jonginnie. I-ini sa-sangat indah, gomawo. I love you Kai," jawab Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _Paradís del Cafè_dan matanya berhenti pada satu sudut ruang yang kini berhias lampu-lampu kecil romantis yang ternyata membentuk kata _'Saranghae'_ di salah satu bagian tembok dekat pintu keluar itu.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"Kau bisa bermain piano? Haha aku sungguh tidak menyangkanya, channie. Aku sangat menyukainya, kau yang terhebat! Gomawo, saranghae channie" ucap Kyungsoo sembari sedikit menitikkan air mata harunya. Ia tidak menyangka namja macam Chanyeol bisa berlaku seromantis ini padanya.

"How baby? You like it?"

"AAAAA! SEHUNNIEE!"

**GREP!**

"Haha, kau kenapa baby?"

"A-ani, saranghae Sehunnie!"

**CHU~**

Sebuah kecupan lembut sampai di bibir Sehun. Sehun yang sempat terbengong sebentar karena habis dicium duluan (lagi) oleh kekasihnya itu pun segera menarik pelan tangan kekasihnya untuk kembali duduk di meja mereka.

_"Kita berhasil Yeollie, Sehun. Terimakasih bantuannya, kalian memang sahabat terbaikku!_"batin Jongin sambil menengok kearah dua sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum kecil.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun pun membalas senyum Jongin.

"Nah ini makanan sudah siap. Semoga kalian menyukainya, itu adalah 3 menu terbaru kami. Kami namai sesuai nama kalian. _Fettucini BaeHubble, Spaghetti Chasoo, _dan _Lasagna Kailuvable_. Jangan tanyakan artinya padaku, tanyakan Kangin. Dia yang memberi nama pada tiap masakan itu, nah sudah ya? Kami kembali ke dapur dulu. Selamat menikmati makanan special dari _Paradís del Cafè_, tuan tuan dan nyonya nyonya."

Dan setelahnya, hanya tercipta sedikit suara karena mereka sibuk melahap makanan lezat ala Donghae dan Kangin yang dibuat khusus untuk ketiga pasangan ini. Saking sibuknya, tak ada yang memperhatikan jika masing-masing dari mereka terkadang saling mencuri pandang.

.

.

.

"Enak makanannya?"

"Heeum. Ini lezat sekali, Jonginnie. Donghae dan Kangin hebat juga ya, hihi"

"Haha, itu kan memang sudah pekerjaan mereka. Em, Luhan… Aku, aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu."

Dan entah bagaimana, ketiga namja bersahabat itu pun berdiri bersamaan. Awalnya mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat mereka itu. Jongin pun mengakhiri kebingungannya, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menjauhi Luhan menuju panggung.

"Ini untukmu, Lu"

Lalu Jongin pun memulai pertunjukan solonya, memencet sebagian tuts hitam putih itu lalu menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan mulai memainkan alat musik yang sudah lama tak ia mainkan sejak tiga tahun lalu.

_Ini untukmu, yeoja 3 tahun lalu. Aku tak tahu pasti kau siapa, walau ku harap kau adalah Luhan. Tapi entah, aku tak lagi yakin setelah aku melihat Kyungsoo hadir sebagai teman sekaligus kekasih dari sahabatku. Ku harap lagu ini bisa membuatku yakin, siapa sebenarnya kau, wahai gadis penyelamatku…_

_No one ever saw me like you do  
All the things that I could add up too  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
But your eyes say everything without a single word_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_Matamu terlalu indah untuk bisa kulupakan, nona manis. Tapi entah aku tak mampu meyakinkan siapa sesungguhnya pemilik mata indah yang sempat kulihat sebelum aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri 3 tahun lalu._

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind  
It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still  
'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes  
All I know is it happens every time_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_The way you look at me_

Kembali hening.

_Perasaan ini…aku seperti kenal dengan perasaan ini. Ke-kenapa perasaan rindu ini muncul lagi? I-ini harusnya sudah hilang, bu-bukankah ini hanya tercipta sekali saat aku dekat dengan namja yang kutolong itu? A-apa artinya, dia ada disini?_

"Saranghae, -_yeoja manisku_- Xi Lu Han," tutup Jongin mengakhiri pertunjukan kecil yang ia harap bisa menyalurkan rindunya pada yeoja penyelamatnya itu.

"Nado, Kim Jongin" jawab Luhan lirih sambil langsung memeluk erat namja yang kini semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. _Kau membuatku semakin yakin, kau lah namja di mimpiku, Jonginnie._

_Kau terlihat sangat mencintai Kai hyung, noona. Hhh, perasaan ini harusnya semakin hilang kan? Kenapa semakin lama malah semakin bertambah kuat saja?_

_Luhan sepertinya benar-benar mencintai Jongin, ya? Pabbo, tentu saja dia benar-benar mencintainya seperti Jongin yang juga mencintai Luhan. Harusnya aku tidak boleh merasa sakit begini kan? Bukankah hatiku harusnya hanya milik Park Chanyeol?_

**CHU~**

Ciuman lembut hadir di bibir tebal Jongin. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin pun membalas ciuman lembut dari yeojanya dengan sedikit lumatan kecil. Seolah tidak ingin hanya melihat pemandangan orang ciuman, BaekHun dan ChaSoo pun juga mulai berciuman. Dimulai dengan Sehun yang awalnya mengajak Baekhyun berdansa dengan iringan lagu yang sedang diputar sekarang ini, _A thousand years. _Lalu Chanyeol pun juga mengajak Kyungsoo berdansa kecil lalu mulai memagut bibir milik yeojanya perlahan.

Malam itu _Paradís del Cafè_ berubah jadi café kecil tempat tiga pasangan melampiaskan rindunya pada pasangan masing-masing tanpa terganggu oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pov

Hhh, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku mengatakan pada Kyungsoo. Sabar Chanyeol, kau pasti menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada yeoja kesayanganmu itu. Pertama, kau harus terlebih dulu menuntaskan perasaanmu pada Byun Baekhyun. Ah yeoja satu ini kenapa sangat sulit kulupakan? Bahkan dia yang lebih sering ada di mimpiku ketimbang Kyungie. Ada apa dengan otak dan perasaanku sebenarnya? Hei rasa, berhentilah mencintai Byun Baekhyun, dia milik Oh Sehun, kau tau kan logikanya? Aku tak mungkin memacari atau mencintai dua yeoja dalam waktu bersamaan. OMMO! Bisa gila aku lama-lama… Hhhh,

Sehun pov

Hhh… Sempurna sekali bukan harusnya malam ini? Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa sakit ketika melihat Luhan noona bersama Kai hyung? Bukankah harusnya perasaan ini berhasil kuhilangkan dengan kencan bersama Baekhyun yang terinterupsi tadi itu? Astaga Sehun! Kau tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun lagi! Bukankah kau mencintainya, huh? Hei hati, lupakanlah Luhan noona. Tolong cintai Baekhyun saja, jebal. Jangan membuatku terus memikirkan yeoja dalam mimpiku. Itu sudah pasti Baekhyun, hhh pabbo Sehun!

Jongin pov

Bagaimana aku masih bisa merasa sakit ketika melihat Kyungsoo berciuman dengan Chanyeol? Sedangkan ada Luhan yang sedang dalam pelukanku. Otak miring, apa yang salah denganmu hm? Atau apa yang salah denganmu, hati? Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai orang yang sudah berpacaran dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Hhh, cinta memang kadang membingungkan…

.

.

.

"apa kau benar-benar akan magang dan kerja selama itu channie?"

"ne kyungie, mianhae ne? aku tidak bisa menolak tugas dari dosen, kyu. Tenang saja, aku akan cepat pulang. 1tahunsepertinya memang terlihat lama, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk cepat selesai,"

"hiks, aku akan sangat merindukanmu channiee." isak kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat namjanya itu.

"uljjima baby kyu. Aku janji akan terus berusaha mengabarimu, tapi aku tidak bisa janji. Kadang perusahaan menuntut pekerjanya meninggalkan alat komunikasi selama bekerja,"

"ne, aku mengerti channie. Kalau begitu, kau hati-hatilah disana ne? saranghae,"

"ne baby kyu. Aku berangkat dulu ya? Salam untuk yang lainnya, nado saranghae baby. Ah jika kau ada perlu apa-apa, minta saja pada Jongin. Dia sudah ku daulat untuk menjagamu selama aku tak ada. Tapi jangan jatuh cinta padanya ya? Haha, bye baby kyu!"

**BRUM! BRUM!**

.

.

.

"kyu? Kau sakit?"

"ah, ani Kai. Hanya sedikit pusing saja, tapi nanti juga hilang sendiri."

"jangan meremehkan pusingmu kyu, istirahatlah dulu. Jika masih pusing kau akan ku antar pulang. Lagipula shift kita sudah hampir selesai. Kau tanggung jawabku selama Chanyeol magang, jadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu sakit," _walau begitu, aku juga tak ingin melihatmu sakit, kyu. Cepatlah sembuh ne?_

"arra dokter, hehe. Ne, aku istirahat dulu di ruang staff. Aku akan menemuimu lagi jika shift kita berakhir nanti, bye!"

"ne kyu, bye. Cepat sembuh,"

"Ne, gomawo,"

.

.

.

.

.

Wak! Mian ya baru apdet T_T

sibuk kuliah wee jadi terbengkalai ini nasib ffnya T_T

semoga bisa mengobati segala penasaran dan maaf kalo ceritanya jadi gaje.

untuk menebus apdet lamanya, author bakal langsung apdet 3 chap! enjoy! :")

jangan lupa ripiw aka review :D gamsahamnida!


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Kim Minho | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Byun Baekhyun | Lee Taemin | Do Kyungsoo | Xi LU Han (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

aman sekali

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Hoaaaaaam, siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu? Apa tidak bisa menghargai hari libur untuk tidur sepanjang hari?"

**CKLEK!**

"MWO?! A-appa?! E-eomma?!"

"Anyyeong, nae adeul. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut? Apa kau tidak menginginkan kedatangan kami? Tidak merindukan kami? Hm?"

Jongin yang masih dalam keterkejutannya pun mempersilahkan kedua orang yang bertamu yang ternyata adalah eomma dan appanya Jongin untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kalian kemari ada perlu apa? Apa mau memaksaku lagi untuk pindah ke Hongkong? Tidak cukup bagaimana kejadian 3 tahun lalu menjawab semuanya?" tanya Jongin dingin sambil berjalan malas ke arah dapur membuatkan minuman untuk kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Kau ini, appa kira kau sudah tidak lagi marah pada kami, Jongin. Hm, kami kemari untuk menemuimu. Kami merindukanmu, sekalian kami juga mengunjungi Baekhyun. Kami ada pesan dari kedua orangtua Baekhyun untuknya.

"Jinjja? Aku kira kalian masih akan memaksaku untuk pindah, jika itu masih ada di benak kalian. Jawabannya tetap sama, aku tidak akan pindah dari Seoul, titik." balas Jongin sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh untuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Andwae, kami sudah pasrah. Kami akan menuruti maumu, Jongin."jawab eommanya singkat

"Jadi? Apa rencana kalian selama disini, appa eomma?"

"Kau ini kenapa seperti tidak suka kami datang hem? Apa kau tidak merindukan eommamu, Jongin-ah?"

"Hhh, bukan begitu eomma. Tentu saja aku merindukan bahkan sangat merindukan kalian. Tapi aku kan seminggu ini masih harus magang di rumah sakit jadi aku mungkin tidak bisa menemani kalian lama-lama." Jelas Jongin sambil mulai bermanja lagi pada eommanya. Sudah 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Bertegur sapa pun hanya sesekali, itu karena Jongin masih merasa kesal pada orangtuanya yang memaksanya pindah ke Arab Saudi untuk melanjutkan studi bisnis sekaligus mengurus perusahaan keluarganya disana. Jongin yang tidak tertarik pada bisnis pun menolak mati-matian dan memperjuangkan hobinya disini.

"Kami tidak lama disini chagi, lusa kami sudah pulang. Kau tau kan, pekerjaan appamu itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan lama-lama. Perusahaan sedang dalam puncak jayanya, dan appamu tidak mau ada kesalahan kecil disana, makanya ia selalu mengontrol kerja anak buahnya," jawab Taemin sambil mengelus surai coklat anaknya dengan sayang dan sekaligus menyalurkan rindunya pada anak satu-satunya ini.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap. Kita sarapan diluar," perintah Minho pada anak semata wayang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ne appa,"

Jongin pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sembari menunggu anaknya mandi, Taemin pun akhirnya membuka suara dan bertanya pada Minho, suaminya.

"aku merindukan Jongin, dia berubah banyak ya?"

"ne, nado. Banyak yg kita tidak tahu tentangnya saat ini chagi,"

"semoga dia tidak berubah jadi pribadi yang buruk ya, yeobo. aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"semoga. aku juga chagi, dia anak kita satu-satunya. aku tidak mau dia menjadi anak yang berkelakuan buruk,"

"ya eomma, appa kita makan apa?"

"Ya Jongin! Kau itu mengagetkan appa saja, kau tau? Dan…ish! Apa kau tidak bisa cepat berpakaian setelah mandi hem? Hanya handukan begitu jika ada tamu bagaimana?"

"Ya appa! Kan hanya ada eomma dan appa disini, tidak masalah kan jika aku hanya begini. Hhh, arra arra. aku akan ganti baju dulu, appa dan eomma langsung ke lobby saja. nanti begitu selesai ganti baju aku langsung ke basement ambil mobil dan menjemput kalian di lobby."

"Ne, arra. Kajja, chagi"

Minho pun menggandeng istrinya untuk keluar dari apartemen anaknya, menunggu anaknya di lobby apartemen ini.

.

.

.

"Kai, aku tidak bisa jika besok. Aku harus terus latihan selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Waktu tenggangku untuk libur masih bulan depan. Mian ne? kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku merindukanmu,"

"arra gwaenchana baby, aku baik. Nado baby, arra aku masih ada pekerjaan. Kau lanjutkan latihanmu, baik-baik ya. Saranghae,"

"ne Kai, nado saranghae"

**KLIK!**

Jongin pov

Hhh, apa kau tidak ingat besok adalah anniversary kita, baby Lu? Hm, baiklah jika kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktumu. maka aku yang akan meluangkan waktuku kalau begitu. Kebetulan besok aku sedang libur, jadi aku bisa minta bantuan eomma untuk membantuku menyiapkan kejutan untukmu.

"Eomma!"

"Wae Jongin?"

"Eomma harus membantuku membuat kue untuk besok!"

"Kue? Untuk apa?"

"Besok anniversaryku dengan Luhan. Dia tak bisa meluangkan waktunya karena masih harus latihan dance untuk lomba beberapa bulan lagi. Makanya, aku yang akan ke kampus menemuinya. Membawa kue dan ini,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kalung eomma, cuma ada satu di dunia. Kurangkai nama 'KaiLu' disini,"

"Haha, arra. eomma akan membantumu besok. Sekarang, panggilkan appamu. Makan malam sudah siap,"

"arra eomma, gomawo ne!"

**CHU~**

Kecupan sayang dari Jongin pun bertengger di pipi Taemin. Yang dicium pun hanya tersenyum simpul, ia senang akhirnya anaknya tak lagi marah padanya.

.

"Baekki, kau masih ingat form beasiswa yang kau isi beberapa bulan lalu?" tanya Minho membuka percakapan malam ini.

"Ne, ahjussi. Wae?"

"Kau diterima disana, di Sekolah Seni Vocal di Hongkong. Kau bisa mulai sekolah disana bulan depan sampai kau lulus nanti. 1 tahun cukup ku kira untukmu mendapat tambahan ilmu bernyanyi, apalagi sekolah itu paling bagus disana,"

Hening. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Minho ahjussi. Ia senang bahwa beasiswanya diterima, tapi jika ia harus pindah bulan depan, artinya ia hanya punya waktu sangat singkat saat ini dengan Sehun. Dan harus berpisah dengannya selama 1 tahun? Apa dia sanggup?

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan tentang Sehun, aku akan menemanimu berbicara padanya tentang ini. Tapi jangan besok ne? Aku ada urusan, hehe" jawab Jongin seolah mengerti kegelisahan sepupunya ini.

"Arra oppa. Mian merepotkanmu ne? Aku hanya tidak enak dan tidak tau bagaimana harus memberitahunya,"

"Ne, gwaenchanayo Baekki. Kau bisa masak kue kan? Kau harus bantu aku besok, lalu aku akan membantumu"

"Kue oppa? Bisa saja sih, untuk apa?"

"Dia dan pacarnya akan merayakan anniversary mereka besok, makanya dia ngotot meminta bantuan eommanya dan sekarang meminta bantuanmu untuk buat kue," jawab Minho sembari menyeruput teh di cangkirnya.

"Hehe, appa tau saja. Kau mau membantuku kan Baekki?"

"Ne, oppa! Pasti, hihi. Kau ini memang namja romantis ya oppa, Luhan eonnie pasti beruntung sekali memilikimu,"

"tentu saja dia romantis, Baek. Siapa dulu appanya?"

**KYUUT!**

"AA! Appo chagi, wae? Kan memang benar romantisnya anak kita itu menurun dariku. Memangnya tidak, heum?" balas Minho sembari sedikit bersmirk ria.

"Terserah kau saja, Kim Minho. Sudah, aku lelah. Eomma tidur dulu ne? Jaljayo,"

"Ah, a-arra arra baby, mian. Jangan ngambek begitu, ya Jongin Baekki, appa juga tidur dulu ne? Jaljayo"

"Ne, jaljayo" jawab Jongin dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"kajja istirahat Baekki. Kau besok masih harus membantuku haha,"

"arrasseo, oppa. Jaljayo"

.

.

.

"Hwee sudah jadi! Eomma, Baek! Aku berhasil membuatnya hahaha, rasanya menyenangkan sekali ternyata,"

"Kau ini, haha. Jadi lain kali kau mau membantu eomma memasak?"

"Engg.. Kalau yg itu, aku tidak janji ya eomma, haha. Baek! Kau segeralah mandi, nanti setelah aku bertemu Lu, mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu bertemu Sehun."

"Ne oppa, hwaiting!^^"

Dan setelah Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya, Jongin pun kembali berbicara pada eommanya.

"Eomma, aku sudah siap. Aku teleport saja ya? Hehe, hemat waktu."

"Kau ini, nanti apa kata orang jika melihatmu tiba-tiba muncul di suatu tempat?"

"tenang, aku akan memilih tempat yg sepi. Lagipula, aku sudah jarang menggunakannya eomma. Jebaaaal,"

"Hhh, arra chagi. Silahkan, tapi tetap berhati-hati ya? Ini sudah hampir sore, cepat kembali sebelum makan malam, ne?"

"Siap! Gomawo eomma,"

**CHU~**

**TRING!**

...**  
**

"Hwe, sepi. Baguslah, dengan begini kan jadi aman. Ehm, Lu dimana ya? Ah itu ada Siwon hyung, ya hyung!"

"hm? Ah, kau Jongin. Kau ada di kampus? Kenapa aku tak melihatmu daritadi?"

"Engg..aku dari…toilet tadi hehehe, em kau tau dimana Luhan?"

"Toilet? Membawa kotak begitu? Hhh kau ini memang namja aneh, Jongin-ah! Luhan? Sepertinya masih di ruang dance, hari ini ku lihat dia bersama Sehun disana. Mungkin berlatih bersama lagi,"

"Hehe, ne memang mereka berlatih bersama, dia sudah ijin padaku kemarin. Kalau begitu, aku mau menemui Luhan dulu hyung. Bye!"

"Ne, bye!"

Jongin pov

Semoga Luhan menyukai kejutanku. Aku harap bunga dan kue ini cukup sebagai simbol perayaan anniversary satu taunku bersamanya. Haha, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini ne? Hhh, ah itu dia ruang dancenya. Sebentar ku rapikan dulu bajuku… Nah, siap..

**KREEKK**

…..

"L-Lu?"

"enghh… K-KAI?!"

"H-HYUNG?"

"Ah, maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Silahkan dilanjutkan, aku sebenarnya mau menemui Luhan. Tapi karena dia sedang sibuk denganmu, Sehun. Maka aku mengurungkan , kau benar-benar dongsaeng yang hebat kau tau? Dan kau Lu… hmm kuharap kau tidak benar-benar melupakan hari ini. Ini untukmu, happy anniversary Xi Lu Han,"

Author pov

Dan Jongin pun menaruh kue buatannya beserta setangkai mawar putih yang tadi ia bawa untuk Luhan di depan pintu ruang dance. Lalu ia mundur selangkah dan berbalik menuju lorong kampusnya.

**BRAKK!**

**TES! TES!**

**TRING!**

"A-anniv? OMMO! A-a-aku… K-KAI TUNGGU AKU!"

_M-mianhae hyung…_

"K-kai… ma-maafkan aku, hiks" ucap Luhan sembari menahan air matanya agar tidak membanjiri mata dan pipinya seraya mengambil kue dan setangkai mawar putih yang tertuliskan memo di sana, _'Happy anniversary baby Lu! Saranghae! Semoga kau suka kuenya, aku membuatnya sendiri khusus untukmu, hope you like it baby Lu, saranghae! – Kai'_

"K-kai…"

"N-noona, mi-mianhae. Sebaiknya kita susul hyung ke apartemennya sekarang,"

"N-ne,"

.

.

.

Jongin pov

**TRING!**

AAAAARGHHHH! KAU BRENGSEK SEHUN! KAU MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT BODOH TADI KAU TAU? DAN KAU LU, KENAPA KAU TEGA MENGHANCURKAN PERCAYAKU PADAMU? HAAAAAAAA BRENGSEK!

**BRAKK!**

Author pov

Darah pun kini mengucur (lagi) dari kedua tangan Jongin yang ia pukulkan ke tembok kampusnya dan satu lagi ke pohon di tempat yang ia datangi saat ini.

"J-Jongin? K-Kau k-kenapa? OMMO! Kau berdaarah Jongin-ah!"

"K-kyu?"

"Tunggu disini, aku akan ke seberang dan membeli obat untuk mengobatimu. TUNGGU DAN JANGAN KEMANA-MANA!" titah Kyungsoo yang terkejut mendapati Jongin sedang terduduk lemas di bawah pohon di taman yang sering ia datangi ini dengan dua tangan yang bercucuran darah segar.

_CRIIIIIIT BRAKKKKK!_

"HAH! KYU? KYU JANGAN KESANA! AWAS!"

**CRIIIIIIIT BRAAAKKKKK!**

…

"Engghh.. Uh, kepalaku… J-JONGIN! Jongin bangun, jebal. Jongin bicara padaku! BICARA PADAKU YA KAU KIM JONGIN!"

*di tempat lain*

"Uhh apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat panas? Tunggu dulu, ini seperti aura kkamjong. Astaga, ada apa dengannya saat ini? Ya Tuhan, kkamjong. Ku harap amarahmu segera reda dan kau baik-baik saja…"

*lain tempat lagi*

**PRANG!**

"Ahh!"

"Taemin?! Kau kenapa? Astaga, kau sakit? Kenapa mukamu tiba-tiba pucat?"

**TING TONG!**

"Kau duduklah, biar aku bukakan pintunya, siapa tau itu Jongin."

"Biar aku saja, ahjussi."

**CKLEK!**

"Sehun? Luhan eonnie? Loh kok kalian kesini? Mana Jongin oppa? Bukankah dia ke kampusmu untuk member kejutan anniv kalian ya?"

"Ja-jadi Jongin belum pulang?"

"Siapa yang datang Baekki? Oh kau Sehun, Luhan. Lho bukankah Jongin tadi bilang mau menemuimu, Luhan?"

**DRRRRRT DRRRRT**

"ah sebentar ne? sepertinya ada yang menelfon, eh? Soo-eonnie?"

_"yeoboseyo eonnie, wae?"_

_"Ba-baekki, ce-cepat ke-ke Seoul Health Center sekarang."_

_"Ha? Rumah sakit? Wae memangnya eonnie? Kau sakit?"_

_"Bu-bukan aku, ta-tapi Jongin. Di-dia ke-kecelakaan, dan…. kritis"_

_"MWO?! JONGIN OPPA KECELAKAAN?! ARRA AKU SEGERA KESANA"_

**KLIK!**

"APA KAU BILANG BAEKKI? JONGIN ANAKKU KECELAKAAN? KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?"

"Andwae ahjussi, Kyungsoo eonnie baru saja menelfonku. Katanya kita harus ke Seoul Health Center sekarang, oppa sedang….kritis…hiks"

"KRITIS? MINHO KITA KESANA, SE-KA-RANG!"

"Arra chagi, ayo kalian berdua ikut juga ya? Baekki kunci apartemen jangan lupa,"

"Ne ahjussi,"

"N-ne ahjussi…" jawab Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

_Kai kecelakaan? Mi-mianhae Jonginniee hiks…_

_Hyung kecelakaan lagi? Dan lagi-lagi karena ulahku… Mi-mian hyung… Hiks  
_

.

.

.

"Tulang lengan atas bagian kanan dan tulang kakinya retak. Tulang kepalanya juga retak cukup dalam, dia terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi dan mengenai sebuah pohon besar. Itu cukup menambah luka di bagian kepalanya,"

"Ya Tuhan Jongin… lalu apa anak saya akan baik-baik saja dokter?"

"Saya harap juga begitu, tapi tetap ada konsekuensinya atas kecelakaan ini. Ingatannya mungkin akan sedikit mengalami gangguan ketika dia sadar nanti,"

"J-jadi maksud dokter, Jongin akan amnesia? Hiks…"

"Ssshh, Soo eonnie. Tenanglah, semoga oppa baik-baik saja ya, hiks"

"Ka-kapan J-jongin hyung akan sadar dok?"

"Saya belum bisa memastikan, mengingat kecelakaannya cukup cepat dan lukanya cukup parah, jika dia berhasil melewati masa kritis ini dengan baik, mungkin dia akan sadar dua hari lagi."

"Jika tidak?

"Jika tidak, dia mungkin mengalami koma. Yang saya juga tim yang menanganinya pun belum tau pasti kapan dia akan bangun lagi dari komanya nanti."

"Andwae, Jongin andwae! Huhuhu, Jonginnie sayang bangunlah nak…"

"Sstt uljjima chagi, baiklah dokter, terimakasih bantuannya. Lalu apa kami boleh menunggu di dalam?"

"Sebaiknya tunggu di ruang tunggu. Perawat akan memantau kondisinya tiap jam, jika dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, dia akan langsung dipindah ke kamar inap. Ne, sama-sama Minho-ssi. Saya permisi,"

"Iya dok silahkan,"

.

.

*backsound: take a bow-rihanna*

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Sehunnie…" pinta Baekhyun dingin pada namja berbadan tinggi di depannya ini.

"A-arra Baekki. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi tolong jangan marah dan tolong dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Hm" balas Baekhyun sangat singkat sembari duduk di salah satu kursi di taman Seoul Health Center.

"A-aku… aku saat itu tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Luhan noona saat Kai hyung masuk ke ruang dance. Baik dia ataupun aku dan Luhan noona sama-sama kaget, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menciumnya. A-aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu dan Kai hyung, a-aku…"

"MWO?! KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN LUHAN NOONA?! OMMO! YA! SEHUNNIE! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA HUH?!"

"Ba-baekki tenanglah, ini rumah sakit. Jangan berteriak begitu, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika kau tidak membuatku berteriak. Kau jahat Sehun! Kau membuat oppaku terbaring lemas di atas dipan rumah sakit! Dan kau membuat hari spesialnya menjadi hari terburuknya! Dan yang jelas, kau membuatku sangat kecewa OH SEHUN! Kau bilang kau tidak bermaksud mengecewakanku dan oppa, lalu kau bilang kau tidak bermaksud mencium Luhan eonnie? KAU TIDAK BERMAKSUD, TAPI KAU MELAKUKANNYA OH SEHUN! KAU BRENGSEK! Kau tau? Tadinya aku dan oppa akan berbicara denganmu mengenai kepindahanku dari SM High School bulan depan, dengan kejadian ini, aku rasa pembicaraan tadi tidak perlu dilakukan lagi. Karena aku akan dengan SANGAT SENANG HATI MENINGGALKANMU! KITA PUTUS OH SEHUN!"

"mi-mian Baekki… M-MWO? Tunggu baekki!"

**GREP!**

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK SAMPAI KAU JELASKAN PADAKU TENTANG KEPINDAHANMU! Dan aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Baekki. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"TIDAK PERLU! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilangjika kau melupakanku, aku boleh memarahimu dan meninggalkanmu, Oh Sehun?"

**DEG!**  
_"Benar kata Baekki, kau memang pantas marah dan meninggalkanku Baekki. Mianhae, aku…aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu,"_batin Sehun.

"Terimakasih untuk selama ini, dan tolong jangan pernah lagi hubungi aku Oh Sehun."

"….Ba-baekki…"

.

.

.

Luhan pov

"Yang mana yang merupakan keluarga dari Tuan Kim Jongin?"

Suara halus dari perawat memuyarkan lamunanku tentang Jongin.

"Emm keluarganya sedang pulang mengambil beberapa baju dan membeli makanan sus. Saya…saya temannya. Ada perkembangan tentang Jongin sus?"

"Oh begitu, ne ada. Tuan Kim Jongin sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis, dan sekarang sedang dalam proses pemindahan menuju ruang inap. Kami membutuhkan persetujuan dari pihak keluarganya mengenai ini."

"Saya ayahnya, biar saya yang tanda tangan. Luhan, kau pulanglah. Biar kami yang menjaga Jongin disini."

T-tapi ahjussi, aku juga ingin menemani Jongin…

"N-ne ahjussi, apa aku boleh menjenguknya nanti?"

"Tentu saja sayang."

"Gamsahamnida, ahjumma."

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang 1 chap lagi ya! :")

dont porget to ripiw! :")

gamsahamnida!


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Kim Minho | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Byun Baekhyun | Lee Taemin | Do Kyungsoo | Xi LU Han (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

aman sekali

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

Bakhyun pov

_"Yeoboseyo appa?"_

_"….."_

_"Ne appa, aku sudah membereskan barang-barangku disini. Siap kirim ke Hongkong, appa."_

_"….."_

_"Ne, aku sudah yakin appa. Mungkin aku akan kembali kesini setelah lulus nanti, mungkin juga tidak. Sudah ya appa, aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu menjenguk Jongin oppa."_

_"…."_

_"Ne, bye!"_

**KLIK!**

Hm, kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun! Bagaimana bisa kau menghianatiku dan Jongin oppa seperti ini? Hiks, Chanyeol oppa... Sehun menyebalkan, hiks...

.

"APPA! JONGIN MEMBUKA MATANYA! PANGGIL DOKTER, CEPAT!"

"N-ne!"

…

"Maaf Tuan Kim, tapi sepertinya Jongin mengalami koma. Dia memang secara fisik sudah sadar, tapi dia masih dalam keadaan koma. Saya tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan dia akan sadar dari komanya, Tuan Kim"

"MWO? Andwae! Jongin sayang, bangun nak… Bangunlah… hiks,"

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk cepat sadar kembali dokter?"

"Bisa saja, asal orang-orang yang disekitarnya membuat suasana bahagia untuknya. Mengajaknya bicara, memanjakannya, dan tolong jangan temukan dia dengan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya marah, sedih atau merasa buruk. dia bisa mendengar semua percakapan kita dan merasakan segala sesuatu, hanya dia belum bisa bereaksi apa-apa,"jelas dokter yang menangani Kim Jongin ini pada semua yang ada di dalam ruang inap VVIP ini.

"Dan jika bisa, hadirkan orang yang dia cintai. Orang yang bisa membuat semangatnya bangkit, orang yang bisa membantunya melewati masa komanya dan segera kembali sadar," tambahnya.

_Luhan! Dia harus ada disini menemani Jongin. Bukankah dia yeojachingu Jongin? Pasti Jongin dan dia saling mencintai kan?_

"Baik dokter, terimakasih"

"Baekki, tolong jangan izinkan Luhan dan Sehun kemari untuk sementara waktu. Appa tidak mau, kesembuhan Jongin terhambat," tegas Minho dingin.

_Lho? Ke-kenapa Luhan dan Sehun ti-tidak boleh kemari?_

"Ke-kenapa mereka tidak boleh menjenguk Jongin, ahjussi? Bukankah Luhan adalah yeoja yang dicintai Jongin?"

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya kau tanya Baekki apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Em Kyungie, apa bisa kau menemani Jongin selama ia dirawat disini? Kau kan perawat, jadi mungkin lebih tau mengenai perkembangan pasien."

"N-ne, ahjumma. Akan kuusahakan, ahjumma. Kebetulan aku dan Jongin magang disini, jadi mungkin tidak akan masalah jika aku menjaganya."

"Arra, kalau begitu appa dan eomma pulang dulu. Kami mau mengabari yang lain, Baekki Kyungie kami titip Jongin ya. Dan, tolong jangan izinkan Sehun atau Luhan untuk sementara waktu kemari."

"ne, appa"

.

.

.

"Jongin, bangunlah sayang. Lihat? Eomma membawakanmu buah kesukaanmu. Kau suka pisang dan jeruk kan? Bangunlah sayang, eomma merindukanmu… hiks"

"Ushh, uljjima baby. Aku kira kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu adalah kecelakaan terakhirnya, aku sungguh tidak kuat melihat Jongin jika dia dalam keadaan begini,"

"Huhu, ne yeobo. Apa kita perlu mencari lagi yeoja yang waktu itu menyelamatkan Jongin? Dokter bilang, kita harus bawa orang yang Jongin cintai kan? Dan membawa Luhan kemari bukan ide yang bagus menurutku untuk saat ini,"

"Ne chagi. Aku setuju, tapi siapa yang bisa kita mintai bantuan mencari yeoja itu? Jongin saja yang selama ini mencari yeoja itu tidak ketemu,"

_Jongin terlibat kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu? Tunggu dulu…_

**_Flashback_**

_"noona aku mau beli minum dithana!"_

_"ne tunggu sebentar, arra?"_

_"noona thibuk memetik bunga teruth, pokoknya aku mau minumnya thekarang noona!"_

_Kemudian anak itu pun berlari dari tempat ia berdiri menuju mini market di seberang. Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan…_

_"AWAS!"_

_CKIIIIIT BRRAAAKKK!_

_"SEHUNNN!"_

_"no-noona …"_

_GREP! Namja kecil bernama Sehun itu pun langsung memeluk yeoja yang ia panggil noona itu._

_"Na-namja i-itu be-berdarah.."_

_"ush, uljjima Sehun."_

_"Hei, bertahanlah. Hei, bertahanlah aku mohon! Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit,"_

_"Enngghh…"_

_"Tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit dengan taksi! Cepat!"_

_*di rumah sakit*_

_"dia membutuhkan transfusi darah. Golongan darahnya O positif, apa kau bergolongan darah O positif? Stock darah disini sedang kosong untuk golongan darah pasien ini,"_

_"ne, saya O positif. saya bisa transfusikan darah saya untuk dia?"_

_"umurmu berapa nona?"_

_"saya 18 tahun. Sudah bisa kan?"_

_"Baik, kamu bisa ikut saya."_

_"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas jasa orang yg menyelamatkanmu Sehun, siapapun dia semoga darahku bisa membantunyacepat pulih dan menjalani hidupnya seharusnya."_

**_Flashback end_**

"Eonnie? Kau kenapa tidak masuk kedalam?"

"Ah em Baekki… A-ani, a-aku masih ada kerja di unit lain, aku kemari hanya untuk mengeceknya saja, tapi di dalam ada eomma dan appamu"

"Hihi, mereka eomma dan appa Jongin oppa, eonnie. Jongin oppa itu sepupuku, appa dan eomma sudah kuanggap seperti orangtuaku sendiri. Karenanya aku sangat dekat dengan mereka,"

"J-Jongin sepupumu?"

"Ne eonnie, wae?"

"A-ani, aku permisi dulu ne? Aku lupa masih ada tugas lain, bye Baekki!"

.

.

.

"oppa, maafkan Sehun dan Luhan eonnie ne? Hiks, cepatlah sadar oppa, aku merindukanmu. Hari ini aku berangkat ke Hongkong. Kau tak perlu mengantarku, cukup berikan satu senyummu untukku ne?Pasti aku akan berangkat dengan tenang. Tunggu aku kembali kemari ne oppa! Aku pasti akan sering menghubungimu, bye oppa!"

**CHU~**

Kecupan lembut penuh sayang dan haru, Baekhyun berikan untuk orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu. Kim Jongin, orang yang dua kali bertarung dengan maut karena seorang namja yang sempat ia cintai dulu, Oh Sehun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, bibir Jongin sudah sedikit menampakkan senyumnya dan sedikit air matanya pagi ini. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu, tapi kemudian menjauh dan kembali mengawasi Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar Jongin dari kejauhan.

_Kau hati-hati disana, Baekki. Cepat kembali, aku minta maaf atas semuanya… Tidak seharusnya aku mengecewakanmu dan melukai Jongin hyung…_

.

"Hei Jongin, bagaimana hari ini? Kau pasti lapar ya? Ini aku bawakan minuman kesukaanmu. Susu coklat dingin eoh? Kutaruh disini ya? Bangunlah Jongin, kami merindukanmu. Huh, kau jahat kau tau? Membiarkanku bekerja sendirian dan menghabiskan jam istirahatku hanya dengan memandangimu yang diam saja. Kapan kita akan ke café lagi Jongin-ah? Kau berjanji padaku akan membawaku kesana kapanpun aku mau kan? Bangun dan temani aku kesana Jongin! Hiks,"

**DEG!**

**PIIP PIIP.. PIIP PIIP..**

"J-Jongin? Kau kenapa? A-aku panggil dokter sebentar,"

**CKLEK!**

"Dokter! Jongin sudah sadar!"

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

"ayo buka mulutmu namja manja"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku manja, Kyu. Aku ini kan sedang sakit, wajar kan kalau kau yang seorang perawat merawatku?"

"Ish, pintar mengelak. Arra, ayo buka mulutmu lagi" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan potongan apel yang sudah dikupasnya tadi ke mulut pasien spesialnya ini.

"Hm nyamnyam ne.."

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Waeyo Jongin?"

"Em…ini sudah hampir 3 bulan aku di rumah sakit. Dan aku hanya mengenalmu, lalu kedua orangtuaku. Apa aku tidak punya teman, Kyu?"

**DEG!**

_Ba-bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, Kai…_

"te-tentu saja kau punya, pabbo. Kau punya sahabat baik, namanya Park Chanyeol, sekarang dia sedang magang di luar negeri," _Ah anak itu, apa kabarmu sekarang channie… aku merindukanmu,_

"Jinjja? Lalu, kapan aku bisa kembali kuliah dan bekerja? Maksudku, kau bilang aku dan kau ini rekan kerja disini sebagai dokter dan perawat. Jika kau setiap hari bisa bekerja, lalu aku kapan?"

"Kau akan bekerja secepatnya setelah kondisimu stabil, Kim Jongin."

"E-Eunhyuk-ssi…"

"Siapa dia Kyu?" tanya Jongin heran sambil tetap memakan apel kupasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Hemm, ingatanmu belum kembali, eoh? Aku dokter yang merawatmu, kau itu mahasiswa kesayangan banyak dosen sekaligus dokter disini. Dan dengan absennya kau setengah tahun ini, banyak sekali dosen yang merindukanmu, nak. Haha, tapi sepertinya lusa kau sudah bisa kembali bekerja, Jongin. Kondisimu membaik dengan cepat, apa karena perhatian dan perawatan special dari Do Kyungsoo ini, hem?"

**BLUSH!**

Sontak pipi dua orang selain pun menjadi merah mukanya. Malu. Sekali.

_Be-benar juga. Kyu sangat memperhatikanku. Ah, tapi kan itu memang tugasnya, pabbo Jongin. Jangan berharap terlalu lebih…_

"A-ani dokter…"

"Haha, dasar anak muda malu-malu. Mata kalian tidak bisa berbohong jika kalian saling mencintai. Aku sudah tua memang, tapi aku ahli dalam membaca sorot mata. Ah, aku sampai lupa memeriksamu, Jongin. Kau berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu. Jika hasilnya baik seharian ini, bahkan mungkin besok pagi kau sudah boleh pulang. Tapi kau baru boleh bekerja lusa, kau harus istirahatkan badanmu dulu di rumah," jelas pada Jongin sambil memulai prosedur pemeriksaan rutinnya.

_K-kyu mencintaiku? Ah, itu kan hanya kesimpulan Eunhyuk-ssi saja. Dan memangnya….kau benar mencintainya Jongin?_

_K-kai me-mencintaiku?_

"Nah sudah. Kyungsoo, jika kau sudah selesai dengan pasien spesialmu ini, kau bisa kembali bekerja di ruang lain ya. Biarkan Jongin istirahat, aku permisi dulu masih ada pasien. Dan kau Jongin, cepat sembuh ne?"

Jongin pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil membalas senyum .

.

.

.

"Hahh akhirnya aku kemari juga. Untung Yuri berbaik hati memberiku liburan dan pindah tempat kerja kemari. Dengan begini, aku bisa menghubungi Kyungie lagi. Ah betapa aku sangat merindukannya saat ini,"

"Jangan berceloteh sendirian begitu jika tidak ingin dikira orang gila, anak muda."

Mendengar ada yang suara dibelakangnya, namja yang merasa ditegur itu pun menoleh.

"APPA! EOMMA! AAA AKU MERINDUKAN KALIAN!"

**GREP!**

"Ya Park Chanyeol pabbo! Kau mau membuat eommamu jantungan hem?"

"Hehe, mian eomma. Aku rindu eomma dan appa. HAAAA Akhirnya aku kembali ke Hongkong. Rasanya aku sudah lama sekali tidak kemari eoh?"

"Ne, sekarang sebaiknya kita masuk ke mobil. Lalu kita cari restaurant, kau belum makan siang kan,"

"Belum appa, arrasseo…"

Chanyeol pun mengikuti orangtuanya menuju parkiran mobil. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu sesosok yeoja yang sangat familiar baginya.

_Tunggu dulu, aku seperti mengenal sosok itu._

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Dan yeoja yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ne, nuguseyo?"

"Aigo, kau tak mengenaliku Baekki?"

_Siapa namja tinggi tegap berambut cepak dan berkulit sawo matang ini? Aku seperti familiar dengan suaranya tapi…_

"Eum… Nuguseyo? Mi-mian aku benar-benar tak mengenalimu,"

"Aigo, semudah itu kah kau melupakan Park Chanyeol, hem?"

**DEG!**

_Nama itu lagi. Sudah setengah tahun lebih aku tak mendengar kabar tentangnya… benarkah ini Chanyeol oppa?_

"C-chanyeol oppa?"

"Aish, kau pasti pangling denganku ne? Ah tapi harusnya kau tidak pangling dengan ketampananku, Baekki. Aku masih tetap tampan kan walau kulitku mulai sedikit coklat? Matahari di Arab Saudi membuatku begini, Baekki"

"YAK! OPPAAAAA! AAA! AKHIRNYA AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU!"

**GREP!**

"Yak! Baekki! A-aku ta-tau ka-kau me-merin-du-kanku, ta-pi ja-ngan me-meluk-ku ter-la-lu er-at, a-ku tak bis-a ber-na-fas de-ngan ba-ik" sergah Chanyeol tersengal karenaBaekhyun memeluknya terlalu erat. Well itu sebenarnya pura-pura saja, mana mungkin yeoja bertubuh mungil macam Baekhyun bisa membuat Chanyeol tak bisa bernafas hanya karena ia memeluknya?

"A-ah mi-mian oppa! Hehe, aku sangat merindukanmu kau tau. Kau seperti menghilang sejak kau berpamitan pada Kyungsoo eonnie setengah tahun lalu."

**DEG!**

_Kyungsoo… apa kabarnya dia ya? Sudah setengah tahun ini aku tak mengabarinya… aku merindukanmu baby Kyu!_

"Hehe, mian. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi jarang punya waktu untuk cek cek handphone. Aku juga merindukanmu Baekki, disana tidak ada lagi dongsaeng yang kujahili. Hahaha,"

"YA! Jadi kau merindukanku hanya karena ingin menjahiliku, oppa? Kau jahat sekali!"

"Yeollie? Ah, siapa yeoja cantik ini? Apa dia pacarmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Kau pintar memilih yeoja ne?"

"Jelas dia pintar, kan mengikuti naluri appanya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban narsis dari sang appa. Mengetahui anaknya sedang menatapnya malas, appa Chanyeol pun berkata lagi,

"Mwo? Kan memang benar kau mengikuti appa, Yeol. Nah, perkenalkan aku Park Yi fan, appanya Chanyeol. Kau pasti yeojachingu Chanyeol itu ya? Siapa namanya? Eum…Kyu…"

"Kyungsoo yeobo… Aku Park Zi Tao, eommanya Chanyeol. Ne, sepertinya dia memang yeojachingu Chanyeol, Kris. Serasi sekali mereka,"

**BLUSH!**

_Benarkah aku serasi dengan Baekhyun, eomma?_

"A-Aish! Ya eomma appa! Dia ini bukan Kyungsoo, dia ini…"

"Byun Baekhyun imnida, aku teman Chanyeol oppa. Anyyeong Yi Fan-ssi, Tao-ssi"

"panggil saja ahjussi"

"dan ahjumma"

"Alright, dia ini bukan Kyungsoo. Dia Baekki, sepupu Jongin. Aish,"

"Hehe, mian sayang. Yasudah, kau mau kemana Baekhyun? Ikut kami ke rumah, mau?"

"Ah ide bagus eomma, ayo Baekki ke rumahku mumpung kau masih liburan disini kan."

"Liburan? Siapa yang liburan oppa?" tanya Baekki dengan polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol pun hanya memandangnya gemas.

"Tentu saja kau, nona Baekki. Untuk apalagi kau berada di Hongkong saat musim sekolah selain kau mengambil hari bolos sekolahmu hm?"

"Mwo? Aish… Aku tidak membolos oppa, aku memang sekolah disini sejak setengah tahun lalu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti pun hanya menggandeng lembut tangan dongsaengnya dan berkata,

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku nanti,"

.

"Wah, anak eomma tampan sekali ne? Pasti nanti banyak pasien yang langsung sembuh saat melihat kau menangani mereka, Jongin." goda Taemin sambil membantu merapikan dasi anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, tentu saja. Dia tampan karena appanya juga tampan. Benarkan, Jongin? tambah Minho sambil kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membaca Koran di sofa apartement anak mereka.

"Haha, ne appa ne eomma. Sudah, jika terlalu lama disini, calon pacarku bisa menunggu lama dan marah." ujar Jongin sambil mengambil jas dokternya dan tas prakteknya.

"PACAR?" teriak Minho dan Taemin bersamaan

"Ne, hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo. Dan semoga dia menerimaku! Hehe, doakan aku eomma appa."

**CKLEK!**  
** BLAM!**

"Kyu-kyungsoo katanya?" pertanyaan itu pun muncul diiringi tatapan mata bertanya-tanya dari orangtua Kim Jongin ini. _Lalu Luhan bagaimana?_

_._

Luhan pov

"Kau harus makan Luhan, astaga. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihatmu hanya makan sedikit. Kompetisi dancenya sebentar lagi, jika kau terus begini apa jadinya nanti?"

"Aku rasa aku akan mengundurkan diri, oppa" jawabku lemas sembari menempelkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi di ruang latihan dance ini.

Jujur saja aku tak ingin mengundurkan diri. Aku sangat mencintai dance, tapi ketika hobiku mengingatkanku pada kejadian setengah tahun lalu yang sampai saat ini terus mengganggu fikiranku, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk meyakinkanku bahwa hobiku bisa dilanjutkan.

Aku hanya bisa selalu terduduk diam menatap jendela ruang dance mengarah ke gerbang kampus. Tempat dimana seorang namja pernah melampiaskan rindunya padaku. Tempat dimana aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintai namja itu. Dan tempat terakhir dimana aku melihatnya tersenyum sangat tulus dan tampan hanya untukku.

"Dia masih melamun?"

"Ne Sehun, mungkin kau bisa membujuknya lagi. Kelihatannya, dia sangat merindukan Kai. Ah aku bahkan belum sempat menjenguknya. Kau mau menjenguknya kapan, Sehun?"

Kai, namja berkulit tan bersurai coklat bernama asli Kim Jongin.

Nama namja yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari fikiranku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Sejak pertama kali dia menyelamatkanku. Sejak pertama kali dia memintaku menjadi yeojachingunya. Posisinya tak pernah terganti oleh siapapun, yang ada hanya seseorang yang sekelebat masuk dan mengisi sisa ruang kosong sempit yang harusnya tak pernah ku izinkan dia untuk masuk kesana.

"No-noona…"

"Sehun?"

"Kau memikirkan hyung, ne? Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak menjenguknya nanti? Jujur saja, aku merindukannya. Masalah kita tidak akan selesai jika kita hanya diam saja seperti ini. Bagaimana pun, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu,"

Menjenguk Kai? Menjenguk namja yang aku ah tidak maksudku yang kami sakiti setengah tahun lalu? Aku bahkan tak lagi mampu melihat wajahnya. Perasaan bersalah terlalu menggelayutiku sampai hari ini, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba menemuinya dan bersikap tak ada masalah apapun.

"Aku tau kau pasti merindukannya. Kajja kita ke apartemennya, ku dengar dia sudah pulang ke apartemen. Mungkin kita tak akan menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi setidaknya kita harus menemuinya."

Aku pun tak menolak dan tak menjawab apapun perkataan Sehun. Aku terlalu lemas, terlalu campur aduk perasaanku saat ini. Di depanku saat ini, ada namja yang sedang menggandeng lembut tanganku menuju apartemen namja yang pernah- ani maksudku masih aku cintai sampai saat ini. Aku tidak tau apa aku masih pantas menyebut diriku sebagai…

"Kau yeojachingunya, pasti dia masih mengingatmu"

.

Author pov

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ne Jongin, waeyo?"

"Bisa temani aku? Aku ingin ke taman sebentar,"

"Ah, arrasseo. Aku ganti baju dulu ne? Kau tunggu saja di lobby, aku akan menyusulmu,"

Jongin pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk berganti baju.

_Semoga dia menerimaku, Tuhan. Semoga Kau izinkan aku memiliki malaikat manisMu yang satu itu. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, aamiin._

"Kajja Jongin, aku sudah siap!"

"Ne, kajja"

Dan Jongin pun menggenggam lembut jari jemari Kyungsoo. Menimbulkan sedikit hentakan kecil di kedua hati masing-masing. Jongin tau, ini adalah perasaan gugupnya dan bahagianya karena ada di samping malaikat yang ia cintai sejak ia bangun dari komanya.

.

"Noona, kau mau bubble tea? Aku haus, lagi pula sebentar lagi kita lewat taman kan? Aku mau membelinya disana,"

"Heem, boleh Sehun. Aku juga haus, gomawo ne?"

**TAP TAP TAP**

_K-Kai?_

_"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, aku tak tau lagi bagaimana mengutarakannya padamu. Tapi yang aku tau aku mencintaimu, ya walau kau bilang aku hilang ingatan tapi entah mengapa perasaanku berkata bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama bahkan sebelum aku bangun dari komaku. Apa kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku, Do Kyungsoo?"_

_K-Kai koma? Da-dan Ka-Kai mencintai Kyungsoo? ANDWAE! HIKS!_

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"Lu-Luhan?!"

"Noona?! Noona tunggu aku!"

"Wa-waeyo Kyu? Si-siapa yeoja dan namja tadi? Kenapa mereka berlari menja-"

**KYUUT!**

"Ka-KAI!"

.

"Noona berhenti!"

**GREP!**

"Hiks…"

"Sshh uljjima ne?"

"Ka-kai…"

"Ne, aku mendengarnya tadi. Ssshh uljjima, mungkin itu hanya salah paham. Kau tau kan dokter waktu itu berkata bahwa hyung mungkin akan amnesia. Dan wajar ku kira jika dia begitu, kita tak pernah menemuinya selama ini. Mungkin ingatannya tentangmu belum kembali. Ketika ingatannya tentangmu kembali, aku yakin dia akan tetap memilihmu. Lagipula, Kyungsoo noona sudah punya Chanyeol hyung. Tidak mungkin dia menghianati Chanyeol hyung" jelas Sehun yang kemudian menunduk sedih sambil tetap memeluk yeoja mungil di depannya itu.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana ke apartemen hyung. Aku tau kau tak mungkin menemuinya sekarang,"

Anggukan pun menjadi jawaban 'iya' dari Luhan untuk pertanyaan Sehun padanya. Hatinya memang hancur seketika mendengar pernyataan namjachingunya atau seorang yang pernah dan mungkin masih jadi namjanya sampai saat ini bahwa dia mencintai Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sendiri yang juga pacar dari sahabat Jongin, Park Chanyeol. Dan entah kenapa, Luhan merasa bebannya hari ini terasa sedikit ringan ketika tangan Sehun merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan eratnya walau sebentar.

_Kau selalu seperti ini, Sehun. Menyamankanku saat aku sedang bermasalah dengan Kai. Tolong jangan membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak ingin semakin menyakitimu dan Kai. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kai karena aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu karena aku membutuhkanmu…. Aish, kau serakah Xi Lu Han!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 chap!

haaa semoga suka ya readers :") don't forget to ripiw!

gamsahamnida!


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Park Yi Fan | Oh Sehun | Do Joonmyun (namja all)

Byun Baekhyun | Park Zi Tao | Do Yixing | Do Kyungsoo | (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

18++

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"Aku rasa kau butuh istirahat dulu, Jongin. Kau dengar kata Eunhyuk-ssi tadi. Kau diliburkan lagi untuk dua hari ini sampai kau benar-benar baik."

"Ahh, gwaenchana Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja kepalaku tadi sakit sekali tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ingatanku mulai kembali perlahan. Aku merasa familiar dengan dua orang tadi," jawab Jongin sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil memegang kepala belakangnya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Sayang, kau minum obatmu dulu ne? Kyungie, tolong jaga Jongin sebentar ne? Eomma dan appa mau ke swalayan dulu, isi kulkas sudah mulai habis. Kau tau kan, dua namja di rumah ini makannya banyak? Sudah ne, kami pergi dulu," ucap Taemin sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya dan mendadahi putra satu-satunya yang masih terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya.

Mendengar ucapan eommanya, Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Hahaha, apa aku memang seperti itu sejak dulu, Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Haha, jangan berikan aku wajah polosmu itu Kyu. Aku benar-benar bisa semakin jatuh cinta padamu jika begitu,"

**BLUSH!**

"Mwo? Kenapa mukamu memerah Kyu? Kau sakit?" giliran Jongin yang sekarang bersikap polos pada Kyungsoo.

"A-ani Jongin. Aku ke dapur dulu ne? akan kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

"kimbap? Jangan terlalu pedas, Kyu. Buatlah yang banyak, aku tiba-tiba sangat lapar. Nanti kau juga harus makan tapi, arra?" jawab Jongin sambil perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ku bilang, kau istirahat saja disini Jongin-ah. Kau itu bandel sekali eoh?"

"Biar saja, aku bosan di kamar. Lagipula, lebih baik melihat yeoja manis di depanku ini memasak kan daripada tiduran sendirian di kamar? Haha, kajja"

Kyungsoo pun hanya terdiam dan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombalan Jongin. Pipinya memerah sedikit demi sedikit akibat ucapan Jongin tadi.

"Nah kau tunggu saja di meja makan, jangan menggangguku saat memasak atau aku tak akan memasakkan makanan lagi untukmu," perintah Kyungsoo setengah bercanda pada Jongin sembari mencari dan mengambil bahan makanan yang tersisa di kulkas Jongin.

"Aish, kau galak Kyu. Tapi tetap saja, mukamu itu tak bisa jadi jelek kecuali kau sedang menangis. Haha mungkin Tuhan memang memberimu kelebihan di bagian muka, Kyu. Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran yeoja yang galak"

**BLUSH!**

**Kyungsoo pov**

Ommona Jongin, kenapa kau tak berhenti membuatku malu eoh? Hobi sekali sepertinya. Aish, kau itu memang namja menyebalkan Jongin-ah!

"Terserah apa katamu Jongin. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu," ucapku sambil tetap memasak kimbap sesuai permintaan namja tampan berkulit tan itu. Tunggu, apa aku menyebut dia tampan? Oh ayolah Kyungsoo jangan bercanda. Sisi mana dari Jongin yang kau bilang tampan heum?

"Ne arrasseo Kyungie. Haha, eum Kyu.. kau masih ingat yeoja yang tempo hari itu?"

"Yeoja yang mana Kai?"

"Yeoja yang berambut blonde, yang berlari saat aku sedang...ehm maksudku saat aku dan kau sedang ada di taman."

Luhan? Kai menanyakan Luhan? Oh Tuhan apa yang harus ku katakan?

"A-ah di-dia. N-ne J-jongin. Aku-aku ingat. Waeyo?"

"Siapa dia Kyu? Apa dia mengenalku? Kenapa dia lari ya?"

"Nanti akan ku jawab, tapi makanlah dulu kimbapmu ini. Setelahnya kau harus istirahat, arra?"

Aku rasa aku memang harus memberitahunya. Bagaimana pun, dia berhak tau. Siapa tau ini akan cepat membantunya kembali mengingat semuanya, kan?

.

.

"Kau harus cepat menyelesaikan studimu sayang. Perusahaan Park Corp. membutuhkan penerus appamu. Dan kau lah orangnya,"

"Arra eomma, tapi tetap saja. Aku bahkan belum siap menikah. Eomma tau kan? Kyungsoo masih sibuk di rumah sakit, jika aku melamarnya dan menikahinya bukan tak mungkin aku akan berpisah dengannya karena perusahaan ini kan? Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya lagi eomma. Sudah cukup satu tahun ini aku berpisah dengannya. Menyebalkan. Aku sangat merindukannya eomma..." keluh Chanyeol saat eommanya lagi-lagi mengingatkannya tentang kewajibannya meneruskan jabatan pimpinan alias direktur utama perusahaan milik keluarga Park itu.

"Itu masalah mudah. Appa akan meminta Kyungsoomu itu dipindah tugaskan disini. Mudah kan? Sekarang tidak ada alasan untukmu menolaknya, Yeol." sela Kris sembari merangkul yeoja kecil yang sekarang sudah ia anggap seperti putrinya sendiri ini.

_C-Chanyeol oppa a-akan me-menikahi Soo eonnie?_

_"Hhh, itu memang mudah appa. Tapi perasaanku ini yang belum juga menentukan pelabuhannya. Asal appa tau saja, aku juga menaruh hatiku pada yeoja kecil yang kau rangkul itu. Dia merebut hatiku, sama seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dulu padaku. Jika begini, apanya yang akan kau bilang mudah appa? Hhhh_." gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut barunya dan akhirnya memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang rumahnya. Tempat dimana dia selalu bermimpi mencium seorang yeoja yang sangat dia cintai yang dia juga tak tau siapa. Setidaknya saat ini ada dua yeoja yang dia cintai, dan dia belum tau akan benar-benar menjatuhkan pilihan pada siapa.

"Kau melamun, oppa"

"Ha? A-ani Baekki. Aku hanya...sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo. Ne, Kyungsoo. Ah aku jadi merindukan mereka semua. Ah, kau belum melunasi hutangmu padaku ya Byun Baekhyun!" jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik pelan tangan yeoja mungil yang kini sudah resmi duduk di pangkuannya itu.

**Bakhyun pov**

"K-kau ke-kenapa me-memangkuku begini oppaaaaa!" tanyaku pada Chanyeol oppa sambil sedikit memukul lengannya.

"Biar saja, habis aku merindukan juga saat-saat menghiburmu dulu ketika kau sedang bertengkar dengan cadel"

**DEG!**

Jangan lagi kau mengingatkan aku pada julukan itu oppa. Tolong, kumohon. Aku tidak sanggup bercerita padamu tentang itu...

"Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamun eum?" Astaga wajah oppa kini bahkan benar-benar terlalu dekat denganku untuk ukuran menanyakan keadaanku. Oh tolong oppa, kau tak boleh melihat wajahku begini...

10cm

7cm

4cm

INI BURUK BAEKHYUN!

**CHU~**

Lembut.

**Author pov**

Kegiatan yang awalnya hanya iseng menggoda Baekhyun dengan mendekatkan mukanya sedekat mungkin dengan pemilik mata ber-eyeliner ini pun berakhir menjadi...

"Enghhh"

Ciuman yang semakin mendalam. Chanyeol yang seolah lupa bahwa dia tadi berkata bahwa dia merindukan Kyungsoo pun seperti terus saja meminta izin pada bibir mungil Baekhyun untuk melumatnya lagi dan lagi. Lumatan kecil yang sekarang mulai berubah menjadi adegan lebih lanjut. Lidah Chanyeol mulai menelusuk mengabseni satu persatu penghuni rongga mulut Baekhyun dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk berkenalan dengan lidah dan anggota mulutnya yang lain.

Tak ada interupsi apapun dari siapapun dirumah itu. Ya karena kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas di kamar mereka di lantai dua dan jauh dari taman belakang ini. Lagi pula, kau pasti tau, tak mungkin sepasang suami istri semacam Kris dan Tao akan tertidur pulas setiap malam tanpa 'bertamu' dulu kan?

Oke, tinggalkan Kris dan Tao. Kembali ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tadi ada di...tunggu, aku rasa tadi mereka ada di taman belakang, tapi kenapa...

"Eeeeenggghhh"

Gotcha! Itu mereka di...kamar tamu? Oh ayolah Chanyeol, kau tidak akan lepas kendali dan menerkam Baekhyun hanya karena kau merindukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kan?

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sudah lupa daratan. Ciumannya sudah berpindah tempat dari bibir mungil Baekhyun menuju ke...lehernya dan menuju tengkuknya saat ini.

**BLAR!**

Bagai mendapat sengatan petir, tubuh mungil Baekhyun menegang seketika ketika Chanyeol menemukan area paling sensitifnya. Dan tentu saja, sentuhan Chanyeol tadi benar-benar sukses meruntuhkan pertahanan Baekhyun.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol sudah mengunci badan Baekhyun dan mengangkat pantat yeoja mungil di depannya ini yang lalu membuat posisi mereka seperti ini, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di depan sambil tetap menciumnya. Kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun sudah dikalungkan di leher Chanyeol yang sesekali merayap dan menjambak kecil rambut cepak Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun terhimpit antara dinding kamar dan badan tegap Chanyeol. Baju Baekhyun? Errr untuk yang satu itu, jangan harap bentuknya masih rapi ne? Baju Chanyeol? Sudah terbang entah nangkring di bagian mana di kamar ini.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Dan seolah terkejut mendengar denting jam besar di ruang tamu rumahnya, Chanyeol melepas lumatannya yang sudah sampai pada...errr leher bagian depan agak bawah menuju...dada Baekhyun.

"Astaga!"

Dan ia pun kembali terkejut melihat penampilannya dan yeoja mungil di depannya ini. Berantakan. Kaosnya sudah melayang diatas kasur, cardigan Baekhyun sudah ada di atas meja nakas dekat kasur. Dan keadaan mereka saat ini? Hhh, tinggal satu sentuhan lagi menuju baekhyun yang topless...

"Ba-baekki...mi-mian"

"A-ani op-oppa..."

_CHANYEOL PABBO! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERBUAT BEGINI PADA BAEKHYUN? OMMONA! MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!_

"A-aku, hhh. Maafkan aku Baekki. Aku, keterlaluan. Aku tidak seharusnya begini. A-aku..."

"Gwaenchana oppa... "

"Ta-tapi Baekki..."

"Bi-bisakah oppa... keluar?"

**DEG!**

_Mati kau Park Chanyeol! Satu lagi yeoja yang kau cintai kau buat marah._

"N-ne, se-sekali lagi mian Baekhyun..."

**BLAM!**

"Hiks...hiks..."

.

.

"Ya Do Joonmyun! Bangun! Aigo yeobo, kau ini pemimpin perusahaan, tapi susah sekali jika disuruh bangun pagi"

"Waeyo yeobo? Hooaaahmm, ini hari libur. Kau tak ingat? Hhh, setidaknya berikanlah waktu untuk suamimu tercinta ini untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya,"

_Mimpi indah katanya?_

**PLETAK!**

"Ya-Yak! Yeobo! Appo! Aish..."

"Siapa suruh membuatku penasaran dengan mimpi indahmu itu hm? Apa? Kau memimpikan siapa lagi ahjussi playboy?" ujar seorang yeoja berdimple tapi sekarang sedang bermuka kusut itu dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi suaminya yang baru bangun.

"Aish, tentu saja memimpikan kita. Memimpikan masa muda kita, apalagi? Apa kau tak ingat bagaimana aku mencintaimu sejak SMP dan baru bisa mendapatkanmu di SMA hingga saat ini? Dan apa kau lihat keahlianku untuk jadi seorang playboy, hm Do Yixing?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Do Yixing itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan suaminya, Do Joonmyun. Namja yang jadi sahabat dan cinta keduanya sejak SMP, tapi baru bisa benar-benar bersamanya setelah masuk taun kedua di SMA. Bisa ia rasakan raut ketulusan di kedua mata namja pemilik senyum angelic ini. Ya, senyum angelic inilah yang membuat Do Yixing jatuh cinta setiap hari padanya.

Hembusan nafas hangat dari hidung sang suami di lekukan lehernya pagi ini, tak ayal membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Kalau saja ia membawa cermin dan melihat raut wajah suaminya yang sekarang sedang menampilkan smirknya, maka ia pasti tak segan memukul kepala suami tercintanya itu dengan jajaran stiletto miliknya.

"Eungghhh, i-ini ma-masih pa-pagi S-suhoooo"

"Hmm, lalu kenapa jika masih pagi, Lay? Apa aku tidak boleh 'mencicipi' istriku jika pagi hari? Lagipula ini hari libur, tidak ada kesibukan yang kita lakukan di hari ini," jawab Suho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus menciumi tiap inci bahu dan leher putih plus jenjang milik istrinya, Lay.

"Sss-suhoooo, K-kyuun-kyungi a-akan pp-pulang..." balas Lay dengan terbata-bata karena sekuat tenaga menahan lututnya yang terlampau lemas saat ini agar tetap kuat menopangnya berdiri.

"Aish, ne. aku baru ingat jika dia selalu pulang tiap hari libur. Tapi yeobo, bukankah dia merawat Jongin, hm?"

"N-ne, t-tapi d-dia k-kemarin memberi tauku, bahwa d-dia akan tetap pulang."

**CKLEK!**

"Appaaaaa eommmaaaaa smileeeey aku pulaaang!"

Tak lama setelah sepasang suami istri ini mengingat bahwa anak perempuannya akan pulang ke rumah hari ini, pintu rumah mereka pun terbuka dan terdengar teriakan yang mereka rindukan tiap minggunya.

"Noona? Ku-kukira kau me-merawatnya,"

"Tidak, aku sudah minta izin untuk pulang pada orangtuanya. Dan ya mereka pun membolehkan aku libur menjaganya hari ini. Kau tak merindukanku he smiley kecil?"

"Kyungie sayang, sudah pulang?"

"Eommaaaaa! Ahh aku merindukan eomma!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat eommanya melepas rindu.

"Jadi, hanya rindu pada eomma eoh? Appa tidak kau rindukan?" celetuk seorang namja yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang mereka itu.

"Hihihi, tentu saja Kyungie juga merindukan appa! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak merindukan appa?" Kyungsoo pun memeluk manja appanya itu. Ya, dia memang paling dekat dengan appanya, tak heran sebenarnya karena sebagian besar sifat Kyungsoo adalah turunan dari appanya.

"kau kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit sayang?" tanya Lay pada namja yang bertubuh cukup tinggi tegap disampingnya ini.

"ani eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..."

"Dia merindukan mantan kekasihnya, eomma..."

"Ne. eh? MWO?! YA MATA OWL! AISH"

"HAHAHA, benar kan eomma appa. Dia saja mengakuinya walau tak sengaja. Tapi bukankah yang tidak disengaja itu biasanya isi hati?"

Namja yang sedang digoda oleh Kyungsoo pun hanya terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencari penguatan penolakan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh noonanya itu, tapi ia tak menemukannya di dalam kepalanya maupun di dalam hatinya.

_Hhhh, sepertinya aku memang benar-benar merindukanmu Baekki. Bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan alasan untuk berhenti mencintaimu dan merindukanmu. Taukah kau bagaimana kacaunya aku tanpamu, Baekki?_

.

_Flashback on_

"Apa ini? Ujianmu dapat E? Ya Oh Sehun! Jelaskan pada appa bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!"

"Hhh, mian appa. Ak-aku... aku hanya... hanya tidak bisa konsentrasi,"

"ISH! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, Sehun? Mau membuat malu appa? Kemana anak appa yang selalu appa banggakan dengan nilai-nilainya yang selalu nomor satu di SM High School?"

"Mi-mian appa..." Sehun pun hanya bisa menunduk lagi. "Mian aku mengecewakan appa dan eomma,"

"Itu kau tahu. Ya Tuhan, appa tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa padamu, Oh Sehun!"

"Suho! Jangan terlalu keras begitu pada Sehun, kau tidak mau dia jadi sakit kan? Hhh, sudah sudah. Sehun, sekarang kau kembali ke kamar dan istirahatlah. Eomma tidak mau lagi ada laporan kau membolos pelajaran atau kau tidak memperhatikan songsaengnimmu saat mereka mengajar di kelas. Kau ini hampir lulus Oh Sehun, tidak seharusnya kau mempermainkan nilaimu begini. Kajja istirahat,"

"Ne eomma, mianhae appa eomma," dengan langkah gontai, Sehun pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Dengan lirih, ia masih sempat mengucap beberapa kata.

_"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu..."_

_Flashback off_

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat murung pagi ini. Ia tak berani menemui dan menyapa penghuni rumah. Ia memilih menuju teras kecil di halaman depan rumah megah ini.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? mian. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku tau kau khilaf dan tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tentu saja, kau hanya mencintai Do Kyungsoo eonnie, Chanyeol oppa."

"Ba-baekki..." _pabbo, tidakkah kau tau aku juga mencintaimu? Dan aku melakukannya bukan karena aku memikirkan Kyungsoo, tapi kau Byun Baekhyun!_

"Sayang, ayo masuk. Sarapan sudah siap, kalian kenapa masih berdua saja di luar, hm? Bukankah udara pagi ini masih lumayan dingin, Yeol? Ajak masuk Baekki, kita sarapan bersama ne?" panggil Tao pada dua anak muda yang sedang ada di teras rumahnya ini.

"Kau dengar kata eomma, aku tak mau kau sakit karena kedinginan. Kajja masuk,"

Chanyeol berusaha menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Aku akan masuk sendiri,"

"Kau tak mengerti Baekki. I-ini terlalu rumit..."

"Aku tau oppa, karenanya jangan lagi beri aku perhatian berlebih. Aku tak mau jadi pelampiasan rindumu pada Soo eonnie."

"APA KAU TAK JUGA MENGERTI BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

**DEG!**

_A-apa?_

_Astaga apa yang ku katakan?!_

Reflek, Baekhyun pun memalingkan badannya pada namja tinggi tegap di belakangnya. Memberi tatapan penuh tanya padanya.

"Apa maksudmu oppa? Bu-bukankah kau bilang kau mencintai Soo eonnie?"

"N-ne,hanya saja... Ahh kau takkan mengerti Baekki. Sudahlah, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Dan tadi malam... tadi malam aku... aku memang out of control tapi itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu, Baek. dan bukan pelampiasan karena aku merindukan Kyungie."

**BLAR!**

Hati Baekhyun terasa bagai disengat petir. Chanyeol berkata dia mencintainya, bahkan namja yang hadirnya kian menguat di dalam hatinya ini mengatakan bahwa tadi malam adalah bentuk rindunya pada dirinya, ya rindu Park Chanyeol pada seorang Byun Baekhyun, dan bukan pelampiasan rindu pada yeojachingunya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila oppa. Kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah pada Soo eonnie kau tau? Dia sudah kuanggap seperti eonnieku sendiri. Dan dengan cara begini kau sukses membuatku merasa seperti penghianat."

"Mi-mian Baek. A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan sejak kapan aku menyayangimu lebih dalam. Banyak hal yang aku rasakan lebih saat aku bersamamu. Kau membuatku merasa bimbang, Baek. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, maupun Kyungsoo. Serakah eoh aku?"

"Jawab saja sendiri, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tau jawabannya oppa."

"tapi Baek-"

"Kenapa masih diluar? Apa tidak dengar tadi eommamu menyuruh kalian masuk dan sarapan?"

"Ne, ahjussi. Mianhae,"

"Ne appa,"

.

.

.

.

.

yak readers yang paling cuantek dan paling guanteng se situs ini, hehe.

mohon reviewnya ya! kritik saran juga diperlukan author lho biar fresh terus kepala sama ide-ide cerita :).

gamsahamnida!

balasan reviewnya:

sonexoticshawol: betul :D karena mau ketuker gimana juga, kalo jodoh pasti akan kembali ke jodohnya masing-masing :"D. review lagi untuk chap ini ya :D gomawo

HyunRa: iya nih, maknae jahat ya? :p. review lagi untuk chap ini ya :D gomawo


	13. Chapter 13

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Kim Minho | Leeteuk | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae | Kangin | Daehyun (namja all)

Xi Luhan | Kim Taemin | Yongjae (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

18++

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

**Jongin pov**

_Ada-ada saja. Apanya yang mau membahagiakanku? Dengan menyuruhku pergi dari Seoul lalu bersekolah bisnis di Hongkong? Kalian bercanda, appa eomma. Hatiku terpatri di Seoul, hatiku terpatri untuk musik dan dance. Kenapa kalian tidak juga mengerti eoh?_

_"...pokoknya aku mau minumnya thekarang noona!"_

_Ish... dasar anak kecil, suka sekali lari-lari. Eh? Ada mobil!_

_"AWAAAASSS!"_

_CIIIIIIIT BRAKKKKK!_

"ANIYOOO!"

Hahh hahh hahh... mimpi buruk lagi? Ommo, kenapa mimpi ini terus datang? Kenapa aku selalu bermimpi begitu belakangan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan masalaluku?

"Chagi? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara eomma membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ne, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi kau tak tampak baik sayang. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya tiap malam kau berteriak. Apa kau mimpi buruk nak? Cerita pada eomma sayang,"

"Ne Jongin, kau membuat appa dan eomma khawatir." seru appa yang kini sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

"Ani eomma appa. Gwaenchana. Kembalilah istirahat, aku rasa aku akan butuh waktu untuk bangun sebentar."

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja sayang? Mau eomma temani tidur?"

"eh? Andwae eomma, tidak usah. Nanti aku bisa dimarahi appa haha," dan jawabanku pun mendapat senyum penuh arti dari appa seolah berkata you-know-appa-so-well-Jongin!

"Aish, memangnya apa yang akan appamu lakukan heum? Yasudahlah, kau jika ada apa-apa cepat panggil eomma dan appa ne?"

**CHU~**

"Ne eomma appa, jaljayo."

"Saranghae chagi, istirahatlah. Eomma menyayangimu,"

"Nado eomma,"

.

.

"Jongin-ah!"

"Ne?"

"Ah syukurlah kau sudah bisa ke kampus lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tau? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat diberi tau Kyungsoo kau kecelakaan. Kami ikut sedih, karena saat Kyungsoo cerita dia kelihatan sangat sangat sedih Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkanku? Ah wajar saja, dia kan perawat dan dia juga teman...ahh ne dia temanku. Tidak lebih.

"N-ne, benarkah? Tapi aku rasa aku sudah jauh lebih baik dari saat pertama aku bangun. Aku bahkan tak ingat namaku sendiri saat itu hyung haha,"

"Benarkah? Baguslah jika begitu. Tapi kau sudah mengingatku kan? Daehyun, sunbaemu satu tingkat. Ah sebenarnya aku sunbae Luhan sih, tapi karena kau pacarnya tentu saja kau juga jadi hoobaeku."

Jadi Luhan memang benar kekasihku?

"Mi-mian hyung, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"tentu saja Jongin. Dulu kau sering bercerita tentang tugas-tugasmu padaku dan Yongup. Kau ingat dia juga kan? Sahabatku yang juga sunbaemu dua tingkat. Dia sering membantumu mengerjakan tugas bersama Kyungsoo dan aku juga kekasihku, Yongjae plus menemani Yongup. Kau boleh tanyakan apa saja, aku akan sangat senang bila bisa membantu ingatanmu kembali,"

Daehyun hyung benar. Dia pasti bisa membantuku mengumpulkan ingatan masalaluku yang tercecer entah dimana sekarang.

"Jinjja? Arrasseo hyung, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jemput Yongjae noona dan kita ke cafe?"

"Tepat sekali, aku baru mau mengajakmu mengumpulkan ingatanmu di cafe favoritmu, Jongin! Kajja, Yongjae sudah menunggu di taman, bersama Kyungsoo."

Dan tentu saja aku sangat bersemangat. Kuiyakan tawaran Daehyun hyung dengan anggukan dan senyum terlebarku. Menghabiskan sehari ini dengan Kyungsoo? Ah tentu saja aku tak akan melewatkannya!

"Chagi~"

"Ah, kau lama sekali Daehyun. Annyeong Jongin-ah! Kajja kita berangkat"

"Ne, tapi tunggu baby. Mana Kyungsoo? Tadi kau bilang dia bersamamu, kenapa sekarang kau sendirian?"

Benar juga, mana Kyungsoo ne?

"Ah aku hampir saja lupa, dia baru saja dapat panggilan mendadak dari Kim songsaenim. Ada yang harus dia kerjakan di rumah sakit,"

"Mwo? Kok aku tidak?"

"Mollayo Jongin-ah! Mungkin itu kerja perawat? Bukankah studimu dan dia berbeda?"

Ah benar juga. Yah berarti gagal dong, one day with Kyungsoonya...

.

**Author pov**

"J-jongin?"

"LEETEUK HYUNG! JONGIN DATANG!"

"YAK! JONGIN-AH! OMMO!"

"JONGIN HYUNG!"

Dan tanpa peduli para pengunjung cafe yang melihat dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada mereka, Leeteuk, Siwon, Donghae dan Kangin langsung keluar dari ruang kerja masing-masing dan memeluk Jongin bergantian.

"Kau sudah sembuh eoh? Ommo, aku bahkan belum sempat menjengukmu disana Jongin-ah. Mianhae ne? Pekerjaan disini sedang menumpuk,"

"Ne hyung, aku juga harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas akhir dari songsaenim. Aku sempat mau menjengukmu, bahkan aku mengajak Sehun dan Luhan juga. Tapi entah, mereka bilang mereka tak bisa menjengukmu. Karenanya aku juga tak jadi kesana, hehe mian hyung"

Jongin yang jadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa sedikit bengong dan berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang diucap oleh para namja yang baru saja selesai memeluknya ini.

_Mereka siapa? A-apa aku mengenal mereka? Luhan dan Sehun? A-aku se-seperti familiar dengan dua nama itu. Tapi mereka siapa? Jika Luhan yeojachinguku, lalu siapa Sehun?_

"Haha, kau bingung ne Jongin? Kajja duduk, akan ku jelaskan. Siwon, kami pesan menu yang biasanya ne? Donghae, Kangin, Leeteuk jika tidak sibuk kalian bisa duduk disini mendengarkan penjelasanku tentang Jongin."

"Biar aku saja hyung, kau disini saja bersama mereka. Kajja Kangin! Kita buatkan makanan spesial untuk Jongin hyung!"

"Ah, ne! Kajja!"

**Author pov**

Dan dua pegawai magnae di cafe ini itu pun akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Kau tidak heran kenapa Jongin diam saja dari tadi?"

"Dia pasti tak menyadarinya chagiya, sudahlah jelaskan saja daripada mereka menunggu. Kau tak liat pengunjung semakin banyak yang datang heum?" seru Yongjae sambil menepuk pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Jongin hilang ingatan. Dia tak mengingat apapun sejak pertama kali dia bangun dari komanya 3 bulan lalu."

"MWO?! HILANG INGATAN? Benarkah itu Jongin-ah? Ommo, mian ne aku tadi terlalu bersemangat menyambutmu dan memberimu banyak pertanyaan,"seru Leeteuk sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Hehe, gwaenchana hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena ingatanku tentang kalian belum juga kembali,"

"Aku yakin tempat ini bisa mengembalikan beberapa ingatan pentingmu, Kim Jongin."celetuk Siwon sambil tersenyum simpul. "Ah, aku rasa aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantumu mengingat sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar biar kuambilkan,"

"Memang dia punya apa Lee?"

"Bukti bahwa Jongin adalah bagian dari cafe ini. Dan tentu saja, ada hal-hal yang akan membantunya mengingat teman-temannya"

"Ini, Jongin. Lihatlah,"seru Siwon sambil memberikan handycam miliknya pada Jongin.

"Apa ini hyung?" Jongin pun menerima sebuah handycam yang sedang dalam mode play. Handycam itu meyuguhkan kenyataan tentang masalalu manis milik Jongin di cafe ini. Masalalu yang sangat manis bagi Jongin. Masa dimana ia meyakinkan hatinya untuk hanya mencintai satu yeoja yang dia miliki saat itu. Yeoja cantik berambut blonde wavy panjang bermata indah dan pemilik senyum termanis yang selalu mampu membuat Jongin semakin bersyukur memilikinya sebagai yeojachingunya. Saat itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus, noona. Kau butuh kembali pada dirimu yang lama!" bentakan kecil namja bersurai blonde lembut itu mengagetkan seorang yeoja berwajah cantik yang sedang menatap gerbang kampusnya dari jendela ruang yang ia tempati saat ini.

"Aku bisa gila jika terus melihatmu seperti ini. Apa tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak memperhatikan tempat itu? Kompetisi ini hanya akan jadi angin jika kau tak segera kembali, noona!" teriak namja itu lagi. Seketika ada rasa sedih menjalar hebat di dada namja itu. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menatap yeoja yang dia cintai itu dengan tatapan sendu.

_Bagaimana cara aku mengembalikanmu seperti dulu noona? Kau bahkan jarang sekali tersenyum hampir setahun ini. Tak tahukah kau aku merindukan senyum manismu yang selalu membuat dadaku ini bergetar lebih hebat dibandingkan biasanya, bahkan lebih hebat dari saat aku melihat senyum tulus manis dari yeo- ah maksudku mantan yeojaku._

"Kau tau ini masih sulit untukku. Kau tau aku sangat mencintainya, dan tak bisa semudah ini aku melupakannya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, dia bahkan mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Dan dia mengatakannya di depan mataku sendiri seolah dia tak lagi mengingat dan mencintaiku, apa itu tidak menyakitkan bagimu, Oh Sehun? Ah jelas saja itu tidak terlihat menyakitkan bagimu, karena kau tak harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai hampir setiap minggu." balas yeoja itu dingin. Sambil masih menatap lurus ke arah jendela. Tapi tatapannya kini mulai kabur karena genangan air yang tiba-tiba sudah menyelimuti pelupuk matanya dan saat ini bebas jatuh mengalir membasahi kedua pipi lembutnya.

"AKU BERTEMU ORANG YANG KU CINTAI SETIAP HARI. BAHKAN KU RASA TAK SEDIKIT PUN DIA AKAN TAHU BAHWA AKU MEMANG BENAR MENCINTAINYA. KAU MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI NOONA, KAU TAHU? AKU BAHKAN SUDAH HAMPIR YAKIN BAHWA KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR YEOJA YANG AKU BUTUHKAN SAAT INI KARENA TAK AKAN LAGI ADA HARAPAN UNTUKKU MENDAPATKAN CINTA BAEKHYUN. TAPI NYATANYA KAU TAK JUGA PEKA, LUHAN NOONA. AKU LELAH MENUNGGUMU MENYADARI KEBERADAANKU DISINI!" _Kau tau? Bahkan lebih menyakitkan melihatmu terus seperti ini noona, sangat menyakitkan…_

**BLAM!**

"Se-sehun… mianhae, hiks…"

.

"Si-siapa namja tinggi yang bersama Kyungsoo itu? Ke-kenapa dadaku sakit sekali setiap melihat rekaman dari Leeteuk hyung? Aku harus mencari yeoja ini, Luhan. Ya, aku harus menemuinya. Lagipula kata Leeteuk hyung, dia yeojachinguku kan? Ya setidaknya, itu yang ku tahu dari orang-orang." gumam Jongin pelan sambil terus memutar rekaman pemberian Leeteuk.

**Jongin pov**

Sebaiknya aku ke taman, sekalian setelahnya nanti aku bisa ke rumah sakit mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

**CKLEK!**

"appa eomma, aku mau ke taman dulu ne? Pay!"

**CKLEK!**  
**BLAM!**

"Aish! Ya chagiyaa, ajarilah anak kesayangan kita itu cara untuk menutup pintu dengan pelan!"

.

**Luhan pov**

Mungkin aku akan sedikit tenang jika aku berada disini. Setidaknya, aku bisa melihat hamparan bunga-bunga indah ini dan membuat bebanku sedikit hilang. Perlahan kututup mataku dan kurebahkan badanku di hamparan rumput di taman kota ini.

"Lu-Luhan?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar lantunan suara lembut yang selalu kurindukan untuk bisa mampir lagi di telingaku memanggilku seperti dulu. Tapi apakah kau serindu ini pada Jongin sehingga di tempat begini pun kau masih bisa berkhayal mendengar suaranya?

"Xi Lu Han?"

Tidak. Suara ini terlalu jelas untuk ukuran suara khayalan. Sebaiknya aku membuka mata untuk memas-

"KAI?"

"Aish, apa kau harus berteriak untuk menjawab panggilan seseorang?"

Demi segala macam bubble tea kesukaanku yang selalu aku minum tiap hari dengan rasa yang berbeda. Apa aku tidak salah lihat dan dengar? Kai ada disini? Di sampingku? Memanggil namaku dan mengobrol denganku? Lagi?

"Haloooo? Aish, yeojachingu macam apa kau ini, hm? Kenapa malah bengong saat kekasihmu sedang memanggilmu?"

Yeoja- apa dia bilang? Dia menyebutku yeojachingunya? A-apa Kai sudah ingat semuanya?

"Jika kau heran dan bertanya apa aku sudah ingat semuanya, aku jawab belum. Aku hanya penasaran dan mencoba mencari pembenaran tentang masalaluku. Dan karena kata orang kau yeojaku, mungkin tak ada salahnya aku memintamu untuk membantuku. Aku juga tak enak terus merepotkan kyungsoo. Kau mau membantuku, rusa manis?"

"n-ne"

Oh astaga, apa yang kau katakana Luhan. Pabbo! Kau menyanggupi untuk membantunya? Apa kau mau membuatnya mengingatmu lebih cepat lalu membencimu?

"kau ini tipe yeoja hemat suara eoh?"

"mwo?" tanyaku lagi dengan mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Sungguh, aku benar tak mendengar apa yang dia katakana tadi.

"haha wajahmu manis sekali, Lu. Sepertinya aku jadi tak heran kenapa aku memintamu jadi pacarku, namja tampan macam aku, berpacaran dengan yeoja cantik macam kau. Sempurna,"

**Author pov**

_Rasa apa ini? Kenapa terasa sangat mencekat sekali rindu ini. Tiba-tiba muncul dan menyesakkan. Tapi rindu ini bercampur dengan… perasaan marah?_

**BLUSH!**

"wae Lu? Mukamu jadi merah, haha. Kau jadi terlihat tambah cantik jika begitu Kyu- ehm maksudku Lu.."

_Astaga, kenapa aku bisa salah memanggil nama? Jongin pabbo! Mian Lu…_

_Kyu? Dia memanggilku dengan nama Kyungsoo?_

"tidak masalah Kai, kau benar. Sepertinya aku bukan yeojachingu yg baik eum? Aku tak ada disampingmu bahkan saat kau sedang dalam perawatan." _Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menemanimu Kai, tapi aku tak bisa…_

"sudahlah Lu. Aku bahkan baru akan mulai lagi mengenalmu, aku ingin semuanya berjalan menyenangkan. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatanku tentangmu Lu, yeojachinguku. Bantu aku Lu, kumohon" Jongin kini mulai merapatkan duduknya dan menggenggam tangan mungil milik Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan pun tak lagi canggung pada kekasihnya yang selama 6 bulan belakangan tak pernah ia temui.

_Ah, perasaan ini muncul lagi. Rindu yang terlampau menyiksa bercampur marah yang tak terkira. Sakit sekali dadaku,_

"Uughh"

"Kai? Kau kau kenapa?" Luhan pun panik tiba-tiba karena Kai yang tadi sepertinya baik-baik saja tiba-tiba mencengkeram dada kirinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ani chagiya, gwaenchana."

**CHU~**

"Terimakasih mau membantuku memulihkan ingatan."

_Hyung? Noona? A-apa hyung su-sudah mengingat semuanya dan memutuskan untuk kembali bersama-sama dengan Luhan noona?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

hueloo! author lagi lumayan luang ini waktunya jadi apdetnya bisa cepet heheh :D

mian ya kalo lanjutannya diluar ekspektasi ._.

balasan review:

Majey Jannah 97: whuaaa haha, hayo udah 18++ belooom :p kalo mintak lanjut, ntar bilang aja ama Yeollie yak :p

HyunRa: iya nggak kelihatan. tapi di chap ini hunhan hadeeeer lagi ya walopun dikit :p. wak kenapa pada mintak dilanjutin sih itu Yeollie sama Baeknya ._. gimana ya, Yeol? tuh ditanya reader, gimana perasaanmu sama Kyungsoo :p

ah gomawo reviewnya readers! review lagi ne? ehehe, gamsahamnida! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongdae (namja all)

Xi Luhan | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Minseok | Do Kyungsoo (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

18++

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

**Jongin pov**

Nyaman. Dia membuatku nyaman seperti saat aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo. aku rasa perasaanku untuknya dulu masih ada, tapi kenapa hatiku seperti menuntunku untuk tidak berhenti mencintai Kyungsoo? padahal saat ini aku tau Luhan adalah yeojachinguku, dan yang aku heran kenapa hatiku selalu terasa sakit jika aku melihatnya? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi sebelum aku kecelakaan? Atau jangan-jangan yeoja yang datang dalam mimpiku setiap malam itu dia? Benarkah itu Lu? Kau kah yeoja penyelamat hidupku saat itu? Appaku mengatakan pendonor itu seorang yeoja dan seumuran denganku. Itu... itu bisa jadi kau kan? Ughh ta-tapi kenapa selalu sakit dadaku setiap aku mengingatmu Lu?

**Luhan pov**

Aku merindukanmu Kai. Bahkan tidak ada satu detik pun setelah kejadian itu aku tak memikirkanmu. Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi setengah tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Karenanya aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu sampai kau mengingat semuanya Kai. Aku akan membantumu mengingatku, walau itu akan berakhir menyakitkan. Karena aku mencintaimu, Kai. Jeongmal saranghae, Kim Jongin.

**Author pov**

"Jangan melamun begitu chagiya. Walau kau tidak juga terlihat jelek dengan melamun, tapi aku jadi merasa sendirian jika kau melamun." tukas Jongin sembari mengusap pelan pucuk kepala yeojachingunya itu.

"A-ah mi-mian Kai. Hehe, eum apa kau ingat tempat ini? Ini adalah tempat dimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

"Mw-mwo? Swalayan? A-aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu di swalayan? Aigo. Aku kira aku ini namja romantis, Lu. Ternyata tidak ya?" balas Jongin sedikit kaget sambil terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha, kau itu namja romantis Kai. Tapi entahlah, saat itu kau menolongku yang hampir saja terjatuh karena mau mengambil salah satu barang yang ada di rak bagian atas. Lalu setelahnya, kau mengatakannya. Chanyeol saja sampai heran kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku di swalayan, hihi" jawab Luhan sembari mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan memasukkannya ke troli.

"Ch-chanyeol? Si-siapa dia Lu? Sepertinya aku... aku familiar dengan nama itu."

"Tentu saja kau familiar dengan namanya, Kai. Chanyeol itu sahabatmu. Sahabat karibmu dari kecil. Sekarang dia sedang magang sepertinya."

"Ah... aku ingat. Kyungsoo juga pernah bilang bahwa aku punya seorang sahabat bernama Park Chanyeol yang sedang ada di luar negeri. Wah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya Lu? Apa dia sepertiku? Apa dia pendiam? Atau hiperaktif? Atau apa Lu?" tanya Jongin antusias pada Luhan. Tanpa sadar tangan mereka sudah saling bertaut dengan erat. Membuat hati Luhan berdegup kencang karena malu. Tak mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat momen dimana dua sejoli ini dekat kembali dan lalu dia membalikkan badannya meninggalkan tempat yang awalnya menjadi tujuannya ini.

_Kau masih mencintainya ternyata, noona. Apa aku harus terus menunggumu untuk mencintaiku? Apa aku harus terus menanti hingga Kai hyung mengingat semuanya lalu ia akan memutuskanmu dan akankah akhirnya pada saat itu kau menyadari keberadaanku yang mencintaimu? Atau aku harus melupakanmu seperti aku berusaha melupakan Baekhyun? Kau tau noona, kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bisa bertahan tanpa Baekhyun. Dia memang tidak tergantikan, tapi kau mampu melengkapi kekuranganku yang muncul saat tak ada Baekhyun disisiku. Sama seperti dulu, saat dimana aku sangat merindukan Baekhyun namun aku tak juga bisa menemuinya. Lalu kau ada disana dan menenangkanku, yang berakhir dengan aku menciummu lalu Kai hyung yang kecelakaan. Hhh... aku masih mencintai kalian berdua, Baek, Luhan noona..._

"Kau ini tidak berubah ya? Selalu saja antusias terhadap sesuatu, hihi. Dia sama sepertimu. Tapi kurasa dia lebih putih darimu, Kai. Dia lebih tinggi sedikit, dia lebih gemuk sedikit, dia lebih tampan sedikit dan..."

"hei hei hei. Sebenarnya yang jadi namjachingumu itu aku atau Chanyeol huh? Kenapa kau malah melebih-lebihkan dia begitu?" sela Jongin sambil sedikit menekuk alis matanya.

_Apa kau cemburu, Kai? Apa artinya kau masih mencintaiku?_

"Haha, tentu saja kau. Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu, hm?" selidik Luhan sambil membawa barang belanjaannya setelah tadi ia selesai membayarnya di kasir bersama Jongin.

"Mw-mwo? Ce-cemburu? Andwae. Ma-mana mungkin aku cemburu. A-aku hanya tidak suka kau membicarakan Chanyeol di depanku lalu melebih-lebihkannya begitu. Wajar kan? Aku kan namjachingumu, rusa bawel" balas Jongin sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu untuk masuk.

"Aku tidak bawel! Huh!"

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali jika sedang kesal ne ternyata? Ah iya Lu, apa kau mengenal Sehun? Kemarin Donghae dan Kangin menyebut namamu dan Sehun. Aku penasaran saja, apa aku mengenalnya? Karena aku merasa familiar juga dengan namanya," tanya Jongin sambil mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mobil kesayangannya itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju cafe tempatnya kemarin menemui teman-temannya.

**DEG!**

_Ommona aku harus jawab apa..._

"A-aku..."

"Kenapa Lu? Apa aku salah bertanya?"

"A-ani Kai... n-ne a-aku mengenalnya dan kau juga mengenalnya. Kau, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah sahabat. Itu yang ku tahu selama ini, Kai..." jawab Luhan sedikit terbata.

_Kenapa Luhan terbata-bata? Pasti ada yang Luhan sembunyikan dariku. Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan sebenar-benarnya tentang masalaluku? Siapa anak kecil yang hadir di mimpiku tiap malam, lalu yeoja yang menolongku, lalu namja yang aku lihat di salah satu ruang bersama seorang yeoja berambut pirang. Apa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenal sosok mereka? Uughh ke-kepalaku..._

"Ka-kai! Kau tidak apa-apa? Me-menepilah dulu kai. Di depan ada cafe, berhenti saja disana, kita istirahat. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"N-ne, mian kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit. Mungkin akan ada ingatanku yang kembali nanti. Ne, kalo begitu kajja turun, Lu. Aku sudah lapar, dan kurasa masakan Donghae dan Kangin bisa sangat memanjakan mulut dan perutku, hehe." seru Kai sembari menepikan mobilnya di depan _Paradís del Cafè _lalu mengajak Luhan masuk ke tempat yang pernah jadi saksi bisu dan pembuktian cinta seorang Kim Jongin pada Xi Lu Han yang terekam di handycam milik Siwon saat mereka baru saja merasakan hangatnya api cinta yang menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"I-ini aku Kyu.."_

_"Cha-channie?"_

_"Ne, apa kabar? Hhh, akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu lagi. Jeongmal bogosipo, Kyu."_

_"Hiks, nado bogosipo pabbo! Kemana saja kau tak memberiku kabar selama ini?"_

_"Hehe, mian baby Kyu. Pekerjaan tak mengizinkanku banyak bermain dan bergadget ria. Bagaimana kau disana? Baik saja kan? Bagaimana kkamjong? Ah aku merindukan si hitam satu itu."_

_"Aku baik disini, kau bagaimana disana? J-jongin? Dia juga baik disini,"_

_"Ah, arrasseo baby. Ini sudah hampir habis masa kerjaku, mungkin bulan depan aku akan pulang. Tunggu aku, ne? saranghae Kyu,"_

_"Ne, nado Channie."_

**KLIK!**

**DUK!**

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo pun terduduk lemas di ruang ganti Seoul Hospital Centre.

_"Semoga kau tidak akan marah ketika tahu keadaan Jongin sekarang, Channie..."_

"Kau baik-baik saja Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kim ganhosa? Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau kenapa tidak bersama rekan kerjamu itu? Jongin uisa ne? Dia sebentar lagi akan menjalankan sumpah dokternya kan? Bersamaan dengan kau juga?"

"Dia sedang di apartemennya mungkin sekarang, ahjumma. Dia masih harus beristirahat, kecelakaan yang dia alami kadang masih menimbulkan efek yang lumayan menyiksanya. Aku jadi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ne ahjumma, dia akan lulus mungkin beberapa bulan lagi bersamaku juga." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyiratkan wajah khawatir takut kehilangan.

"Ah, arrasseo. Semoga dia cepat bisa kembali sembuh. Em.. kau tau kyungsoo? Kecelakaan Jongin membuatku ingat pada kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu. Ketika ada seorang namja yang juga kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Namja itu kehilangan lumayan banyak darah, tapi untung saja ada kau, yeoja manis baik hati yang mau menyumbangkan darahnya untuk namja itu. Jika tidak, mungkin namja itu sudah tinggal nama sekarang," cerita Kim ganhosa sembari duduk dan mengusap surai coklat milik yeoja manis yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu. Dan ucapan Kim ganhosa seolah mengajak Kyungsoo kembali ke setting Seoul Hospital Centre, empat tahun lalu.

_Kecelakaan? Menyelamatkan anak kecil? Tunggu. Jangan-jangan…_

"Ternyata kau benar disini Xiumin,"

"Ch-chen-ssi…"

"Ah ada kau juga, Kyu? Xiu, kau tau? aku baru saja bertemu namja yang ku operasi 4 tahun lalu. Kau ingat kan? Namja yang waktu itu kecelakaan dan butuh banyak transfusi darah O+. Saat itu rumah sakit sedang kehabisan stock dan aku memintamu mencari pendonor, dan akhirnya kita bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ternyata dia calon dokter disini," cerita namja bersuara lembut yang dipanggil Chen itu pada Xiumin.

"Mwo? benarkah? Ah, aku sudah lupa-lupa ingat Chen uisa. Lalu, siapa namanya? Apa dia mengenalimu?"

"Ne, dia mengenaliku. Bahkan dia sangat kaget bertemu lagi denganku. Dia juga bertanya tentang yeoja yang menyelamatkannya, apa kau ingat dia siapa Xiu? Nama namja itu? Tunggu biar kuingat, hm… kalau tidak salah namanya…."

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Ah silahkan masuk.."

"Permisi Kim ganhosa, eh? Kyu?"

"Nah… ini dia namja yang ku ceritakan tadi. Ne, Kim Jongin. Itu namanya," ujar Chen sambil melirik nametag Jongin di jas dokternya dan menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo pun seperti tersambar petir mendengar ucapan Chen-ssi. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang ia suka dan amat ia sayangi saat ini itu adalah namja masalalunya. Namja pertama yang punya sebagian isi tubuh Kyungsoo di dalam tubuhnya. Namja pertama yang membuatnya menangis memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan. Namja yang selama ini selalu ia cari dan belakangan ia redupkan karena keberadaan Park Chanyeol di hatinya. Namja yang pertama kali mampu membuatnya yakin bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada namja penyelamat nyawa adiknya, namja yang kini ada di depannya, Kim Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, apa benar kau itu namja yang kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan anak kecil 4 tahun lalu?" tanya Xiumin menyelidik dengan sopan.

"Ah! Kim ganhosa tau tentang kecelakaanku? Ne, akulah namja itu. Lalu apa Kim ganhosa tau siapa yang menyelamatkan nyawaku? Si-siapa dia ahjumma? Apa-apa datanya ada di rekam medis?" tanya Jongin tidak sabar seolah sudah sangat menantikan jawaban tentang semuanya. Tentang semua ingatan masalalunya, tentang kecelakaan yang selalu datang di mimpinya itu. Dia mencari pembenaran dan penguatan atas kesaksian orangtuanya, bahwa menurut appanya, dia pernah berkata bahwa dia mencintai yeoja penyelamat hidupnya itu dan berkata bahwa hanya dengannya lah dia akan menikah dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya. Karena dalam tubuhnya, sudah mengalir darah dari yeoja penyelamatnya itu.

"Ya anak muda! Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali eoh? Istriku bisa lelah menjawab pertanyaanmu yang beruntun itu, kau tau?" sela Chen sambil menjitak kepala Jongin pelan. Yang dijitak pun hanya meringis.

"Ne, aku tau. Kau mau tau dia siapa? Harusnya kau tidak banyak bertanya, karena kau sedang berada di sampingnya sekarang, Kim Jongin."

Reflek, Jongin pun menoleh. Ia hanya mendapati sosok yeoja manis pencuri hatinya belakangan ini terduduk menunduk dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai rapi.

_Di sampingku? Tapi ini kan Kyungsoo. Apa jangan-jangan…_

"Ne, yeoja penyelamat hidupmu itu Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin."

.

.

2 bulan kemudian

Senja ini sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka di taman kota.

"Baek, kau masih ingat tentang yeoja penyelamat hidup kkamjong yang sangat dia cintai itu?"

"Eum… ne oppa, aku ingat. Waeyo? Apakah Jongin oppa sudah menemukannya?"

"Ne, dia sudah menemukannya. Dan kelihatannya dia akan benar-benar menepati kata-katanya 5 tahun lalu."

"Whaa.. Nuguseyo oppa? Kata-kata? Kata-kata apa?"

"Ne, dulu dia pernah bilang padaku dan juga kedua orangtuanya. Bahwa suatu hari ketika dia menemukan yeoja penyelamat hidupnya, dia akan menikahinya. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia akan berusaha menikahi yeoja itu. Dan saat ini, dia sudah menemukannya bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah saling mencintai,"

"Whaa.. Jinjja? Manis sekali, nuguseyo oppa? Tidak mungkin Luhan eonnie kan? Apa mereka masih berhubungan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Haha, bukan. Bukan dia, mereka sudah tidak lagi berkomunikasi sepertinya. Aku juga tak paham."

Tawa Chanyeol sedikit lepas ketika melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Ya oppa! Kenapa malah tertawa? Ish! Eum, jika bukan Luhan eonnie, lalu siapa yeoja yang dicintai Jongin oppa?"

**DEG!**

Chanyeol sesaat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tawa yang tadi ia lepaskan serasa langsung hilang tanpa sisa. Perlahan dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yeoja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Dia… Yeoja itu… K-kyungsoo…"

Lemas. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada suara yang lemas. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terkejut sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ada suara apapun dari mereka untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol dengan rasa sakitnya, dan Baekhyun dengan keterkejutannya serta kebingungannya.

"Kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo eonnie, oppa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Hhh, aku… aniyo Baek. Aku… aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja, dia itu… dia itu cinta pertamaku. Dan… dan tidak mudah untuk bisa begitu saja melupakan cinta pertama. Aku... ah entahlah.." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang melemas. Dia tau dia mencintai Baekhyun, tapi separuh hatinya masih milik Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, aku sudah memilihmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskan lalu melupakan Kyungsoo. Dia cinta pertamaku. Aku tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah yeoja penyelamat Jongin juga dari Jongin sendiri. Dua bulan lalu, aku menelfon orangtuanya. Menanyakan kabar Jongin karena handphonenya tak bisa kuhubungi. Saat itu mereka menceritakan keadaan Jongin yang sebenarnya, lalu setelahnya Jongin mengambil alih handphone Minho ahjussi dan bercerita tentang semuanya seolah dia sudah mengingatku sepenuhnya. Aku tau dia mencintai Kyungsoo, suaranya memastikan hal itu. Dia terlalu bahagia, bahkan lebih bahagia ketimbang saat dia bersama Luhan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana oppa tau dan oppa yakin bahwa Jongin oppa mencintai Kyungsoo eonnie dan akan menikahinya? Bagaimana jika suatu hari Jongin oppa sadar dan ingat bahwa Soo eonnie milik oppa? Lalu apakah dia tetap akan berusaha menikahi Soo eonnie?"

"Aku sahabatnya dari kecil. Kami melalui banyak hal bersama. Sedih, senang, tawa, tangis, suka, duka, marah, bertengkar dan lainnya. Kami sudah seperti saudara, kami bahkan seperti tak bisa saling menipu. Aku tau dia menaruh perhatian pada Kyungsoo tapi tak terlalu kuanggap waktu itu. Tapi semua berubah setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kkamjong menyayangi Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi ia berusaha menekannya karena dia masih memiliki Luhan, dan karena dia juga baru tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah milikku. Jongin tipe orang yg sangat memegang teguh kata-katanya. Tidak sepertiku yang kadang plin-plan. Aku rasa dia akan tetap menyayangi Kyungsoo, dan akan berusaha membahagiakannya walaupun Kyungsoo masih bersamaku." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu memilihmu. Jika kkamjong akan menikahi Kyungsoo, maka aku akan dengan tenang melepasnya. Setidaknya, aku tahu dan yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja bersama kkamjong. Karena kkamjong tak pernah sekalipun melukai dan menyakiti yeoja yang dia cintai. Kau lihat bagaimana dia dengan Luhan kan? Percaya padaku Baek, aku mencintaimu…"

"Hiks.. mian oppa. Aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku karena kau masih mencintai Soo eonnie. Nado oppa, nado saranghae"

**GREP!**

.

"Apa aku masih boleh mencintaimu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kau tau, aku tak mungkin mengambilmu dari sahabatku. Tapi kau juga harus tau, aku tak bisa begitu saja kehilanganmu. Darahmu sudah mengalir dalam tubuhku, aku tak bisa begitu saja melepasmu. Menemukanmu saja sudah sesulit ini, lalu apa aku harus kehilanganmu dengan cara yang mudah?"

"A-aku…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"K-kai…"

"Jawab saja, apa kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

"Kau harusnya tak perlu panjang lebar bertanya. Apa mataku dan perhatianku selama ini tak cukup menunjukkannya? Namja pabbo!"

"Hehe, jangan cemberut begitu, manis. Aku tau, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan dari bibir ini," sang namja pun menegaskan maksudnya dengan mengusap lembut bibir tebal milik yeoja di depannya ini.

**BLUSH!**

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"….ne, aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu,"

"Finally the words come out, hm? Nado saranghae, Kyu. Aku tak akan merebutmu dari Yeollie. Tapi aku akan berjuang untuk selalu ada untukmu, membuatmu tersenyum selalu, sisakan tempat untukku di hatimu."

"tidak ada tempat sisa untukmu, pabbo. Kau bahkan lebih dulu menempati hatiku ketimbang sahabatmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta sisa tempat di hatiku?"

**CHU~**

.

.

"tolong izinkan aku masuk, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar. Setelahnya aku tak akan mengganggumu, aku janji"

**CKLEK!**

"…."

"aku tau dia sudah mulai mengingatmu. Aku tau kau masih mengharapkannya. Aku tau kau masih merasa bersalah. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantumu kembali tersenyum, setidaknya berikanlah kesempatan padaku. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan? tapi jika memang tak ada kesempatan untukku, tak masalah. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Bahkan sampai tak ada lagi nafas yang bisa kuhembuskan, aku tak akan berhenti mencintaimu. Minggu depan kelulusanku, kuharap kau mau datang. Setelahnya, aku akan benar-benar menepati janjiku untuk tak lagi menemuimu, Xi Lu Han noona. Gomawo,"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"berhenti"

"hm?"

"bagaimana aku bisa memberimu kesempatan jika kau sendiri berjanji untuk tak menemuiku? Oh Sehun kau memang namja paling pabbo yang pernah ku kenal, kau tau? Begitukah sikapmu yang kau bilang ingin membantuku tersenyum? Bagaimana kau bisa membantuku tersenyum jika kau berjanji tak menemuiku lagi? Pabbo! Aku juga mencintaimu, apa kau tak sadar? "

**GREP!**

.

.

.

.

.

HyunRa: belum kok itu masih lupa tapi nyoba buat nginget :) review lagi ne? gamsahamnida :D

Majey Jannah 97: iya :) review lagi ne? gamsahamnida :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Cast:**

Park Yi Fan | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Do Joonmyeon (namja all)

Park Zi Tao | Do Kyungsoo | Xi Lu Han | Byun Baekhyun | Do Yixing | Im Yoona *nyempil* (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

aman aman

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"aku tak akan melanjutkannya. Dia bukan lagi yeoja yang aku cintai, appa."

**BRAK!**

"apa maksudmu? Semuanya sudah hampir siap dan kau membatalkannya begitu saja, Yeol? Kau mau membuat appa malu, ha?!" gebrakan dan teriakan Kris lalu menggema di rumahnya. Tao yang paham akan emosi Kris, lantas memandang anaknya dengan tatapan _"tolong dengarkan appamu"_

"aku tau pasti ini mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus membohongi kalian. Aku akan melanjutkan kepemimpinan appa di Park Corp dengan menikah terlebih dahulu. Tapi bukan dengan Kyungsoo, aku akan menikah dengan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Dan dia Byun Baekhyun, bukan Do Kyungsoo." tegas Chanyeol sambil berusaha berbicara sesopan mungkin pada kedua orangtuanya yang sangat ia hormati ini.

"APA?"

"MWO?"

"aku tau mungkin ini mengejutkan. Tapi aku dan Kyungsoo sudah putus sejak 2 bulan lalu. Dan kami memang merahasiakannya. Maafkan aku appa, eomma. Aku mungkin akan membahagiakan kalian dan kedua orangtua Kyungsoo dengan pernikahan ini, tapi aku akan menyakiti 3 orang yang sangat aku sayangi jika aku tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini seolah aku tak peduli dengan perasaan mereka."

"Yeollie, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu saja memutuskan Kyungsoo? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai? Dan bukankah Baekhyun itu sahabat Kyungsoo? Apa dia tidak merasa sakit hati jika kau memutuskannya karena ternyata kau mencintai sahabatnya?"

"3 orang tersakiti katamu? Siapa mereka? Appa ingin tau, apa menyakiti sahabatmu itu jauh lebih tidak ingin kau lakukan daripada menyakiti kedua orangtuamu sendiri." sambung Kris dingin.

"baik akan aku jelaskan. Tapi tolong, appa dan eomma jangan memotong ceritaku."

"silahkan ceritakan semuanya, jangan berbelit-belit Yeol. Appa sudah sangat marah dan kau tau itu,"

"aku memang mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dan mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam. Sebelum aku menangkap sinyal yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dan sebelum aku tau bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bersatu."

"apa maksudmu, Yeol? Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"appa, sudah ku bilang jangan potong ceritaku. Hhh, apa kalian ingat tentang kecelakaan Jongin 5 tahun lalu? Saat dia menyelamatkan Sehun dan dia hampir mati kehabisan darah saat itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ada kabar bahwa dia selamat karena ada seorang yeoja yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Jongin yang sampai saat ini tidak kita ketahui identitasnya? Apa kalian tau bahwa selama 4 tahun setelah kecelakaan itu, Jongin masih tetap mencari siapa yeoja itu walaupun dia sudah memiliki Luhan? Apa kalian juga tau, seberapa besar cinta Jongin yang ia simpan untuk yeoja penyelamat hidupnya itu? Tiga bulan lalu saat dia masih amnesia, dia menceritakan padaku siapa yeoja itu. Yeoja itu Kyungsoo, appa eomma. Mantan kekasihku yang akan kalian nikahkan denganku. Jika aku tetap menikahinya, maka aku akan menyakiti perasaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling mencintai dan menyakiti Baekhyun, yeoja yang sangat aku cintai saat ini dan selamanya." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kris dan Tao hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita anaknya. Sebegitu rumitnya cinta yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tanpa sadar, pikiran mereka melayang ke masalalu ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA.

**_Flashback on_**

_"Lay, a-aku menyukaimu ah ani ma-maksudku a-aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" ujar seorang namja pada yeoja manis berdimple di depannya ini._

_Seraya menundukkan kepalanya, yeoja ini pun menjawab, "A-aku juga mencintaimu, Suho. Ne, a-aku mau,"_

_Suho memeluk Lay dengan erat. Seolah menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada yeoja yang ia cintai sejak SMP ini. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah kedua sejoli ini, menyiratkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini sudah mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing sebelum terlambat. Tapi tidak dengan pemilik sepasang mata elang yang baru saja menjatuhkan bunga mawar yang ia beli dari toko bunga barusan. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, dia menjatuhkan bunganya, lalu tak sadar ia pun mengeluarkan air setitik di ujung matanya._

_"Aku terlambat. Hhh, tolong jaga Lay ne Suho. Aku sangat mencintainya juga sepertimu, aku harap kau tak menyia-nyiakan perasaannya seperti apa yang kulakukan padanya dulu."_

_Seperti tak sanggup melihat semuanya, namja bermata elang itu pun berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat dimana dia melihat sahabatnya mengutarakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang sempat ia abaikan perasaannya saat SMP dulu._

_"Jangan menangis, Kris. Kau pasti akan mendapat penggantinya suatu hari nanti. Salah siapa dulu kau tidak mengacuhkan rasa suka sahabatku itu padamu. Haha, sudahlah ayo kita main basket. Aku tau itu bisa menghiburmu. Namja sepertimu pasti tidak akan bisa bersedih lama-lama, haha."_

_"Haha, kau benar Tao. Sepertinya aku memang bodoh sempat mengabaikan perasaan Lay. Haha, kau memang sahabat terbaik, Tao! Kajja kita main! Gomawo ne sudah menemaniku tadi,"_

**_Flashback off_**

"appa? eomma? Halo? Aish. Kenapa kalian malah diam saja? apa tidak ada komentar apapun dari ceritaku tadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada kedua orangtuanya ini sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah keduanya.

"Mw-eh ne Yeol. Mian tadi appa tiba-tiba teringat masa SMA appa bersama eommamu ini."

"Ya! Kenapa malah bernostalgia begitu sih appa? Ini kan masalah serius yang sedang kita bicarakan. Aish.." balas Chanyeol sembari menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa empuk di rumahnya ini.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Begini saja, appa dan eomma akan membicarakan ini dengan kedua orangtua Kyungsoo. Keputusan final akan kami berikan besok. Dan jangan lupa, besok kau ada reuni SMA di SM High School. Disana juga ada acara kelulusan Sehun. bersikap baiklah jika bertemu kedua orangtua Sehun dan Kyungsoo," ujar Tao menengahi sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "_aku harap kau sudah benar-benar melupakan Lay sebagai cinta pertamamu, Kris_."

.

.

.

"ayo sayang jangan sampai terlambat. ini hari spesial untuk Sehun!"

"ne ne yeobo. nah aku sudah siap, Kyungie bagaimana?"

**PUK!**

"Aw, appo yeobo. waeyo kau memukul kepalaku? ishh..."

"Kyungie sudah berangkat daritadi bersama Jongin dari asramanya. Apa kau lupa bahwa mereka juga ada reuni disana?"

"Mwo? ehe, mian yeobo. aku lupa, yasudah, kajja berangkat! aku tak sabar mendengar bahwa Sehun lulus dengan nilai tertinggi!"

.

.

"Hunnieee!"

"Hei chagiya, kau datang? gomawo ne? aku kira kau tidak akan datang di hari pentingku ini."

"tentu saja pabbo. bagaimana aku bisa tidak datang ke acara ke-"

"Smileeeeey! wah kau terlihat cukup tampan juga ya dengan stelan jas milik appa, hihi. oh anyyeong, Luhannie," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis khas miliknya.

Sehun dan Luhan tetap diam. mereka kaget. bukan. bukan karena kedatangan Kyungsoo. tapi karena kedatangan seorang namja yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. namja yang sangat mereka kenal, Kim Jongin.

"kau tidak menyapa mereka Jonginnie?"

"tak perlu. satukan saja salamku denganmu, baby." jawab Jongin dengan nada dingin tapi tetap lembut di telinga Kyungsoo.

"ka-kau ber-berpacaran dengan Kai hyung, noona? Se-sejak kapan?"

"sejak ingatanku mulai kembali. ada masalah?" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan dingin tapi tanpa menatap mata sang penanya.

"A-ani. aku turut senang. ya kan, Lulu?"

_Ka-kai..._

"Lu?"

"a-ah, n-ne ne. iya aku juga ikut senang me-mendengarnya. ch-chukae, Kai-ah, DO-ah!" Luhan tersenyum. senyum yang ia paksakan untuk menutupi luka terdalam hatinya yang terasa sangat amat perih saat ini. namja yang masih ia cintai hadir di depannya, bergandengan tangan dengan mesra dan erat dengan sahabatnya sendiri dan sangat bersikap dingin padanya dan... pada Sehun, namjachingunya.

"Jongin oppaaaaa!"

**Jongin pov**

aku menoleh kala telinga tajamku mendengar namaku dipanggil dari kejauhan. mataku menangkap dua sosok manusia sedang berjalan ke arah kami. aku mengenal keduanya. sangat baik. karena jujur saja, ingatanku sudah kembali dengan sempurna saat ini. menyenangkan? well jika menyenangkan itu hanya di bagian aku jadian dengan Kyungsoo, maka akan kukategorikan kembalinya ingatanku ini menyenangkan.

"Anyyeong Baekki!"

**GREP!**

aku memeluknya erat. sangat. seperti meluapkan berjuta rinduku padanya. yeah, walau aku tak bertemu dengannya mulai dari aku kecelakaan hingga beberapa minggu kebelakang, aku tetap merindukan kehadiran Baekhyun. sepupuku yang paling aku sayangi. Bahkan jika diberi urutan, maka ada 4 yeo- ani hanya 3. ya hanya 3 yeoja. eommaku, Kyungie dan Baekki. itu adalah peringkat yeoja yang paling aku sayangi di hidupku saat ini. Luhan? siapa? oh dia hanya bagian masalaluku. apa aku masih menyayanginya? well, selama luka ini masih belum bisa kusembuhkan dengan waktu yang ada, maka selama itu juga aku belum bisa memunculkan kembali sisa perasaanku untuknya.

"Ya! Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat kkamjong! Kau mau kekasihku kehabisan nafas, eoh?"

suara ini. suara dari sahabat karibku. yah, dia Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasih dari kekasihku saat ini, Do Kyungsoo atau harus segera kupanggil dia dengan Kim Kyungsoo? Haha. Aku tak kesal dengan Chanyeol. tepatnya tak terlalu. karena toh aku sudah tau dari awal bahwa sahabatku ini mencintai Baekhyun juga. jadi dengan akhir yang seperti ini, tak terlalu mengagetkanku kecuali karena aku baru saja sadar dari amnesiaku.

"berisik kau tiang listrik. Baekhyun saja tak keberatan jika aku memeluknya erat. waeyo? kau cemburu? tak kululuskan sebagai adik iparku nanti kau, ne Park Chanyeol!" balasku sambil melepas pelan pelukanku dan menoel gemas pipi sepupuku. "aku merindukanmu, Baek. tinggal di apartemenku sajalah. kau tau? telingaku bisa panas sendiri jika tiap hari harus mendengar ocehan eomma yang menyuruhku bangun pagi lalu ini lalu itu. jika ada kau kan setidaknya ada yang mengurangi volume celotehan eomma, Baek..."

ucapanku disambut dengan dua hadiah manis di kepalaku dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "AAHH! Appo baby, kenapa kau memukulku? YAK tiang listrik! kenapa kau juga memukulku hah?" tanyaku sambil mengelus bagian kepalaku yang masih sakit ini.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Kyungsoo saja yang tinggal di apartemenmu? Kenapa harus kekasihku? Kau ini minta kuhajar ya kkamjong?"

"YA! Sopan sedikit pada calon kakak iparmu ini, tiang listrik! Kyungsoo? dia tidak akan tinggal di apartemenku, Yeol. Dia akan tinggal di rumah yang nantinya jadi rumah kami berdua, dan disana hanya akan ada aku, dia dan anak-anak kami," senyum lebar kukembangkan di wajahku. Sedikit kuarahkan sudut mataku pada Kyungsoo dan... _gotcha!_ dia merona!

"ya oppa! Berhentilah menggoda Soo eonnie. Kau bisa membuat wajahnya jadi lebih merah dari tomat nanti..." sela Baekhyun sambil memukul lenganku pelan.

"ngomong-ngomong soal rumah dan anak istri, kita nanti mau punya anak berapa Baekki? Yang banyak ya? Biar rumah kita raaaaaamaaaai. Nanti setiap hari kita akan..."

**BLUSH!**

Wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna saat ini. seperti tau apa yang akan terjadi, aku dan Chanyeol langsung kabur dari tempat itu sambil melepas tawa kami sekencangnya. kami melarikan diri. Kau tak akan tau lengan dan pinggang atau juga kepalamu jadi seperti apa jika kau dekat-dekat dengan yeoja yang sedang merona hebat tapi tetap kau goda terus.

Aku dan Chanyeol kini dengan puas melepas tawa di taman sekolah dekat aula SM High School. Setelah puas, mataku mulai memandangi segala penjuru taman ini, seolah mulai mengingat lagi kenangan yang hadir disini beberapa tahun lalu saat masih SMA.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaganya, kkamjong!"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara. Lalu tersenyum simpul dan memeluknya erat. Aku merindukannya juga, sahabat karibku sejak kecil.

"Pasti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, selama ini bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis kan?" ucapku sedikit menyindir Chanyeol dan menggetok kepalanya pelan.

"Ya! Sudahlah, jangan kau bahas lagi masalalu kita. Aku tak sengaja menyakitinya, kau tau kan saat itu aku dilema dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ya tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya setelah putus dariku, dia mendapatkan pengganti yang yaaa lumayan sepadanlah denganku,"

Aku mendelik sesaat. Kaget bercampur kesal sedikit. Aku tau dia bercanda dengan ucapannya tadi.

"sialan kau tiang listrik! Aku bahkan lebih baik darimu, kau tau. Lihat saja, aku tak akan pernah membuat Kyungsoo menangis sedih. Jika ia menangis karenaku, itu tangis bahagia saat anak kami lahir ke dunia.." ujarku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke aula.

"Awas saja jika kau membuatnya menangis sedih, kkamjong. kita perang kekuatan di halaman belakang villaku, hahaha"

"DEAL! Hahaha" balasku sambil berhigh-five dengan tiang listrik ini.

.

**Sehun pov**

"Jongin oppaaaaa!"

Suara ini... aku ikut menoleh kala telinga tajamku mendengar seseorang di kejauhan memanggil Kai hyung dengan suaranya yang khas. Mata kecilku menangkap dua sosok manusia dengan tinggi yang berbeda sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Memoriku tiba-tiba seperti menarikku pada masalalu kala pertama kali aku bertemu dengan pemilik suara indah tadi.

**_Flashback on_**

_"Baekhyun awas!"_

**_BUK!_**

_"Awww hiks... ap-appo..."_

**_TAP! TAP! TAP!_**

_"Hah hah hah... Hei, mianhae ne? bola tembakanku tadi meleset dan malah mengenai kepalamu. Gwaenchana...em Byun baekhyun?"_

_Yang kutanya pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahku. Alangkah kagetnya aku saat melihat wajah yeoja di depanku ini. dia begitu manis. Perpaduan bibir cherrynya yang uhh pasti sangat manis jika... aish apa-apaan kau Sehun! baru juga kau membuatnya menangis kesakitan, kenapa malah berfikir yang tidak-tidak?!_

_"hiks... appoo..."_

_Hanya itu kata yang selalu keluar dari bibir cherrynya yang menggoda itu. Aku pun dengan sigap membantunya berdiri. "Kajja kuantar ke ruang kesehatan. Songsaenim! Aku ke ruang kesehatan dulu!" aku berpamitan dengan berteriak pada guru olahragaku. Tak kupedulikan bagaimana nanti kepalaku akan jadi benjol karena jitakannya karena mungkin perbuatanku yang dianggap tidak sopan ini. terserah saja, yang penting aku bisa bersama yeoja ini lebih lama..._

_._

_"Namaku Oh Sehun. mian ne membuat kepalamu jadi pusing," ujarku memperkenalkan diri sambil tak berhenti meminta maaf._

_"Ne, gwaenchanayo Sehun-ssi. Aku juga tadi sedang tidak fokus berjalan hehe. Oh iya, namaku Byun Baekhyun," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Oh yaTuhan, apa dia ini benar-benar manusia? Kenapa senyumnya manis sekali?_

_"Kau melamun? Apa kau sakit, Baekki?" reflek ku sentuh dahinya dengan punggung tanganku memeriksa apakah suhu badannya panas._

**_BLUSH!_**

_Bisa kulihat rona merah di kedua pipinya saat ini. aigo, aku bisa gila jika dia terus memberiku raut wajah yang semanis ini._

_"kenapa kau begitu manis Baekki?" gumamku_

_"Mw-mwo? Kau tadi bilang apa Sehun-ssi?"_

_Astaga dia mendengarku? "Ah, a-ani Baekhyun. A-aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa hehe. Ehm, bagaimana jika nanti kau kuantar pulang? Ya hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatmu menangis tadi, hehe. Bagaimana? Kau mau? Ah, dan panggil saja aku Sehun. kita seangkatan kan? Aku dari kelas X-A,"_

_"Ti-tidak usah Sehun-ssi eh Sehun. a-aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, nanti malah merepotkanmu. Ne, kita seangkatan. Aku kelas X-C,"_

_"Tidak masalah Baekki. Tidak merepotkan, justru aku senang bisa mengantar pulang seorang yeoja cantik sepertimu,"_

**_BLUSH!_**

_"Haha, mukamu memerah baekki. Ah yasudah, kau istirahat saja disini ne? Aku harus kembali ke lapangan. Jika tidak, Ryeowook songsaenim bisa menggantungku di ring basket. Hehe, anyyeong Baekki! Kutunggu kau nanti di depan kelasmu ne?"_

_Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Oh sungguh betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaanMu satu itu, Tuhan. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya._

**_Flashback off_**

"Anyyeong Baekki!"

**GREP!**

Kai hyung memeluk Baekki dengan sangat erat. Hhhh. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku juga ingin memelukmu, Baek? Apa rinduku ini belum juga hilang ya?

"Ya! Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat kkamjong! Kau mau kekasihku kehabisan nafas, eoh?"

Suara berat khas milik Chanyeol hyung menginterupsi adegan antara Kai hyung dan Baekhyun. Namja tinggi ini sekarang menjadi pemilik hati Baekhyun seutuhnya. Terlihat jelas dengan tawa ceria yang bibir cherry itu ukir setiap Chanyeol hyung melihatnya...

"berisik kau tiang listrik. Baekhyun saja tak keberatan jika aku memeluknya erat. waeyo? kau cemburu? tak kululuskan sebagai adik iparku nanti kau, ne Park Chanyeol!"

"aku merindukanmu, Baek. tinggal di apartemenku sajalah. kau tau? telingaku bisa panas sendiri jika tiap hari harus mendengar ocehan eomma yang menyuruhku bangun pagi lalu ini lalu itu. jika ada kau kan setidaknya ada yang mengurangi volume celotehan eomma, Baek..."

**DUG!**

**PLETAK!**

Aku dan Luhan sedikit terkekeh melihat mereka. Ya, kekehan yang harusnya bisa menutup rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba hadir saat Kai hyung menyebut tentang Chanyeol hyung yang akan jadi adik iparnya. Apa kau dan Chanyeol hyung akan menikah, Baekhyun? Melupakanku dengan cepat eoh?

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Kyungsoo saja yang tinggal di apartemenmu? Kenapa harus kekasihku? Kau ini minta kuhajar ya kkamjong?"

"YA! Sopan sedikit pada calon kakak iparmu ini, tiang listrik! Kyungsoo? dia tidak akan pernah tinggal di apartemenku, Yeol. Dia hanya akan tinggal di rumah yang nantinya jadi rumah kami berdua, dan disana hanya akan ada aku, dia dan anak-anak kami,"

Ahh! Tanganku! Genggaman pada tangan kiriku menguat bebarengan dengan perkataan Kai hyung tadi. Lu? Apa kau masih mencintai Kai hyung? Apa kau masih mengharapkan dia bersamamu lagi, Lu? Apa kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku untuk menggantikannya di hatimu? Dengan sabar dan emosi yang kutahan, aku mengelus pelan punggung tangan kecil yang kugenggam itu. Sudut mataku menangkap ada butir air mata yang ia tahan di matanya.

Dan setelah Kai hyung dan Chanyeol hyung pergi, Luhan pun langsung melepas genggaman tangan kami dan berlari menjauhiku. Hhh... ternyata kau memang masih mencintainya, Lu...

"Kejar dia smiley. Kau harus menenangkannya," ucapan noonaku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ta-tapi noona..."

"Kau mencintainya? Jika ia, kejar dia smiley. Buat dia percaya dengan cintamu. Jika tidak, setidaknya jangan sakiti dia lebih lanjut seperti ka-"

"seperti kau menyakitiku dan Jongin oppa."

**DEG!**

Ucapan itu seperti pisau tajam yang menusuk jantungku. Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan dingin lalu berlalu bersama noonaku dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau belum bisa memaafkanku, Baek? Hhh ya Tuhan, kenapa hidupku harus serumit ini!

.

.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cast:**

Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Do Joonmyeon (namja all)

Do Kyungsoo | Xi Lu Han | Byun Baekhyun | Do Yixing (yeoja all)

**Title:**

Zoe

**Genre:**

drama romance humor (?)

**rate:**

aman aman

**warn:**

eyd kacau, typo, mungkin membosankan, dll

_**don't like don't read :)**_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

"Terimakasih atas kehadiran bapak ibu wali murid di aula SM High School dalam acara pengumuman kelulusan para siswa kelas XII tahun ini. Langsung saja, saya akan memanggil 5 nama siswa yang menduduki peringkat 5 besar di hasil ujian nasional SM High School tahun ini. yang pertama, dari peringkat terakhir, ada Lee Jinki lalu selanjutnya ada Choi Jin-ri. Di peringkat ketiga ada Hwang Mi Young dan di peringkat kedua ada Oh Sehun. Lalu di peringkat teratas kita sambut, Im Yoona!"

"Mw-mwo?"

"Sehun turun peringkat?"

"Kok bisa?"

"Dia tidak konsentrasi belajar. Sejak putus dari Baekhyun, dia sering membolos kelas dan itu mempengaruhi nilai kelulusannya. Beruntung dia bisa kembali konsentrasi yah, aku kira peringkat dua itu lebih baik daripada tidak masuk sama sekali,"

**Sehun pov**

Hhh... turun peringkat ya. Semoga appa tidak membunuhku hanya karena aku tidak bisa ada di peringkat 1... dengan langkah yang agak berat, aku memaksa kakiku berjalan menuju panggung. Tak kuhiraukan berpuluh atau beratus pasang mata yang menatapku heran. _Well _ketika kau sangat mencintai seseorang, dan bahagiamu ternyata sangat bergantung padanya lalu dia pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena kelakuan bodohmu, dan kehidupanmu jadi berantakan itu wajar kan? Masih untung Yoona mau membantuku untuk kembali konsentrasi belajar. Jika tidak, mungkin namaku tak akan dipanggil hari ini.

.

"Mian appa aku tidak bisa jadi peringkat 1" ucapku dengan nada kecewa.

"Hei! Dengan peringkat kedua saja, appa sudah bangga Sehun. appa bahkan sudah sangat senang kau bisa kembali mendapat peringkat. Nampaknya, Yoona benar-benar berhasil membantumu dalam belajar, ne?"

"Jinjja? Gomawo appa. aku kira, appa akan kecewa. Ne, dia sangat membantuku dalam mengerti pelajaran yang kutinggalkan. Nampaknya dia sangat cocok jadi guru appa, lihatlah Yoona. Dia cantik, manis, ramah, pintar lagi. Kurasa yang menjadi namjachingunya nanti akan sangat beruntung," ujarku sambil tak memindahkan pandanganku dari sosok Yoona. Dan ketika Yoona menoleh dan mendapati aku sedang menatapnya intens, dia pun hanya tersenyum malu. Aku? Entah kenapa aku malah jadi salah tingkah begini dibuatnya.

"Chukkae hunniee.."

"Ne, gomawo Lulu noona. Hehe,"

"Appaaaaa eommaaaa smileeey~"

"Ya noona! Jangan berteriak begitu, kau ini mentang-mentang punya suara yang bagus"

"Dasar smiley jelek. Biar sajalah aku mau berteriak atau tidak. Wleee, eh appa eomma lusa aku akan wisuda! Appa dan eomma juga harus datang, ne?"

"Pasti sayang, loh? Kai?" Aku sontak menolehkan kepalaku ke arah namja yang tadi disebut namanya oleh eomma.

_K-kai..._

Lu... Hhh, kau masih saja menampakkan raut wajah begitu. Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit mengerti perasaanku juga, Lu?

"Eh, Lay ahjumma Suho ahjussi. Salam."

"Kau mengenal kedua orangtuaku, Kai-ah?"

"Mw-mwo? O-orangtuamu?"

"Hahaha, kau kenapa terlihat kaget begitu Kai? Sudah lama ne kau tidak main ke rumah. Sehun juga sudah jarang bercerita lagi tentangmu. Biasanya dia selalu heboh tiap bercerita tentangmu, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun."

Jadi hyung belum tau kalau aku dan noona ini kakak adik?

"a-aku permisi appa, eomma, noona dan... hyung" Aku memilih pergi. Pergi bersama Luhan noona menjauhi mereka. Menjauhi kemungkinan Lulu-ku akan menangis lagi.

"Lho mau kemana, Sehun?"

"Biar saja eomma, paling menemui teman-temannya.."

**Author pov**

"A-ani Suho ahjussi. Eh, benarkah? Ah maaf Suho ahjussi, Lay ahjumma, aku sedang sibuk dengan kuliah dan juga mengurus wisuda."

"Ne, tidak apa. Mwo? Kau sudah mau wisuda ya? Cepat sekali ya? Ngomong-ngomong, jurusanmu kedokteran kan, Kai? Berarti kau juga wisuda lusa?" Suho bertanya pada Jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula.

"Ne ahjussi."

"Wah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Apa Minho dan Taemin datang?"

"Sepertinya begitu ahjussi. Appa dan eomma masih di Seoul dan mungkin baru benar-benar kembali ke Hongkong setelah wisudaku. Mereka akan pindah ke Jepang, ahjussi. Dan kemungkinan setelah wisuda... aku akan meneruskan ani maksudnya mengambil alih pekerjaan appa di Seoul sampai berkas-berkas perusahaan siap untuk dipindah ke Jepang."

"Wah, mereka itu memang selalu sibuk ya? Lalu cabang perusahaan di Hongkong diambil alih siapa, kai?"

"Perusahaan di Hongkong rencananya dilimpahkan pada keluarga Park, ahjussi. Disana kan kepemilikan sahamnya 50%-50% jadi karena appa mau memusatkan semuanya di Jepang, makanya perusahaan di Hongkong dilimpahkan pada keluarga Park. Mungkin Chanyeol yang akan mengambil alih."

"Ah begitu. Lalu kau nantinya akan bekerja di rumah sakit mana Kai? Bawalah sekalian putri kesayanganku ini sebagai partnermu bekerja Kai-ah. Entah kenapa aku hanya merasa aman ketika putriku ada bersama Chanyeol dan kau. Nah karena dia dan Chanyeol sudah putus, jadi apa kau mau kuminta jadi namjachingunya, Kyungsoo?"

**BLUSH!**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Mereka hanya mampu menundukkan kepala menahan perasaan senang, malu dan bahagia yang membuncah di hati mereka.

"A-appa..."

"Waeyo Kyungie? Apa kau tidak mau dengan Kai? Kalau kau tidak mau, mungkin Onew bisa jadi pilihan. Walau dia lebih muda darimu, tapi dia anak dari teman kerja appa. jadi kalau dia macam-macam denganmu, appa bisa dengan mudah tau,"

"MWO? ANDWAE APPA/AHJUSSI!"

"W-whe? Kalian ini kenapa berteriak begitu? Haha, tenang saja. aku hanya menggoda kalian. Aku sudah mengetahui jika kalian berpacaran. Chanyeol yang memberitahuku. Haha wajah kalian lucu sekali tadi,"

"Yeobo, jangan goda mereka begitu ah. Kasihan kan mereka jadi salah tingkah. Lihat wajah mereka sekarang sudah lebih merah dari tomat yang biasa kumasak dirumah. Hihihi, oh ya... ngomong-ngomong kemana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"Biar kutelfon Chanyeol, ahjumma..."

**TUUUUUT... TUUUUT**

_"waeyo kkamjong?"_

_"kau dimana tiang listrik? Lay ahjumma dan Suho ahjussi mencarimu dan Baekhyun. Kami ada di pintu utama aula dekat taman, palli kemari."_

_"Ba-"_

**KLIK!**

"Ya! Kkamjong sialan! Aku baru mau menjawab pertanyaanmu sudah kau tutup saja telfonnya. Untung aku sudah disini,"

"Pulsaku sayang jika hanya untuk menelfonmu tiang listrik."

"Yak kau ini!"

"Haish kalian ini dari dulu ahjumma lihat selalu saja bertengkar. Kapan kalian akan rukun damai sejahtera tanpa sedikitpun bertengkar, hm?"

"Ya ya ya ahjumaa ampun ahjumma... a-appo ahjumma!" teriak kedua namja bertubuh tinggi tegap itu bersamaan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa cekikikan melihat kekasihnya dijewer oleh Lay.

Tawa lepas akhirnya terdengar. Sehun hanya menatap kecut pemandangan itu.

_Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana bisa tertawa bersama seperti dulu dengan mereka..._

"Kajja kita kesana Hunnie. Aku tak apa, mereka itu datang untuk melihatmu. Tak sopan jika kau malah menghindar seperti ini, kajja"

Genggaman lembut tangan Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun kembali memilih menutup rapat sakitnya.

_Andai kau tau aku tidak disana juga karena kau, noona..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mianhae_ readersdeul. author cuma aplod dikit di chap yang ini...

lagi banyak tugas habis uts... :|

review nee. gomawooo :)


	17. Chapter 17

Cast:

Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun (namja all)

Xi Lu Han | Byun Baekhyun (yeoja all)

Title:

Zoe

Genre:

drama romance

**rate:**

**18+ M**

warn:

eyd kacau, typo, kata kasar, nggak jelas, aneh, membosankan, dll

_don't like don't read :)_

Mind to review? :) gomawo...

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

"Pabbo, kenapa bisa lupa bawa dompet dan handphone sih! Mana uang yang kubawa tidak cukup untuk naik bis. Lagipula mana ada bis malam begini. Aigoooo, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" seru seorang yeoja bersurai coklat itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa salah dua dari barang terpenting bagi seorang manusia: handphone dan uang.

Tiba-tiba...

**BRESSS!**

"HUJAAN? AISH!" teriak yeoja itu sambil berlari berteduh dibawah payung halte yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berjalan tadi. "Berapa lama aku harus menunggu sampai hujan reda. Aish!"

"Ba-baek?"

"Ka-kau?!"

_Mata itu. Ya Tuhan. Sungguh demi seluruh bubble tea dan segala masakan lezat buatan noonaku, aku sangat amat merindukan mata itu, atau lebih tepatnya pemilik mata itu. Aku masih merindukanmu, Baekki._

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun dingin pada namja yang menyapanya tadi. Ia sedang berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang kembali seenaknya berdetak tanpa aturan. Yang dia heran, bagaimana mungkin namja ini masih bisa lagi membuat jantungnya berdegup sekencang ini sama seperti ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

"A-aku baru saja pulang dari rumah temanku. Onew, dia berulangtahun. Dan aku tidak membawa motor karena sedang di bengkel. K-kau sendiri?" jawab namja itu sembari perlahan duduk di tempat duduk dibawah halte itu.

"A-aku baru dari minimarket disana. Aku tadi berjalan-jalan sebentar tapi lupa membawa handphone dan uang lebih untuk pulang." balas Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa kau masih membenciku, Baek?"

**DEG!**

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Sehun?! Tentu saja aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar membencimu, pabbo!_

"Jika ia, lalu kenapa?"

"Mian Baek. Aku-aku benar-benar menyesal. A-aku... aku merindukanmu, Baek."

"Cih, bukankah harusnya kau tidak lagi merindukanku? Bagaimana dengan Luhan eonnie? Bagaimana dengan OPPAKU?!" Baekhyun menggeram. Ia kembali geram kala mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana namja yang sangat ia cintai menghianatinya, yang lebih parah ia juga menyakiti kakak sepupunya.

"Kau bahkan sepertinya tak bisa mengurangi marahmu, Baek. Mian, aku tau aku memang salah. Mianhae,"

**BRESSSSS!**

"Kau mau ke apartemenku? Apartemenku disana, kau lihat bangunan berlampu biru itu kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit Baek. Jika hujan ini reda, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku berjanji."

_Berdua? Bersamanya lagi? Oh Tuhan, ini pasti bercanda._

"Tidak perlu. Bahkan aku tak lagi mau untuk berbicara padamu setelah ini, Sehun."

"Aku tau, tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam Baek. Dan kau tidak membawa handphone maupun uang. Jika kau tetap disini, preman di ujung gang sana akan menemukanmu. Dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada yeoja yang ku sayangi. Kumohon, ikutlah denganku."

**DEG!**

_Yeoja yang kau sayangi? Apa kau masih menyayangiku, Oh Sehun?_

Merasa tak ada yang salah dengan penawaran Sehun, mau tak mau Baekhyun pun menuruti perkataan Sehun. _"Daripada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku karena ada preman-preman itu. Lebih baik aku menurunkan gengsi dan amarahku pada Sehun,"_ pikir Baekhyun saat itu.

Tak sampai lima menit, Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam apartemen mungil milik Sehun. Dengan badan yang basah kuyub dan kondisi apartemen yang dingin karena ACnya tidak pernah Sehun matikan, badan Baekhyun pun perlahan mulai menggigil dan bibirnya gemetar. Seolah tau dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, Sehun lantas masuk menuju kamarnya dan membawakan satu stel pakaian miliknya yang ia ambil dari dalam lemarinya beserta handuk juga.

"Cepatlah mandi dengan air hangat. Bajumu basah, segera gantilah dengan bajuku untuk sementara. Kau bisa sakit jika terus memakai baju itu. Suhu di ruangan ini memang dingin karena aku tak pernah mematikan ACnya. Dan kebetulan pemanas ruangan sedang rusak, jadi ya begitulah"

Tanpa penolakan Baekhyun yang memang sudah kedinginan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar Sehun. Di _bathtub_ ternyata sudah siap air hangat yang tadi disiapkan Sehun.

Sehun merupakan seorang namja yang rentan hipotermia. Itu kenapa ia memasang pemanas ruangan juga di apartemennya. Cuaca Seoul yang sedang tak menentu membuat Sehun harus bersiap jika hujan selebat malam ini datang dengan memanaskan suhu apartemennya. Tapi karena ia sudah tak menempati apartemennya untuk beberapa minggu, makanya pemanas ruangan yang rusak itu belum sempat ia perbaiki.

"Sebaiknya aku membuatkan susu coklat hangat dan memesan makanan. Sepertinya ramyeon cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutku dan Baekhyun. Selagi dia mandi, aku akan membuat susu coklat hangatnya dulu."

"Eh? Wah aku lupa kalau ada arak china milik paman. Ah, sebaiknya kuminum saja ini. kata paman kan minuman ini bisa lebih cepat menghangatkan tubuh. Susu coklat biar untuk Baekki saja," gumam Sehun sambil menuangkan seluruh isi botol arak china itu ke dalam gelas yang ia siapkan untuk susu coklat tadi.

**GLEK! GLEK! GLEK!**

"Daebak! Baru setengah gelas saja sudah enak sekali rasanya dan... uhhh badanku mulai memanas sepertinya. Cepat sekali eoh, ah sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu selagi Baekhyun belum selesai mandi," Sehun langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang agak remang karena memang dia tak suka cahaya terang saat tidur. Tanpa babibu, Sehun langsung membuka seluruh kaos basahnya dan menyalakan AC. Ia hanya mengambil boxer baru dari lemarinya karena ia masih merasa kepanasan sehabis minum arak china tadi.

"Ssshh kepalaku pusing sekali..."

**BRUK!**

Beberapa menit kemudian...

**CKLEK!**

"Ah hangat sekali. Kepalaku yang tadi pening sekarang sudah lumayan membaik. Mandi air hangat saat hujan begini memang menyenang- MWO?! SEHUN!"

Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi dikejutkan dengan siluet tubuh Sehun yang half naked dan sedang terlentang tanpa suara di atas tempat tidur.

"Aish. Dasar aneh, hujan-hujan dingin begini malah menyalakan AC. Mana tidak pakai baju, tadi bilang kedinginan, sekarang malah tidak pakai baju. Mana sudah tidur lagi, aigoooo. Aku haus, semoga Sehun punya persediaan susu coklat!"

Baekhyun langsung keluar kamar Sehun dan mendapati ada sebuah cangkir yang masih berisi setengah gelas air.

"Ha tumben Sehun baik. Menyiapkan minuman untukku ne? ah gomawo Sehunnie,"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menghabiskan sisa air yang ada di dalam cangkir itu. "Wah persediaan susu coklat Sehunnie habis ya? Aish, mungkin dia belum sempat membelinya. Aigo, ke-kenapa ke-kepalaku pusing...'

**GLEK!**

Sehun tertegun memandang yeoja mungil di depannya ini. Sedetik kemudian, ia menelan salivanya dengan cukup susah payah. Pemandangan di depannya ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja membangkitkan hormonnya. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sehun memakai kemeja putih panjang miliknya. Dengan sinar di dapur yang cukup terang dan Sehun patut bersyukur karena kemeja itu ternyata sedikit transparan jadi lekuk tubuh Baekhyun semakin jelas terlihat.

_Kau berniat menggodaku atau bagaimana Baek? Brengsek, aku tak kuat lagi menahannya. Celanaku sudah jadi terlalu sempit!_

"Se-sehun..."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan cukup seduktif. Tangan kirinya ia tempatkan tepat di bawah pusar Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Baekhyun yang kini sudah mulai merayap naik menuju milik Baekhyun bagian atas itu. Bukan hanya itu, Sehun pun kini tanpa henti menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari perpotongan leher putih mulus Baekhyun, mengecupnya pelan secara beruntun tanpa henti hingga ia sampai di pipi menggemaskan milik Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat begitu menggoda dengan kemeja ini Baekki. Euuhhh, tak taukah kau bahwa kau membangkitkan sesuatu dibawah sini, hm?" ucap Sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Mmmmhhhh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat ini. ia tak bisa berbicara lebih banyak karena ia memilih untuk menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba saja naik dengan cepat dalam dirinya dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulut lalu berteriak. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menahan segala perasaan aneh yang timbul akibat sentuhan seduktif tangan Sehun di pinggangnya yang sekarang mulai turun ke pahanya dan sentuhan lembut bibir Sehun yang tak pernah lepas dari leher dan bahu putih mulus miliknya itu.

"Mendesahlah sayang, aku tau kau tak akan kuat menahannya," ujar Sehun yang seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan untuk menggenapi ucapannya, tangan kiri Sehun mulai semakin turun kebawah menyambangi daerah pribadi Baekhyun yang . akibat perlakuan seduktif Sehun sedari tadi. Tak hanya itu, tangan kanan Sehun pun mulai meremas pelan _breast_ kanan Baekhyun yang mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecolongan meloloskan lenguhannya.

"Ahhhhh..."

_"Gotcha!_" pikir Sehun. Belum puas dengan desahan tadi, tangan kiri Sehun yang tadinya hanya mengusap daerah sensitif Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya kini mulai masuk dan...

"O-ohhhhhhhh...Se-sehunnn...aaahhhhhhhh..."

**GREP!**

Lengan kokoh Sehun menopang berat tubuh Baekhyun yang kini benar-benar kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berdiri sementara. Pertahanannya runtuh. Kakinya lemas seketika saat tangan lembut Sehun memilin _breast_ dan klitorisnya bebarengan. Tangan Baekhyun hanya mampu bertengger di atas meja dapur dengan lemas. Perlakuan lembut Sehun pada tubuhnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya untuk melawan sedikitpun. Merasa hormonnya semakin naik setelah melakukan sedikit godaan untuk Baekhyun tadi, perlahan Sehun menarik kedua tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega sekaligus kecewa. Ia tak lagi mampu memungkiri, ia menginginkan tangan Sehun menyentuhnya lagi.

Sehun tidak bermaksud menjauhkan tangannya dari Baekhyun, ia hanya membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar ia bisa menatap wajah yeoja manis yang sukses menaikkan nafsunya malam ini. setelah membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, tangan Sehun kembali bertengger di pinggang Baekhyun dan juga dagu Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat sedikit dagu Baekhyun, "Kau sangat sexy, sayang. Kau sangat sangat cantik dan sexy malam ini,"

"Se-mmpphhh"

Belum selesai Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Sehun, bibir cherry miliknya sudah dilahap lembut oleh Sehun. Ciuman kecil yang berujung lumatan lembut lalu _french kiss_ yang semakin menaikkan libido keduanya malam ini. Baekhyun pun mulai benar-benar menikmati sentuhan namja yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak ia temui. Perlahan ia mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di leher Sehun dengan manja, lalu mulai bergerak turun menuju abdomennya dan... menuju Sehun junior dibawah sana. Sedikit nakal, Baekhyun meremasnya pelan membuat sang pemilik melenguh, "aahh Baek-"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Seolah ingin membalas dendam, Sehun melepas ciuman hangatnya dari bibir cherry milik Baekhyun lalu tangannya dengan sigap mengangkat dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di meja dapurnya yang kosong. Sekarang kepalanya dengan sempurna sejajar dengan kedua target empuknya, _breast_ Baekhyun yang .menggoda bagi Sehun itu.

Dengan sekali sentuhan, bra Baekhyun lepas. Artinya, _breast_ itu kini hanya tertutup kemeja putih tipis menerawang yang belum juga dibuka oleh Sehun. Seolah tak mau terburu-buru, Sehun tetap setia merajai punggung mulus Baekhyun dan juga pinggangnya sambil tak melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry nan menggoda milik seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi satu kesalahan fatal dilakukan Sehun saat ia tak sengaja menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun. Gerakan kecil itu langsung saja membuat Baekhyun naik dan mengubah acara pagutan mereka yang tadinya lembut menjadi lebih panas dengan tak hentinya _french kiss_ dan bergantian dengan bibir Sehun yang berpindah ke curuk leher Baekhyun lalu membuat tanda kepemilikan dengan jelas disana. Menghisapnya lalu berpindah lagi ke bahunya, membuat sebuah tanda lagi lalu menghisapnya dan terkadang menjilatnya dengan rakus seolah bahu dan leher Baekhyun adalah ice cream yang sangat nikmat dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Baekhyun tak kuat menahan gejolaknya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia klimaks hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun yang..._well_ tak bisa dibilang sederhana itu. Kini tangan Sehun sudah sukses membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan menanggalkan celana dalam Baekhyun. Half naked? Bisa dibilang begitulah keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Tanpa celana dalam yang menutupi, Sehun bisa melihat jelas milik pribadi Baekhyun yang terlihat .sangat menggodanya ini. _Pink, sangat basah dan terlampau menggiurkan_. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun saat ia menatap miss v Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH the-theeeeeree Hunnieahhhhhh!"

Terang saja Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak. Sehun yang kalap baru saja melahap miss vnya. Ia mencium, menjilat bahkan menghisap miss v Baekhyun dan menghabiskan seluruh cairan cinta baekhyun yang baru saja ia keluarkan lagi akibat lidah Sehun yang tak hentinya menyentuh klitorisnya. Merasa tak begitu nyaman, Sehun kembali berdiri. Ia sudah sangat cukup menyiksa dirinya dengan tidak mengeluarkan 'adik'nya dari kurungan.

"Mw-mwo?" mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat junior Sehun yang sudah sebegitu menegangnya ternyata.

"Aaa-ahhhh Hu-hunnieehh..."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat melayang dengan sentuhan tangan sehun di klitorisnya. Tapi kemudian ia sedikit merasa kaget ketika ia merasakan ada benda lain menyambangi klitorisnya. Bukan. Itu bukan tangan Sehun atau bibir Sehun, karena bibir lembut itu sedang dilumatnya dengan penuh nafsu saat ini. Seolah penasaran, baekhyun melepas pagutannya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati junior Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang itu siap menembus lubangnya kapanpun juga. Tak mau kecolongan, Baekhyun turun dari meja dapur lalu berlutut menghadap junior Sehun. Tangannya yang tadi ada di leher Sehun saat ini sudah dengan sempurna dan sangat lembut mengurut junior Sehun.

"Hyunnieeehh oo-ohhh _you doing great baby! Lick it baby comeon!"_ perintah Sehun sambil mulai memaju-mundurkan kepala baekhyun di bawah sana. _Oh God! Bibirnya membuatku melayang. Lembut dan nikmat sekali!_

Tak lama...

Dengan tenang Baekhyun menghabiskan seluruh sperma Sehun yang baru saja sukses keluar pertama kalinya di mulutnya. Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mulai seduktif, ia kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan panasnya. Kini ciuman Sehun mulai turun, menuju kedua payudara baekhyun. Pelan, lembut, tapi kuat. Itulah hisapan hisapan Sehun di kedua breast Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah dan melenguh tanda ia kembali mencapai klimaksnya yang kesekian.

"HNGH-AAHHHHHHH"

Sehun kembali ke target utama bibirnya, yaitu cherry menggiurkan yang selalu jadi candunya itu. Dengan junior yang masih menegang yang ia arahkan tepat di lubang Baekhyun, Sehun kembali melumat habis bibir cherry Baekhyun. Hampir saja junior itu benar-benar menembus lubang Baekhyun, andai saja...

**CKLEK!**

"Hu- SEHUN! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU JERK, OH SEHUN!"_

**BLAM!**

Pintu apartemennya kembali tertutup. Sehun yang kaget dengan teriakan tadi segera berbalik dan ia mendapati dua gelas bubble-tea dan sebuah kotak tergeletak tak rapi di lantai. Seolah sadar apa yang terjadi, Sehun melihat sekitar... dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Baekhyun yang kini...menangis?

_"W-what were we doing, sehunna?! Hiks"_

**BRAK!**

"OH GOD! YOU BASTARD LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

**BUGH!**

**BAGH!**

**BAK!**

**BUK!**

**BRUK!**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CALON ISTRIKU, BRENGSEK! TAK CUKUP KAU DULU MENYAKITINYA DENGAN BERSELINGKUH? SEKARANG KAU MALAH... ARRRGHHH! KAU BAJINGAN OH SEHUN!"

**BUGH!**

**BAGH!**

**BRUK!**

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, namja yang dengan sukses membuat Sehun terkapar itu memakaikan jaket tebal miliknya ke yeoja yang ia sebut sebagai calon istrinya tadi. Dengan sayang ia pun menggendongnya ala bridal style keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju mobilnya.

"Be-ber-berengsek... Ke-kenapah ja-jadi be-begin-nih ahh..."

**BRAK!**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
